RWBY: Kaijin Of Remnant
by SuperZillaRealms
Summary: After being killed by Ghidorah, Chris or Shin is mysteriously transported to the world of Remnant and is chosen to be the next wielder of Dagon, a legendary blade with an unknown connection to an ancient God of the same name. With with new found powers, a new identity and with the knowledge of whats to come. Shin must battle the forces of Grimm while learning about what Dagon is
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings (Vol 0)

**It's been a long time since I did another story, but here I am. Before we get into things, this story was inspired by Quebecs discontinued series called RWBY: New World Hope. It does take some inspiration along with a few quotes and story ideas but with minor tweaks. The opening was drastically changed as this is my take of the story, tbh the main reason I'm doing this is because I wanted the story to continue, but we have to understand the authors reasons. So a majority of credit goes to The Quebec for making my own adaptation to the story Anyways enjoy: Edit: I changed the ending **

**Chapter 1: Beginning **

As I opened my eyes, all I saw was black. Nothing to see and nothing to hear, it was literally nothing.

"Where am I" I asked no one in particular

Due to the lack of light, I couldn't really see myself, best I could do is a pat-down to see if something was off and low and behold something was off, my skin felt...rough and bumpy and I noticed my fingernails were a lot longer and thicker, I also noticed that my nose was slightly longer and my teether were sharper. As of right now, my appearance isn't that much of a concern at the moment. First off, I have no idea where I am, am I in the void, in limbo, purgatory? The next noticeable thing was that I was floating so something is definitely off.

Best I can do right now is taking about myself. I don't really like talking about myself, but as of right now I have nothing better to do so fuck it.

"My name is Chris but my friends call me Shin, I'm 16 years old and live somewhere in the north, well used to because of my current situation. I should probably go back and explain how I got here, even though I don't exactly know where "here" is. Anyways it was the start of a new year which would mean new opportunities, new hopes, new resolutions to make yourself a new man or woman, but fuck that I guess because shit hit the fan really fast.

It all started when our current president ordered an air strike to Iran and killed a general, apparently killing a general in Iran is the same as killing a Prime Minister, to simply put it, he committed a war crime. One thing led to another and WWIII started, you would think we would learn our mistakes from not one but TWO world wars but screw that I guess. It went nuclear after a few months and within that time a majority of Earth's major cities were destroyed, but compared to what happened next the bombs were the least of our worries. A strange new energy signature was discovered by the Russians in the Antarctic, and with mans lust for power, they decided to unearth this new source of energy in hopes of turning the tides of war in their favour.

What they didn't know was that this "source of energy" was alive, but it was too late, mankind had unleashed something from the ancient Earth, a living extinction event. Soon after, there have been reports of strange lightning storms appearing over major cities before being destroyed by some unknown force. What I mean by strange was there were reports of hissing and each time the lightning struck, a distinct cackle could be heard, some claimed that they heard a rattle coming from the clouds but on a much larger scale, it felt like the storm itself was alive. None of this was taken seriously, especially from the higher ups, they were quickly proven wrong when it revealed itself, after it wiped out Isla De Mara and its population.

It was a three headed dragon covered in golden scales with a massive wingspan that could fold up, it had two tails with retractable spikes on the clubs at the end of its tails, each of his three heads had 10 horns with the top four being long and curved and each head giving its own expression of malice, what stood out to me the most was its roar, it felt like it was announcing its presence to world, to challenge those who dare oppose him, and if they did, they'd be incinerated. Later on, the creature was dubbed as "Ghidorah", a play on the word Hydra from greek mythology, its even possible that he inspired the myth of the Hydra long with the legend of dragons in the first place. It went by many names Monster Zero, The Rainbow Serpent, The Golden Demise, heck even weirdos online gave each of his heads a name Ichi (Middle), Ni (Right) and San (Left) who also goes by the name Kevin for some reason, but for me I called him The Devil and unlike the one mentioned in the bible, this one is real and its still out there hiding in its own storm.

I should probably explain, we learned that we weren't the first ones to encounter this thing, the US discovered the remains UFOs 10 miles from Ghidorahs tomb. Within those crafts contained some...interesting information.

'As 2020 didn't have enough shit as it is' I thought

Apparently this Ghidorah isn't from our world, its an alien, or how my biology teacher puts it "an invasive species" which isn't to far from the truth. Multiple civilizations from other worlds have tried to stop Ghidorah, but failed even though they had more advanced technology than us. This would explain how it is able to create these massive storms equivalent to a Category 5 hurricane

.

.

.

.

.

Actually thats putting it lightly, more like a Category 6 even though its impossible for a hurricane to reach that category. Ghidorah also has a very powerful healing factor, able to regrow an entire head after being blasted off by a continuous barrage of missiles. Ghidorah kept on wiping out one nation after another and despite this new threat, the other nations were still at each others throats, from what I heard the Germans ignored Ghidorah entirely, and if one of the many nations still standing somehow took him down, they would attack that said nation. A pretty dirty tactic but when its war, you have to win, whatever it takes. Unfortunately, Ghidorah was heading for Germany next and turned it into a smouldering wasteland, multiple nations tried to fight back but failed, China was incinerated, Japan was flooded, Africa was burning, you get the idea

Which brings up what happened six hours ago, before I met my demise

* * *

(6 Hours Ago)

_My mom bought tickets to a specific convention known as Fan-Expo, I was on my way to meet an old friend of mine that I haven't seen in the last two years, he goes by the online name "AlphaRper" but his real name is Jeffery while I went by my online name "Shin" which is how I got my nickname, not the most creative name but it sounds cool so whatever. As soon as we met, we immediately gave ourselves a bro-hug, my mom and his mom left us so we can have time to ourselves, we had ALOT to catch up on. Despite these moments of crisis, you have to enjoy all the little things, no matter how long or short it was._

_"So, what have you been up to?" Asked Jeffery_

_"Nothing much, just passed my first semester of college. Right now I'm just taking a part-time course load as there is a lot to learn in the program I'm in" I said_

_"What program is that?" He asked_

_"That'd be the Biotechnology program, from official reports its the third most hardest program in all of education" I responded_

_"You shouldn't believe some of those "official" reports online, most of it is just hogwash" He said_

_"Hogwash?" I asked_

_"To simply put it, it means bullshit" He responded_

_"Your probably right, anyways do you have any new hobbies?" I asked_

_"I started collecting Power Ranger figures" He said_

_We always watched Tokusatsu, no matter what form, if it was Gamera, Ultraman, even the Gozilla series, its one of the many reasons we became friends in the first place. I hope that never changes_

_"What about you" He asked_

_"I'm currently learning how to speak Japanese" I said_

_"Looks like I'm not the only learn new vocabulary, anyways why would you want to learn Japanese?" He asked_

_Before I could respond, a woman appeared right in-front of us, she wore a komodo-like robe that was gold in colour, the pattern was reminiscent of dragon scales and wore a gold Oni-like mask. I could tell that she was a woman due to her hair which was black in colour._

_'Oh no, not this again' I thought_

_"Would you be interested in coming to tonight's mass" she asked_

_"Uh, no thank you ma'am, I'm not a religious person" I replied_

_"Especially if it involves worshipping a three-headed demon" I said under my breath_

_"NO PLEASE YOU MUST GO, THE DEATH SONG OF THREE STORMS DEMANDS YOUR OBEDIENCE" She yelled_

_She then grabs my arm and digs her nails into my skin and pulls me towards her "church"_

_'Damn despite how skinny she looks, she's pretty strong' I thought as I attempted to free myself from her grasp_

_My friend then stepped in and helped me pry the woman's hands off of my arm, unfortunately it left a pretty deep cut_

_"Listen lady, I don't know who you are, but you need to leave us alone. My friend already told you he doesn't want to attend your bloody mass. If you touch him again, I'm not afraid to send you back to your so called church with a broken jaw" He yelled_

_"You'll regret this! He will come for us all and I pray that you two will meet your demise at the hands of our lord" She yelled before walking away_

_Jeffery has always been a brother to me, we have the same interests, have the same sense of humour even say quips from time to time. I cant even count the amount of times he saved my ass._

_"You alright?" he asked_

_"Yeah, just a scratch" I said as blood was dripping down my arm_

_"We should probably get that treated before it gets infected, who knows what she's been touching" He said_

_"Yeah" I chuckled_

_Luckily there was a doctor who saw the commotion and was coincidentally dressed up as Rick from Rick and Morty. He immediately got a med kit and bandaged my arm, it still stung but at least the bleeding stopped._

_"So what was up with that woman" he asked_

_"Ever since Ghidorah's grand entrance in Mexico, a "religion" was formed into worshipping the beast, they believed that Ghidorah was sent by God as a messenger, to lead us into salvation". I said_

_"Sounds like a cult to me, still though that's pretty fucked up" He replied_

_"Sure is, we even had one come up to our door back home, needless to say none of us were happy and the cultist even threatened us with 'the wrath of their lord' or some crap and so far, nothing" I said_

_"Why do you want to learn Japanese, I don't mean to sound like a duchebag, but its kind of pointless now, the entire country was flooded a month ago" He said_

_"To be honest, I was always interested in Japanese culture, especially Japanese mythology. For example did you know that dragons in Japanese are divine creatures that's brings fortune, wisdom and even redemption. Besides there are myths and legends all over the globe, it begs the question, what if there are more Titans like Ghidorah out there, ones that inspired the stories that we grew up with" I said_

_"Thats what I want to do, I want to travel the globe in search of these Titans, to compare on whats real and isn't real, as far as I know these creatures may have been worshipped as Gods!" I exclaimed_

_"What about him, do you think hes a god" He asked as he pointed at Ghidorah on a TV Screen_

_"No, Ghidorah isnt a god, he's the Devil incarnate. I don't say that to be insulting, he IS the Devil. All this nonsense about Ghidorah being some sort of god, its absolute hoguu-osshu" I said_

_"Hoguu-osshu? I can tell your speaking Japanese, but unfortunately I don't know the language, can you translate for me?" He asked_

_"You of all people should know, it means hogwash which means bullshit" I replied with a smug grin_

_"I just taught you that word, how- only for me to cut him off by showing him my phone which has google translate._

_"You're an ass you know that" He chuckled_

_"I do my best" I smiled_

_"Anyways we should probably head back, its getting late enough as it is" He said_

_"You go on ahead, I just need to meet my mom near a coffee shops just four blocks down" I said_

_"Ok, take care of yourself" He said_

_As I started to walk in the other direction, he immediately placed his hand on my shoulder and stopped me_

_"Oh wait, I missed your birthday two years back, as a make up gift I got you this" He said_

_It was a necklace with a dragon emblem on it. The dragon had a long neck with two horns protruding on the side of its head with a long serpent like tail. It had two wings with the bottom part of one the wings being chipped while the entire position of the dragon was shaped like a diamond. I immediately recognized it as the emblem from my favourite game of all time: Skyrim_

_"Lets just say its an 'anniversary gift', this day actually marks the day when we first met, you remember that day?" He asked_

_"Sure do, it was on Elder Scrolls online and I remember the amount of times that Legendary Dragon killed you on your third day" I said_

_"Hey I was new and inexperienced, cut me some slack man, besides I didn't die THAT much" He said_

_"You died 50 times trying to kill that thing, and you still didn't kill it" I deadpanned_

_"Are you always gonna bring that up each time we're online?" He asked_

_"Till the day I die" I said as I puffed my chest in pride_

_"Anyways it was great to see you again, hope we can do something like this again sometime soon. But this time without the crazy dragon lady involved" He said_

_"I hope so too, get back home safe" I said_

_"You as well, who knows maybe the cults 'lord' will come for us all" He jokingly said as he waved goodbye_

_I let out a slight chuckle and waved goodbye to him as well. But unfortunately that phrase was still stuck in my head **"I pray that you two will meet your demise at the hands of our lord"**. Wait he doesn't have any hands...getting back on topic I cant help but notice how that quote put me on edge. I mean sure, it wasn't the first threat we've received from them but this one was different. I've seen what Ghidorah was capable of, but on a TV screen I was scared of him then. As I mentioned before Im not a religious man, despite me being Roman Catholic but sometimes I do feel jealous to those who have a God to pray too._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_But if your "religion" involves the worship of a golden devil then...not so much. As I got closer to the coffee shop I realized my mom was no where to be seen, before I could go inside I heard sirens go off, I didn't know what was happening until I saw a massive storm approaching us at a fast pace. I immediately knew what it was and ran to the nearest building, eventually settling on a nearby car garage. Not the best option when it comes to moments like these but I need to find shelter somewhere, besides I don't know where the nearest evacuation point is. Speaking of, how on Earth did this thing go unnoticed by the national guard when it was heading straight towards Toronto?!_

_Before I could question myself further, there was a thundering crash that caught me of guard and causing me to fall. I looked towards the left of me and I saw him, it was Ghidorah. I was already scared of him when I saw him on TV, but now I don't know how I feel, is there a word for being even more scared, angry and sad? That's a problem for future me, for now I need to get the hell out of here._

_It released a hellish screech to assert its dominance before being attacked by the military. There efforts were proven to be futile as Ghidorah wiped out almost the entire fleet with his attack dubbed Gravity Beams, don't ask me who came up with the names. A lone chopper tried to retreat by firing flares to the left of Ghidorah, only for it to be destroyed, it seems only the left head was interested in the flares before he chomped down on one of them screeching out in pain._

_'Well at least now I know why the left head is called Kevin' I thought_

_Some say this would be a bad time to joke around, but its a habit of mine to make jokes in tense situations. Was it necessary, probably not, am I going to get rid of this habit, hell no it makes me who I am. After Ghidorah delt with the military he immediately set his sights towards downtown Toronto and charged towards it. I was in the opposite direction of downtown, so I took that opportunity to make a run for it before he heads here. After a few minutes of running and searching, I was tired, I'm wet, I'm beyond pissed and to make things worse, I have no idea on where I'm going._

_"You know they should probably have signs for situations like this, especially for something like this" I yelled_

_"Excuse me?" I heard a female voice ask._

_I turned around to see that a young girl, probably no older than nine standing right behind me. The hell? Is she lost or something?_

_"The he-heck you doing out here kid?" I asked, catching my swear._

_"I-I'm looking for parents. Do you know where my parents is?" She asked_

_So she is lost, damn, bad time to get lost kid. Then again it's Toronto, where dozens of people don't know where there going_

_"No, I don't know. But more than likely they're at one of the evacuation points, I'll take you there, though you'll have to ride on my shoulders, we can't afford to loose any more time than we already have." I said._

_"What do you mean? What's happening?" She asked._

_How? How the hell doesn't she know?_

_"...No, I guess it makes sense. A child her age wound't really understand the concept of an ancient fucking extraterrestrial dragon out to eradicate all of mankind. Saying that aloud would make people think you're crazy including myself, but due to whats happening at the moment, I'd believe almost anything right now...ALMOST_

_"Something really bad is about to happen, and we need to make sure that we don't get in the way of that bad thing." I tried explaining as simply as I can._

_"W-what?" She asked._

_Before I could continue, I cut-off by the sound of Ghidorah's roar, I immediately looked behind the girl only to see Ghidorah charging at the remaining soldiers. Most of them were running and firing there guns out of desperation, attempting to at least stagger him, however they only managed to piss him off and that is something you shouldn't do if you value your life. His necks then glowed golden, as he fired his Gravity Beams, I immediately covered the girls eyes to save to at least prevent her from having mental trauma, unfortunately for me however, that image will haunt me for the rest of my life. Ghidorah screeched in victory before he took to the skies once more with the intention to snuff the rest of us out._

_"W-what, what was that!?" She shouted_

_"That's the bad thing I was talking about. We're out in the open and its no longer safe here, if you come with me. I'll take you to where you mom is" I said_

_"Really?! Thank you so much mister!" The girl said as she ran up to hug my leg._

_"Alright, up and at em, we need to keep moving." I said as I picked her up and put her on my shoulders._

_Wee! It's so high up!" The girl said._

_Surprisingly with all the chaos going on, she's able to keep her free spirits, guess we do have something in common. Hopefully she keeps that mentally, its the main thing that really does make us human_

_"Let's get moving." I said as I started to run._

_As we started running a helicopter flew over us started firing flares over us, this was probably the national guard telling us that one of the evacuation points is this way. It's better than nothing I suppose, after a few minutes of running we found an abandoned Buick with a turret melded on the roof of the car. From the looks of it, it looks like it was made by a redneck, don't ask me how on Earth they managed to make stuff like this but its moments like these on where you have to get creative, however the reasoning to bring something like this in the city is beyond me. We immediately ran towards the vehicle and thankfully the keys were still in the ignition._

_Unfortunately I don't have my full license yet so I cant really drive without someone in the passenger seat that has experience but you know what fuck it, there is a monster out there and if we stay, we die. I turned the keys and thankfully it still worked, but there are a lot of unfamiliar buttons and levers, probably for that turret. The kid immediately started pushing buttons, until she accidentally pulled the trigger that activated the turret and took out a lamppost. I immediately looked at the girl with a deadpanned expression._

_"Sorry" she said_

_"It's alright kid, at least we now know what THAT does. Besides with everything thats going on around us, I highly doubt shooting a lamppost is a concern at the moment" I reassured_

_"Anyways, what's your name kid? It seems kinda rude if I keep on calling you kid." I asked_

_"Maigo" She said._

_"Nice name, the names Chris, but my friends call me Shin." I said._

_"Nice to meet you Chris! Hey, where are your parents?" The newly named Maigo asked._

_"Well, I HOPE that my mom, my brothers and my sister are at the evacuation points already." I said._

_"What about your daddy?" She asked._

_My face soured at the word._

_"I don't like talking about him." I said._

_"Why not?" Maigo asked._

_"Look, it's not exactly something I like talking about, so drop it." I said._

_"...You don't have a daddy, do you?" She asked._

_"Nosey one, aren't ya?, but to answer your question I do have a dad but right now he's dead to me_

_"That's okay, neither do I." Maigo said._

_"Huh?" I asked._

_"My daddy left when I was really young, mommy doesn't like to talk about it. But I would like to meet him some day!" She said._

_"Why? He left you, he obviously doesn't care about you." I said._

_Shit! That sounded REALLY insensitive._

_"I don't believe that. Maybe he just had to go to keep mom and me safe." Maigo said._

_"Hate to be that guy but it's Mom and I. But if you don't mind if I ask, do you truly believe that?" I said_

_"My mom always told me in order to heal our wounds, we must make peace with the demons who created them" She said_

_"I don't really understand that" I said_

_"My mom always tells me that there are things beyond our understanding, that these moments of crisis are also potential moments of faith, that we need to come together or we fall apart" She said_

_My eyes widened at this response, all I can say is. What. The. Fuck, is this kid really nine years old?! She sounds like the future Shakesphere and usually I'm the one giving the best speeches, well at least playing video games that is._

_"So, you're saying instead of hating my dad, I should probably make peace with him in order to let go of my anger towards him" I said_

_"Yes" She said_

_"How old are you kid?" I asked._

_"Um..." She began, counting her fingers._

_"Eight." Maigo said._

_My eyes widened at this response. 'E-eight? Like hell you are!' I thought_

_"Well as of right now, its been 7 years since I last seen him, I cant just let go of my anger, its gonna take time but eventually maybe just MAYBE I'll forgive him" I said_

_As we were driving, I just realized how quiet everything was, no jets, no tanks, no soldiers, no gunfire, heck no sign of Ghidorah either and how the hell do you miss something as big as him?!_

_'Speaking of demons, where is he? It's been quiet for a few minutes' I thought_

_'Maybe he-' I was cut off by the sound of Ghidorah's cackle as he landed on one of the many buildings still intact, only for him to take off once after hearing the sound of gunfire._

_"I honestly hope he doesn't notice us" I tried reassuring myself_

_"Either way we're here, now lets go find your mom" I told her_

_'And hopefully mine as well' I thought_

_"Okey-Dokey" She says_

_'I know that I said this before but I hope she doesn't lose that cheery attitude of hers, it suits her' I thought_

_When I look towards the chopper, it was filled to the brim with injured civilians, even soldiers, it could fit probably about 2-3 more people. As I gathered my things, I realized my mom had tried calling me aa total of 10 times, I immediately called her back and answered the phone immediately_

_"Mom!" I shouted_

_"Chris, are you ok, where are you now?!" My mom said frantically_

_"Mom I'm ok, I'm currently at one of the evacuation points right now by the Eat-In center, where are you?" I asked_

_"The chopper I'm on just took off, I can see the where your chopper is, but why didn't you anser my calls?!" She asked angrily_

_"Sorry it took so long, I was driving and I picked up a cheery hitchhiker along the way" I said_

_"You were dri- Only for her to cut off by the sound of thundering footseteps_

_I immediately turned around to see that Ghidorah emerged from the dust clouds...and was heading this way._

_"Oh. My. God" I said aloud_

_"CHRIS GET OUT THERE NOW. PLE-Only for my phone battery to die_

_'Perfect" I thought sarcastically_

_"MAIGO, GET THE THE CHOPPER NOW!" I yelled at her as I quickly turned towards her_

_"B-but, what about-"only for me to cut her_

_"Don't worry about me, I'm right behind you, just go!" I said_

_Maigo than ran towards the chopper, only for her to run back and get me. She grabbed by bandaged arm and attempted to pull me towards the chopper._

_"Maigo, what are you doing, I told you to go" I asked _

_"Im not leaving a friend behind" said Maigo_

_I was shocked at her comment, surprise doesn't really cover on what I felt in that moment. Despite in-that short time we spent together, she was willing to call me, a complete stranger her friend. I then picked her up and ran towards the chopper only for me to stop several feet after realizing something. At the time I only had two options:_

_One, is for both of us to get on the chopper only for Ghidorah to give chase, and I don't want to place any bets to see who's faster than the other, even if we were somehow faster than him, Ghidorah would just fire his Gravity Beams at us. __The second option is probably something stupid, somewhat crazy, maybe both. As I processed both options, I turned towards the demon who was drawing closer and closer. I stood there in silence for a moment and sighing heavily after coming to a decision._

_"You're a good kid. Stay that way for me, kay?" I said._

_"What?" She asked._

_Before she could question me further, I threw her aboard of the chopper with one of the civilians catching her. Before the man could grab my arm to pull me up, I quickly took a step back._

_"KID, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW" the man yelled_

_"W-what are you doing?! You need to get in, PLEASE" Maigo yelled_

_"Sorry kid, but someone's gotta do this" I said_

_"W-what?!" She asked_

_I then turned my head towards the man holding Maigo_

_"That thing is heading this way, someone's gotta lead it away and from the looks of it, everyone including yourself onboard that chopper are in no shape to lure this thing away. Just promise to keep her safe for me, please" I asked_

_"Alright"_

_"Thank you" I said_

_I then stared back at Maigo who was on the verge of crying_

_"Oh and Maigo, this isn't a goodbye, this is more like a farewell, we'll see each other soon, I promise" I said as an attempt to giver her comfort_

_As the chopper took off, I ran back towards the Buick with the intent to lure the demon away from the chopper, at least long enough for them to get some distance between them. Unfortunately Ghidorah had his sights on the chopper._

_'Oh no you don't, I didn't just leave myself behind for nothing' I thought_

_As I started the engine, I used the turret that was melded on the top of the car and opened fire upon the demon. As the bullets struck the demon heads, it quickly turned and faced me with an angry glare_

_"OVER HERE YOU OVERGROWN VIPER, COME AND GET ME" I yelled_

_I quickly then did a U-turn while still firing at the creature, Ghidorah then started to give chase, coming close to biting the bumper a few times. As I frantically drove through the city, eventually driving between the tallest buildings in Toronto as an effort to lose him. Ghidorah then took to the skies once more as each of his heads fired one Gravity Beam after another, but missed every-time. As I was driving I gripped the necklace Jeffery gave to me, before Ghidorah could fire another Gravity Beam, I glanced to the left of me to see the chopper that was carrying the others away._

_"Sorry kid, guess I wont be keeping that promise after all" I said to myself_

_Ghidorah then fired a barrage of lightning at me, striking the ground beneath me and sending the car flying over a few buildings before crashing into a statue in the courtyard. Both my legs were broken, one of my arms was shattered, three quarters of my ribs were broken, a possible collapsed lung and maybe a case of internal bleeding. Honestly it was a miracle I even survived that, now don't get me wrong its hurts like hell. I desperately crawled out of the vehicle, the only thing that was pushing me forward was will, rather that or I'm just too stubborn to die._

_As I rested near a slab of concrete, I heard Ghidorah's cackle in the distance, only for him to land behind The now smashed statue. As he lowered his heads toward mine, each of his heads shared an expression of anger, malice even confusion, before I could do anything else, he reeled his heads back as the undersides of his necks start to glow golden once more, with the intent to finish me off. Even in my final moments, even with all the chaos around me, I started to think about my friends, my family, my home, my life, everything, I mean sure, it wasn't the perfect life as it had its ups and downs but it was good enough for me, its hard not to cry about it knowing this is the last time you'll ever see them._

_With that in mind I could only smile so slightly knowing that I lived a good life, despite all its ups and downs. As Ghidorah prepared to fire his Gravity Beams, I could have sworn I heard a voice._

_"You're going to be alright." I heard a female voice say._

_After that, the last thing I heard was his roar as he fired a barrage of lightning towards me, incinerating me._

_Then, nothingness._

* * *

(Present)

And that's how I ended up here in this...empty void of nothingness, not the best way to put it but its not far off from the truth as there is literally nothing here, besides me of course. Best thing I can do to prevent me from dying a boredom is to just float around, acting like I was a part of some action movie but that got old fast. After a while I started to think about everything, mainly my friends and family, wondering on how they would take my death, hopefully they can move on, it'll be a long process but for now take it slow

"I never like thinking about those kinds of things, it will make you a depressed mess" I said preventing myself from crying

"Still it does make me wonder if that kid found her family, I hope so. I hope Jeffery made it out of Toronto as well" I asked myself

"Before I could question myself further, a white light appeared somewhere in the distance. Before I could question it, I fell to the ground with a loud thud, however I felt something digging into my back as I landed on the ground, it wasn't a sharp pain, but it did feel like landing back first on a giant LEGO...don't ask.

"A warning could've been nice?!" I yelled

Like I said, I never was a religious man, but it did give me a few ideas on what that light it. It could be the reincarnation theory or the way to the after life, not the best surprise but it felt like something was ushering me to go towards the light. Usually if a creepy voice is telling you to go towards the light, you should probably ignore it.

As I got up I had to make another decision, well the last decision I made costed my life so one more wouldn't hurt...right? Then again I came to that decision in the first place so no point complaining. Back to the light, it was a soothing kind of light, it felt...warm, welcoming. After a few moments I decided to go towards the light which reminds me, why are these "light tunnels" always so bloody bright, I mean seriously are you trying to blind that said person?

As I got closer, I could see my surroundings more clearly, I was in some sort of forest and right next to me was a fairly large pond, similar to the one near my home, I quickly looked around me, only to find nothing but rocks and trees. As I got up, I suddenly tripped over something, upon instinct I looked at my legs expecting to find an exposed tree root...only to find a tail between my feet, it was long and green in colour and had a single row of purple triangle-shaped dorsal fins. I immediately jumped off the ground as an attempt to get away from whoever's tail this belong too, only for it to follow with me.

That is when I realized the tail didn't belong to some creature, it belonged to me. I then ran towards the pond, to find out what happened to me. I was expecting to see my face, but as soon as I saw my reflection it almost caused me to breakdown. I wasn't human anymore, I was...something else. My eyes were bigger and were yellow in colour while still retaining human pupils, I had a snout no smaller than an alligators, laced with razor sharp teeth. My entire body was covered in overlapping green scales with the exception of my chest and torso that had tan ridges traveling down to my waist. I had a single row of dorsal fins that started from my head and traveled down my back to the edge of my tail. I had claws at the end of each finger and me toes.

I started to splash water on my face while trying to reassure yourself

"It's just a dream, its just a dream, its just a dream, its just a dream, its just a dream, its just a fucked up dream" I tried reassuring myself

Before I could continue, I heard a growl in the distance coming from behind me. As soon as I turned around, it lunged towards me, I quickly jumped out of the way, as soon as I did, I meet face to face on what was going to attack me. It was a wolf, but nearly as twice as big, it was black in colour with some sort of black smoke coming off of its body, it had skeletal like features on its face which had red eyes and glowing red cracks.

'Oh come on' I thought

The beast then lunged towards me once more only for me to duck and roll. I quickly got back on my feet and made a run for it. As a ran through the forest, I could hear it coming closer and closer with each step I took. I looked around frantically for any way out of this, only for me to spot a nearby cavern in the distance. As I thought of what to do next, I could hear the growling coming closer and closer, with no other options I ran towards the cave and hid behind one the stalagmites in the cave.

The wolf then entered the cave as well, looking behind every stalagmite in the cave, as it got closer and closer, my heart started beating faster and faster but before it could check behind the stalagmite I was behind, I heard a gunshot from outside the cave, catching the wolfs attention causing it to run out of the cave to find the source. I sighed in relief and sat there for a few moments to calm myself down. Before I could do anything else, I heard something crack from outside the cave, only for a rockslide to block my only known exit out.

"SERIOUSLY, ENOUGH FOR ONE DAY" I shouted

I was surrounded by darkness once more, but thing it was different, despite the lack of light I was able to see everything just fine, the stalagmites, the water, even the bats.

"How is this possible, I wasn't able to do this before, right? Then again with my "condition" at the moment I guess anything is possible." I said to myself

As I was taking everything in, I glanced behind me to see, a passageway that possibly leads to the deeper parts of the cave. Considering that I couldn't just get out by standing around, I had no choice but to go down the passageway in hopes of finding another exit, only for the passage to split in four different parts near its base. Thirty minutes have passed and unfortunately, there were still no signs of an exit, not even a crack on the stone walls and every passage I took, just splits up into even more passages, its was like I was walking in a maze only this time I there is no one to help you make your way towards the exit. As I reached the tenth dead end, I was about to head back up, only for a blue to appear in the distance.

Believing it to be another exit, I rushed towards the light only to find myself in a fairly large room. Within the room stood multiple statues and stone carvings in the stone walls of a creature I can only describe as a mixture between an upright T-Rex, a Stegosaurus, a Crocodile and an Iguanodon. But what stood out to me the most was a sword that is currently being held in a stone, but right beside it was a small cocoon no bigger than a baseball that was flashing blue at a steady rate.

'Sword in the stone, how original' I thought

Before I could examine it further, I glanced to the right of me to find a mound of dirt covering to what appeared to be some sort of arch. If games like Skyrim have taught me, that there is always an exit behind something like this. As I walked towards it, I grabbed a nearby rock and used as a shovel but as I did this, the mound immediately crumbled revealing the moons light. Before I could walk out I heard a deep male voice call out to me

_**"Yameru (Stop)" **_The voice said

Upon instinct I jumped back and turned around, only to find nothing behind me. I stood there for a few more moments before sighing

'I must be hearing things but I could've sworn I heard the word "Stop" in Japanese, I should probably get some air, before I go crazy' I thought

Before I could continue walking, I heard the same voice again but this time much louder

_**"Yameru (Stop)" **_The voice said

I ignored the voice once more, only for me to suddenly stop moving, as if someone or something was preventing me from going even further. Before slamming into the ground by the unknown force

_**"SUTOPPU TO ITTA (I SAID STOP)" **_The voice yelled

I tired to get up but to no avail, the more force I used to get up, the more pressure is placed on me, keeping me in place. With no other options, I stopped trying to get off the ground, only the pressure to cease, I glanced behind me looking at the sword and the cocoon in the stone.

'Well I guess, it would be dangerous to travel out in these woods with a weapon of some sort, especially if I see that "skull wolf-thing" again' I thought

I walked towards the stone, I gripped the handle of the sword and started to pull. I was expecting to use a lot of force when pulling it out, but surprisingly it didn't take much effort in fact it was actually pretty light despite its size. The blade had a platinum-like colour to it as it traveled down to its hilt, the edge had a bone-like colour to it. While the hilt of the sword was gold in colour and had a dragon head facing downwards.

As I inspected the sword, the cocoon that was right next to where the sword was held started to move. After a few moments, a larva busted out of the cocoon and let out a small chirp. The larva had a translucent blue colour to it, it had multiple small limbs on the underside of its belly, its eyes had a slight lighter blue colour compared to the rest of its body and had two long mandibles stretching outwards. To be honest...I'm not a big fan of bugs, never was in my lifetime, but something in the back of my head was telling me not to squish it.

Instead I placed my hand, well claw in this case towards it, only for it to to crawl up my arm and onto my shoulder. It let out a small but cherry kind of chirp. With a sword and apparently a bug at my side, I then headed towards the exit, this time not being slammed down by some unknown force. As I made my way down the mountain I was on, I heard a growl right behind me only to discover another monster wolf right behind me, before I could make a run for it, another one appeared in front of me, then another, then another until I was completely surrounded by them.

My heart started racing once more, completely surrounded by some fucked up wolf monsters. As I panicked and closed my eyes, I was unaware that a blue aura started to surround me, my dorsal plates started to glow blue along with my claws, eyes and mouth with trails of fire leaving the corners of my mouth.

"LEAVE ME, ALONE" I shouted

As I did this, a burst of energy came out every corner of my body, killing the monsters and setting the area ablaze. As I opened my eyes, I saw that the entire area was incinerated, not a single thing remained. I didnt have enough time to process this as I passed out when everything faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2: The World Of Remnant

My eyes slowly opened, only to be greeted by a pounding headache, I checked my surroundings to see that I was somehow back in Toronto...well whats left of Toronto anyways. I slowly got up and started wandering around the city, only to find the charred remains of my family, barely recognizing them at first. I couldn't do anything about it, my family is gone and the only thing I could do at the moment is grieve, only for me to be cut off by the sound of a loud thud coming from behind me. I slowly turned my head around, only for me to face a more demonic-looking Ghidorah, I immediately stumbled back as his necks reeled back and the undersides of his necks illuminated with golden light once more while letting out a demonic cackle almost as if he was laughing at my demise.

"NOOOOOOOOOO" I shrieked as a covered my eyes from the intense light as he fired his Gravity Beams at me once more

Only for me to shoot out of...a bed wearing some sort of hospital gown with my dorsal fins flashing red at a fast pace.

'It was only a nightmare, a very fucked up nightmare' I assured myself

After a few moments of calming myself down, my dorsal fins stopped glowing red.

As I adjusted to my surroundings, I realized I was in a hospital with a washroom to the left of me and a window with the curtains down to the right. Directly to the side of my bed was a small table which had all of belongings and sleeping right beside all of it was the larva. I grabbed my phone, only to realize that the battery was dead. I placed my phone back on the table only for me to glance towards the curtains, guess it would hurt to get some sunlight in here.

But from where I was sitting, I couldn't reach the curtains, I stood up and walked for a bit...only me for me to trip over my tail once more

Ow

'Ok, I really need to adjust to this' I thought

I then opened up the curtains and what I saw made my question my sanity

What I saw was Beacon academy, from the internet series, RWBY.

I jumped in surprise, only for me to fall once more and hitting the side of the bed and cutting my arm. The sound of the impact had woken up the larva who gave out a small chirp as an attempt to catch my attention. I was still in shock to pay notice to it, so she let out another small chirp but like the last one I didn't notice it. I got up and rushed to the bathroom to splash water on my face, after a few minutes of doing this, I rushed out of the bathroom and to the window only to be met with the same sight.

The larva then let out a third chirp to get my attention but I was too deep in thought.

'Ok, now I know someone must be f-' only for my train of thought to be cut off when something sticky hit me on the back of my head.

I turned around to see the larva who was glowing red, and with some sort of webbing hanging from its mouth. I can only assume the webbing came from it. I mean most species of caterpillars use webbing.

"What was that for?!" I asked angrily

It simply let out a small chirp in response, And waved one of its small pincers

"You sure have a weird way to greet people" I said only for her to fire another stream of webbing at me.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry. Let's start over, my name is Chris but my friends call me Shin. Whats yours?" I asked

The larva simply chirped at my response

"Right, your vocabulary is only limited to chirp, chirp and chirp. All in that order" I said

Its response was to fire another stream of webbing at me, this time I was able to dodge it.

"Yesh, does anyone here know how to take a joke?" I asked no one in particular.

I turned around only to see that the larva changed its colour to an green colour.

"What's up with the colour change...wait. Can you change your colour depending on your emotions?" I asked

The larva let out a small chirp while nodding for yes

"Well, at least I know what your saying...sorta. Its a work in progress" I said

"Anyways, do you know where we are?" I asked the larva

It then let out a disappointed chirp while turning grey

I just sat back down in the bed in disappointment, then again I do know where we are, just not entirely. I'm still trying to wrap my had around all of this. Actually now that I think about it, the wolf that attacked me in the woods definitely looked like a Beowulf, how I didn't recognize that is beyond me, then again I was panicking at the time so I didn't exactly have any time to think about it.

Before I could continue, I heard someone open the door, it was a woman. The woman had peach coloured hair that was tied neatly tied into a bun, red eyes and light mocha skin. She was wearing a small lab coat with black outlines on it, what looked like a pair of safety goggles, a pair of black boots that went past her knees and black gloves that reached past her elbows.

As she went in the room, she locked the door behind her and turned to face me, only for her to yelp in surprise and dropping a tray of food she was carrying.

'That looked good too, I was starting to get hungry' I thought.

"Who are you and how long was I out for" I asked

Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners? My name is Vanessa Peach, I'm the doctor who was taking care of you. You were out for quite some time, I think it was about two days." She said as she finished cleaning up the spilled food.

"Is that true?" I asked as I glanced towards the larva

The larva simply nodded and let out a small chirp

"How long were you up for?" Peach asked

"I'd say for about 10 minutes" I said

"As a doctor, I'd recommend you getting more sleep. But for now I'm hoping if you could answer a few questions" she said

"Ok but I don't know whats going on, so for every question I answer, can you answer one of my own?" I asked

"I suppose that's fair" Peach said

"Alright, shoot" I said

"What's your name?" Peach asked

At first I was about to tell her my real name, but I was hesitant for some reason. As a precaution, I'm just gonna go with my nickname "Shin", at least until I have a full grasp on whats going on.

"Shin. Shin Ziller" I said

Don't ask me about the last name.

"Where am I exactly" I asked

"Your currently in Beacon Academy's Medical District" Peach said

"Place of origin?" Peach asked

I was about to tell her Canada, but I highly doubt Canada even exists in this world.

"Outside of the kingdoms" I said

Well its technically the truth

"This one doesn't really have to do with anything from you. But what's her name?" Peach said referring to the larva

"Her?" I asked confused

"I'm referring to the larva right next to you" Peach said

I don't really know how to answer that question. We don't really know each other than well, should I just make up a name for her? But before I could say anything I could hear a voice from the back of my head saying the same name over and over again. _'Mothra'_

"Mothra" I said

"Age?" Peach asked

"Sixteen" I said

I was about to ask how I got here, until I realized that the sword I was carrying was gone

"Uh, wheres the sword That I was holding?" I asked

"Its currently in possession of our headmaster, but don't worry you'll get it back" Peach said

Not that I'm complaining, but I would at least have SOMETHING to protect myself with. Especially if I run into more Beowulfs again.

"Have you done any drugs?" She asked

"The medical kinds or the ones that people claim are fun but are not?" I asked

"Second one" Peach said

"Then no" I said

"How did I get here exactly?" I asked

"It's a bit of a long story" She said

"Well from the looks of things, I got time" I said

* * *

(2 Days Ago)

_Beacon Academy is among one of the best academies to pursue your career as a Huntsman or Huntress, elite fighters that have dedicated their lives to protect humanity from the creatures of Grimm. Though as Beacon is one of the best academies in all of Vale, they only accept the best, therefore, it's also one of the hardest academy's to be accepted in. Those who are accepted into Beacon are gonna have to go through, very exhausting training sessions, near-impossible exams and classes that will put you to sleep faster than a lullaby._

_Though those who have the strength, will and sanity to have gone through will all of that will become legends in their own regard. With one of those legends is a man with gray hair, spectacles over his eyes which were brown in colour. He wore a black suit with a green undershirt that went with his dark green pants and scarf. This man was known as Professor Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon Academy._

_Ozpin was currently sipping on his cup of coffee as he was picking out the first years for Beacon Academy until he suddenly felt a surge of power rush through him. Not expecting this sudden rush of energy, he stood from his chair and glanced towards the window._

_'What was that? There shouldn't be anyone who is able to generate that much energy.' Ozpin thought to himself._

_By using his aura, he was able to detect the source, it was coming from Mountain Glenn._

_'Could it be? Did someone manage to find it?'__ He thought to himself_

_Ozpin immediately got his scroll out and dialled for his assistant. She had bright blond hair tied into a bun, similar to Peach's hair style, her eyes were green in colour and wore a pair of oval shaped glasses. She wore a long-sleeved dress shirt with a black business skirt, black-brown leggings, a tattered cape with the inside being purple, and a pair of black boots with brown heels. This was Glynda Goodwitch, the combat instructor for the students of Beacon._

_"Hello? Oh, Professor Ozpin is something wrong?" Glynda asked_

_"Glynda, gather all the teachers and staff at once, we're going to Mountain Glenn." He said_

_"May I ask why?" She asked_

_"Glynda...someone may have found it" Ozpin said_

_"Impossible, we've sent Huntsman, Huntresses even some of the teachers and always came back empty handed" She said_

_"Either way, someone must've found it, we need to make sure it wasn't 'her', or her followers. Meet me in front of the school in 15 minutes" Ozpin said_

_"Understood" She replied_

_(15 Minutes Later)_

_Ozpin was standing outside of Beacon tower, waiting for his accomplices. He had to wonder, why of all times would it appear, and who found it? Is this person friend or foe? What is their intentions? His moment of thought was cut off by the sound of familiar footsteps._

_It was Glynda and Peach along with two older men. One of them wore double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. His pants he wears tucked into olive boots. He has gray hair and a gray mustache and appears to be slightly overweight, not that he really minded that is. His weapon was a mixture of a shotgun and a warriors axe. This was Peter Port, a teaches that specializes in the creatures of Grimm._

_The other looked significantly younger, he had messy green hair with brown eyes. His attire was disheveled: his white shirt partially tucked into his dark-green pants and its collar raised, showing a slack yellow tie, along with mismatched brown and black shoes. He also has round glasses that appear to be opaque. His weapon was a mixture between a travel mug and some sort of metal bat._

_"Forgive me for asking Ozpin, but why are we going to Mountain Glenn this late at night? Is it Grimm?" asked Oobleck_

_"Whats wrong Professor Oobleck, losing your edge" said Port_

_"DOCTOR Oobleck and no, but there are no signs of a Grimm attack...unless" Oobleck said as he realized something_

_"I detected some unknown source of energy coming from Mountain Glenn, its possible that some may have found it. Not only that, this energy may cause some of the Grimm on Mountain Glenn to run wild. We need to clear out all the enraged Grimm while locating this mystery person" Ozpin said as the bullhead landed_

_"Peach you'll remain in the bullhead, in case if anyone gets injured" Ozpin said_

_"Understood" Peach said_

_The Headmaster and his accomplices then board the Bullhead, headed for Mountain Glenn. The bullhead landed within a few meters with the entrance of a cave. A lone Beowolf noticed this, and charged towards the bullhead, only for it to be killed by Professor Port. The gunshot had attracted some more unwanted attention as another Beowolf appeared from the cave entrance, only for it to be batted away by Professor Oobleck. Unfortunately the impact had caused a major rockslide, separating the group and blocking the only entrance into the deeper parts of Mountain Glenn.__'_

_With the only known entrance into the lower caverns blocked, they had to find another entrance. To cover more ground, they had to split up into two teams of two with Port and Oobleck forming one team while Ozpin and Glynda formed another. Thirty minutes have passed and none of them have found another entrance, best they could do now is to keep trying while killing all of the rouge Grimm._

_"Ozpin, we've searched the entire mountain. I think our mystery person would've been gone by now. For now we need to regroup and come up with another plan" Glynda said_

_Before Ozpin could say anything, they heard something in the distance._

_"LEAVE ME ALONE" someone shouted before a blue light engulfed the area_

_Causing Ozpin and Glynda to cover their eyes from the blue light. As the light dimmed, they rushed to the are the blue light came from. The area was surrounded by trace amounts of "blue fire" and in the epicentre was a lone figure who suddenly collapsed for unknown reasons. Both Ozpin and Glynda rushed to the boy's aid only to realize...it wasn't human, it wasnt a faunus either, this was something new._

_"What...is it" asked Glynda_

_Ozpin wasn't paying too much attention to her, he check the boy for a pulse, after a few seconds he sighed in relief after detecting a pulse._

_Before he could do anything further, something struck Ozpin in the eye, it was some sort of webbing. He turned to the source, only to find a larva that was illuminating with red light while taking a defensive position. Ozpin simply wiped the webbing off of him before speaking to the larva_

_"It's alright, we won't hurt him. We'll make sure that he'll get all the proper care he needs" Ozpin said_

_The larva simply chirped at his response as her colour changed to a light blue colour._

_"Glynda, call Peach immediately" Ozpin said_

_He then glanced towards the boy's weapon. The blade had a bone like pattern to it as the hilt of the sword was gold in colour and had a sculpted dragon head that was pointed down. After a few minutes, another bullhead appeared with Peach in tow_

_"I came as fast as I could, so where is the-" only for her to be cut-off by the sight of the boy_

_"W-what, what is he?" She asked curiously_

_"I think it would be better, if he would answer that question. From what I can see, he doesn't seem to have any injuries. He did emit some sort of blue energy however.". Ozpin said as he was referring to the boy_

_"He seems perfectly fine to me, no injuries and no signs of a disease. But I'll need to take him back to the medical wing for further examination." Peach said as she examined the boy_

_'Yes, that seems to be the best course of action right now. Let me know if he wakes up, I have some questions for him." Ozpin said._

_Peach nodded as she carried the boy with the larva resting on his collar bone to the bullhead. While Ozpin picked up the blade and headed to the bullhead as well with Glynda in tow_.

* * *

(Present)

"Which does bring the question, how did you do that?" she asked

"Do what?" I asked confused

"When we found you, the entire area was set a blaze by some sort of blue energy."

"I honestly don't know, some of this is new to me. Sorry that I couldn't answer this one" I said

"It's alright, but this next one is a bit personal, but what are you?" She asked

"What do you mean by that?" I asked

"Well, it's obvious that your not human. There is a possibility that your a new breed of Faunus but you don't have any human features. Well mostly" She said

I don't even want to know how you came to that conclusion. So I'm pretty much and unknown species, then again I never existed in this world until now. I WAS human before but as of right now, I don't know WHAT I am.

"Kaijin. I'm a Kaijin" I said

Ok so I just made that word up. But its basically a mixture between two words. "Kaiju" which can go by many names one of them being "strange creature". The other parts comes from the word "kin", you can thank Skyrim for that inspiration. So the newly-made up word basically translates to "Descendants of Titans". I wouldn't really call myself a Titan, because those things are MASSIVE.

"Do you have any other questions?" Peach asked

"Well none come to mind at the moment" I said

"Alright then that should do it, its a pleasure to meet you Mr. Ziller." She said as she extended her arm out to shake my hand

Huh "Ziller", thats gonna take some getting used to. Then again I choose to give her my nickname instead my actual name so I guess it cant be helped.

As I shook her hand, I felt a wave of strange energy course through me. causing me to jerk my hand away from hers.

"Are you alright Mr. Ziller. She asked

"Sorry, I guess my hands stings a little" I said

"I should also let you that someone would like so see you, he asked me to come and get you once you were awake" She said

"Who would that be?" I faked in arrogance

"That would be the headmaster of Beacon Academy, Professor Ozpin" she said

"Your clothes are right next to you. Please get changed and I'll wait for you outside" Peach said

She then turned around and unlocked the door behind her, only for me to realize something

"Oh Ms. Peach" I said catching her attention

"One last thing, do you have any way to charge this?" I asked as I held my phone in my hand

She simply pulled out a yellow crystal that emitted trace amounts of electricity, she then grabbed my phone and put the tip of the crystal into the charging port. and surprisingly it was charging.

'Well, I guess thats one way to do it." I said

"Thank you" I said

She simply smirked and walked out of the room

Well its been one helluva Wednesday, well Friday in this case...right? First of all, I get incinerated by an three-headed alien dragon only to be isekai-ed into the world of Remnant by some unknown force, changed into something that doesn't classify as a human, picked up a POSSIBLE enchanted sword I mean theres no other way to explain what happened in the cave along with a glowing bug. Only for me to faint after emitting some sort of "blue energy" and waking up in the hospital.

As I got changed I realized that the cut on my arm was gone almost as if it wasn't there in the first place

'This just get weirder and weirder' I thought

"So Mothra was it? Let's go" I said as I extended my arm towards her

She simply climbed up my arm and sat on my shoulder. I then opened the door to see Peach waiting for me. We walked out of the medical district to see Beacon in its full glory. In all honesty it was better to see it in person rather than onscreen, you can see so much depth and development within the structures walls, it was almost like I was in Hogwarts. Not that I've ever been to Hogwarts but you know what I mean.

"So, where are you taking us, anyways" I said referring to me and Mothra

"I'm taking you to see the Headmaster of Beacon Academy" Peach said

"Any reason why?" I faked in arrogance

"Well its not everyday we find someone like you wandering around Mountain Glenn. I can only assume he'll want you to answer some questions" she said

As I was following Peach, I was looking through my phone only to discover that most of the memory card was corrupted. Most of the photos I have took through my teenage years were gone, one of the pictures that remained was one I've been meaning to delete. It was a screenshot of a news report about Ghidorah when he first revealed himself in Isla De Mara, the picture showed Ghidorah perching on top of Mara's volcano barely visible through the smoke, only showing the outline of his three heads and one of his massive wings through the smoke. I never really told anyone this, but because of Ghidorah, I have a rational fear of lightning and thunderstorms.

My train of thought was cut off by the sound of Peach's voice

"Well, we're here. Take the elevator to the top floor, the headmaster is currently waiting for you in his office" Peach said

"I'll see you- only for Peach to be cut off by the sound of her scroll ringing

"Hello...what! I'm on my way" Peach said as she hung up

"What was that all about" I asked

"Seems one of the first years injured himself while sparring" Peach said

"Well, I'll be in the medical district if you need to find me." she said

That is when I realized, I was so deep in thought, I realized I wasn't paying that much attention to my surroundings

"Uh..." only for me to get cut off by Peach

"Great, let me know how your meeting with Ozpin was" she said

I just stood there in silence, while Mothra let out a small chirp while bringing one of her limbs to her forehead. My guess is that she was attempting to do a facepalm. I walked in through the building and into the elevator and pressed the top button which I assumed will bring me to the top floor, and surprisingly it was a pretty long ride up. I mean of course I've seen how tall the tower was, but this is just ridiculous.

Guess I shouldn't complain too much, I mean its better than taking the stairs. If its taking this long just by taking the elevator, then I don't even want to imagine what it'll be like taking the stairs. Thankfully, after five minutes the elevator made a small ding, letting me know that we've reached our destination.

The doors then opened and I walked into his office, it was...spacious to say the least, nothing really seemed to standout. Actually, the only thing that was in his office was his desk covered with various supplies and who was sitting at his desk was Ozpin himself.

"Uh...hey" I said nervously

"Ah, hello there, my name is Professor Ozpin" He said

"Nice to meet you Ozpin, this is Mothra and my name is-" only for me to be cut off by him

"Shin Ziller. The boy who caused such a commotion at Mountain Glenn" He said

"Wait, how did you-" only for me to be cut off by him once more

"Vanessa told me about you" He said

'When? How? Actually it might've been when she was waiting for me outside' I thought

"Yeah, thanks for bringing me here by the way, and about Mountain Glenn...sorry about that" I said

"No worries, we had it under control" He said

"Anyway's, I'm hoping if you could answer a few questions?" he asked

"What kind of questions?" I asked

"Some which involves this sword" He said as he pulled it out

"What about it?" I asked

"I would like to know where you found it" He asked

"I found it in Mountain Glenn, I was trapped in a cave after SOMEONE caused a rockslide. With no where to go, I had to go down one of the many passageways. After wandering for who-knows how long, I found some sort of chamber and in the centre of that room, was that sword." I said

"Do you mind translating the marking's on that sword?" He asked me as he handed me the sword

The markings themselves were defiantly Japanese. is it possible that there were others before me?

"Translation is a bit rough, but I do believe it translates to the word 'Dagon'" I said

"Close, it translates to the NAME Dagon" He said

"Do you know what it means" Ozpin asked

"I can't really say I do, I just found the sword. I was trying to leave the cave system and leaving the sword behind only to hear a voice" I said

"A voice?" He asked

"It was defiantly male, but pretty deep. He spoke to me in another language but I think it was the word 'Stop'. I just assumed it was my head playing tricks on me. I ignored it the second time, only for some unknown force preventing me from walking away." I said

"It wanted you" Ozpin said

"Cuse me?" I asked

"I've sent multiple huntsman and huntresses in the past to retrieve this sword, only for them to comeback empty handed. I'm almost certain, that it wanted YOU to find it" He said

"Hang on, you told me that Dagon was a name, so who is Dagon exactly?" I asked

"Let me explain, Dagon is the name of ancient sea god from ancient times. He was considered to be one of the great protectors of the natural order. However there are still many things we don't know about him, which is why I wanted to find that sword." He said

"Ok...but what does the sword have to do with Dagon" I asked

"I was hoping you could answer that" He said

"What made you think that?" I asked

"You bear some resemblance to him" He said

"Well, I wasn't always like this" I muttered

"What was that?" Ozpin asked

"I said that aloud didn't I?" I asked

"Well you certainly peaked my interest now. What did you mean by 'I wasn't always like this'. Which brings me to my next question. Who are you exactly?" He asked

I glanced towards Mothra who just simply nodded at me. Implying me that I should tell him. Wait how on Earth does she even know?!

"Alright, I'll tell you. BUT you must promise me that whatever comes out of my mouth DOESN'T leave this room. Actually what I say might sound farfetched but I swear its the truth" I said

"I promise, also you dont need to worry theres nothing in this world that wouldn't surprise me" He said

Well you are a guy that can come back from the dead so...

"Ok then, I'm not exactly from here, from this world I mean. I was originally a human from a planet called Earth. Currently there is this war thats been going on for the past few months, within that timespan, most of Earth's major cities were destroyed. But what happened next, the bombings were the least of our worries" I said

This caused Ozpin's eyes to widen

"A strange energy signature was discovered in the Antarctic, which is basically a very cold place. One of the opposing nations unearthed it, unknowingly that this energy signature was alive. They awakened something evil, something that wasn't from our world, we called it Ghidorah." I continued

I then pulled out my phone to show him the screenshot of Ghidorah

Ghidorah's latest attack was at the city in Toronto, where I was currently was. I met my demise at the claws of him, I honestly thought I was done for. Before I died, I heard a comforting female voice that said 'You're going to be okay'. Then I suddenly woke up in the forest along with my new body." I finished

I did leave the parts out where I knew about everything from the show and for good reason. Trust me as of right now, there is enough shit going on as it is, especially in Volume 6. Well I only saw the first episode of volume 6 but I can tell that he's hiding something

Ozpin's eyes only narrowed when I finished

'And he think I'm crazy, good job Chris' I thought sarcastically

"Well, that certainly explains everything up to this point" Ozpin said

"...Wait, WHAT" I shouted

"Like I said there isn't anything in this world that could surprise me"

"Just like that?" I asked

"Just like that, besides we don't have a single file on a Shin Ziller in Atlas, Vacuo, Vale or Mistral. While it is farfetched like you said it was, it does explain why we can't find anything about you in the four kingdoms" He said

"However I am interested i this 'Ghidorah' you mentioned, you mind elaborating" He asked

As on que, thunder flashed causing me to jump

"You're certainly jumpy" Ozpin joked

"Your hilarious you know that, besides there is a personal reason why" I yelled

"Why is that" He asked

"Its personal" I said as I turned around

"Its seems that you are scared of it, does thunder and lightning have some sort of connection to this Ghidrah?" Ozpin asked

"First of all its pronounced 'Ghidorah', and second of all yes. But if you don't mind I really don't like talking about it, and I mean I. DON'T. LIKE. TALKING. ABOUT. IT." I said

Mothra simply chirped a worrisome tone, she then nuzzled against my cheek in an effort to comfort me

.

.

.

"Sorry about that, he's partially the reason why I'm scared of lightning. He can generated his own localized storm as he flies. I can't even trust a bloody thunderstorm because of him" I said

"If you don't mind, can we move onto a different subject?" I asked

"Alright" He said

"So, Mr. Ziller. What are you going to do now?" He asked

"To be honest, I'm not so sure. It would seem kind of stupid to wander around in a world you don't know about. If that was the case, I would only live for about a few days anyway. Besides even with my new form, I don't really know anything about it, from what I heard from Peach is that I emitted some strange blue energy from my body before passing out" I said

"How about we change that" Ozpin said

"What are you proposing?" I asked

"I want you to study here at Beacon and to personally train you to become the next wielder of Dagon and find out the secrets that it holds. But be forewarned, I wasn't the only person looking for the sword, there are others who want the sword. Once they find out that the sword has been found, you will have a target painted on your back." Ozpin said

"What do you guys teach here exactly" I asked in arrogance

"We teach and train students to become Huntsman and Huntresses, elite warriors who have dedicated their lives to protect the world of Remnant from the creatures of Grimm" He explained

"Whats a Grimm...wait you mean that skull-wolf thing that was chasing me?" I asked in arrogance

"Correct, however Beowulfs are only one of the many species of Grimm, some are bigger and stronger than others, some Huntsman and Huntresses have difficulties taking them down" he said

"And here I am unable to swing a sword properly" I said

"And I want to change that" Ozpin said

"But why me of all people, I'm nothing special, I'm just a nobody" I said

"Thats not how I see it. Dagon chose you to be its wielder for reasons I don't know. What I do know is that he does see potential in you, if that wasn't the case the you wouldn't be here in the first place." He said as he extended his hand forward

We now I'm stuck with two options once more, but what if Ozpin is right? Does Dagon really see something in me, but if I do take the sword I'll have more than just a few targets on my back. But then again, Ozpin is giving me an opportunity here, besides from the looks of things the Fall of Beacon hasn't occurred yet and if I just sat around and didn't do anything, that'll leave a bad taste in my mouth. So what the hell, I got nothing else to lose anyways.

"Are you with me?" I asked Mothra

She simply nodded and chirped

"Ozpin...you got yourself a deal" I said as I shook his hand

"Oh and Ozpin" I said

"Yes" He responded

"There is gonna be a time where I have to tell someone where I truly came from. When that time comes, I'll be the one to tell them. I don't want it to come from someone else. Can you promise me that as well?" I asked

"I can" Ozpin replied

"Anyway's what time is it, its getting dark out" I asked

"9:36 PM" He said as he pulled out his scroll

"Seems getting kind of late, do you have a room I can sleep in. I don't really have a home here in Remnant" I said

"We do have one prepared for you but before I can show you your room, I need you to come here" He said

I did as he said and went behind his desk, he then stood up, placed both of his hands on my shoulders and closed his eyes

'Ok, now this is starting to get awkward' I thought

"Close your eyes and concentrate, same thing goes to your little bug pal" He said

I nodded as both me and Mothra closed our eyes as he recited a chant

_"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee"_

I jumped back in shock as I felt a surge of energy flowing within me, while Mothra simply just shook her head

"What did you do to me?" I asked

"I unlocked both of your auras by using my own" He said

"What's aura?" I asked faking arrogance

"Your aura is one of the many tools a Huntsman or a Huntress has, it is his or her shield. By baring your soul outwards as a force to deflects harm or heal minor wounds. Without aura, you would surely die. Not only that, you can use your aura as a semblance, a power that each Huntsman or Huntress possesses. " He said

"Wait, you said that you can use your aura to heal minor wounds right" I asked

"Yes that is correct" He said

"Well before you unlocked my aura, I sort-of cut my self in the medical district before coming here. But after a few moments, it was gone, almost as if it wasn't there in the first place. I didn't even have my aura unlocked during that time" I said

"Not only that I emitted some sort of blue energy in the mountains, so I don't think that these powers are mine are aura based, they might be based on biology" I said

"If your curious to find out on what your new form can do, I recommend going to Peach to help you for that and if you survive her tests, thats a bonus" He said

"Wait, what did you just say!" I yelled

"Well, its time for you to head to bed, follow me. I'll lead you to your quarters" He said

'And just like that he changed the subject' I thought

I followed Ozpin to the elevator, to which he hit the button that was labelled '7' which I can presume is the seventh floor.

"Hey Professor Ozpin, you don't mind if I call you that right?" I asked

"I don't mind, all my students call me that" He said

Right, stupid question

"Can I ask you a few questions" I asked

"Of course, I'm sure you have many questions about our world." He said as the elevator doors opened

"Thats the understatement of the century, I mean if someone else was trapped in another world, they would probably have a thousand questions in mind. But as of right now I only have a few in mind." I said

"Do you have any idea how I got here in the first place" I asked

"I can only assume some outside force had something to do with it, it may have to do with that voice you heard before you died. Dagon itself might' have been involved as well but as of right now we can't prove that." He said

"Alright then. Anyways, I don't mean to sound racist but whats a Faunus, I herd Peach using that term when 'classifying' me" I asked in arrogance

"A Faunus is a person with animal like features. Unfortunately most of the Faunus these days are being treated horribly" He said

"I don't even want to imagine what it'll be like when someone sees me like this" I said

"Yes unfortunately, the world is a cold unforgiving place, speaking of, you told Peach that you called yourself aKaijin is that right?" He said

"It's just a word I made up, I was human before all of this. I'm just surprised I didn't freak out as much when I did." I said

"Anyways what was that crystal that Peach pulled out, it had sparks coming out of it and it charged my phone." I asked in arrogance

"That would be dust" He said

"Dust? No offence but thats a dumb name for a crystal" I said

"None taken, anyways dust can come in many varieties, Fire, Water, Earth and Air" He said

"It sounds like magic to me" I said

"It isn't, anyways we use dust in our everyday life for hundreds of years. It can be used to power our kingdoms, used to fight against the Grimm, even in cooking" He said

"Ok, last question. What are Peach's 'tests' exactly?" I asked

"And look at that we're here" He said

'Ok, seriously this is the second time you've avoided that question. Are they THAT bad?' I thought

As he opened the door to my room, I looked at my was an average sized bed in the right corner of the room, a bookshelf with a variety of books for Remnant History, Grimm studies even Dust sciences. There was a desk next to the bookshelf, with an assortment of pens, pencils, notebooks and other supplies for the wall next to the bed was a painting of what I assume to be the Forever Fall forest. There was a bathroom to the right of the room.

"This seems pretty spacious just for one person" I said with Mothra letting out a small chirp while nodding her head in agreement

"Well in Huntsman/Huntresses academies, during the entrance exam we allow our students to choose their partners for the next four years with four members for each team" He said

"I guess that makes sense" I said

"Anyways you should probably rest up for tomorrow" He said

"Do we start training tomorrow?" I asked

"No, but I would like you to explore the campus tomorrow, get to know the layout of the school and more importantly to make new friends" he said

"To be honest, I'm pretty shy when it comes to meeting new people, but i'll try my best" I said

Before he could close the door, I shoved my foot in the door jam

"Oh and Professor Ozpin, one more thing. Can I have an extra pillow for her" I said as I pointed towards Mothra

Then out of nowhere he pulled out a pillow from behind his back

'How in the...you know what don't question it' I thought

"Thanks" I said

He simply nodded and closed the door. I placed the extra pillow right next to the book shelf and held out my arm towards it. Mothra crawled down my arm and went on the pillow, circling around the centre a few times before lying down.

'Wait I don't have an PJ's so how am I-' only for my train of thought to be cut off as I was a brown box on one of the desks.

'That wasn't there before, was it?' I thought

I opened up the package, only to find a tank top and some stretchy pants

"Ok now this is just getting creepy" I said

But for the sake of my remaining sanity, I'd better not question it. I went to the bathroom to get changed and towards the light switch. As I turned off the lights, Mothra started to glow a light-blue colour, I hope that means thats shes happy, I guess we'll find out tomorrow, but for now I need to get some sleep, its been a long day and thats putting it lightly.

"Well I guess this is my life now" I simply said to myself before turning myself over and falling asleep


	3. Chapter 3: Beacon Academy

I woke up the next morning, however unlike in the hospital, I had a pleasant dream. But most noticeably, my dorsal fins were glowing blue at a slow and steady pace before it diminished. I'm no scientist but my guess is that my dorsal fins flash depending on my dreams or mood, If I have a nightmare they glow red but if its blue then I'm just having a normal dream. I quickly grabbed my phone to check the time only to realize that Remnant doesn't exactly have the same time zone as me.

It was still a bit dark out, not only that, I don't see any students so I can only assume it was between seven to eight AM.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to get a scroll here, but then again my money is useless here" I muttered to myself

I still had sometime to myself, so just for the fun of it I cracked open the Grimm studies textbook, I mean I am going to fight these things during my time here. It would be pretty stupid of me just to engage one in combat without the knowledge or skills in order to kill it. I mean sure I did kill a horde of Beowolves but afterwards I just fainted. I don't even want to think about what would've happened if Ozpin didn't find me.

Speaking of Ozpin, I'm gonna have to go with his advice and visit the medical district sometime this week, maybe Peach could somehow help me and learn more about my powers and hopefully, it wont cause me to faint. But I'm more worried about what her "tests" are than anything else.

I was about to go outside of my dorm, only to find that the door is locked, I tried jiggling the doorknob a few more times before giving up and sitting down at my desk.

'Did Ozpin, lock the door on purpose, or is this normal to prevent students from snooping around other dorms during the night. Actually, Peach did lock the door behind herself after she walked into my hospital room the other day.' I thought

Then I thought about what Ozpin said_ "I wasn't the only one looking for the sword. Once they find out that Dagon has been found, you will have a target painted on your back". _That does explain the locked doors, to prevent other people from getting in, but who are "they" exactly? Are they bandits, mercenaries, gangsters or a possible cult...actually now thinking about it, I do have some people in mind considering they know that some of Remnants fairy tales are real and are willing to do anything just for power.

I mean, Salem and her followers is a pretty obvious answer but as of right now, I don't think she knows about my existence or does she know that Dagon has been found, so for now I'm off her list. Her followers however, that could be a different story. There is another possible candidate, Raven Branwen, I mean she would do anything to protect her tribe, besides shes willing to level a whole village just for survival...but then again it would be pretty stupid of her to attack Beacon just to get a sword. From what I've heard when things do get difficult, she'll run from the fight.

My train of thought was cut off by the sound of a familiar squeak. I turned my head and saw that Mothra was fully awake, looking at me with a concerned look while glowing purple. I can't speak Mothra but what I can tell is that shes concerned about something...is it me?

"I'm alright, I'm...just thinking about a few things thats all" I said

Mothra simply crawled off her pillow, jumped on my bed, got on the railing, then jumped on my shoulder.

"I gotta ask, why do you care so much about me? I've only known you for about a day. I don't mean that it's a bad thing, but why do you care about a stranger you've only just met?" I asked

She the crawled down my arm and placed one of her pincers on my hand while still glowing purple

"You know where I truly come from don't you? Like before I told Ozpin" I asked as I realized why she was concerned

She nodded in response

"Were you the one who brought me here?" I asked before my hand slightly clenched

She then shook her head, telling me that it wasn't her

"I didn't asked to be incinerated by a dragon, I didn't ask to be put back together, I didn't ask for a new form then dumped onto this world. I never asked for anything like this. As of right now, everything of mine is gone...in a way, my family thinks I'm dead and I have no way to contact them to let them know that I'm ok. And to make matters worse, HES still out there back on Earth where he continues to cause destruction wherever he wakes! Whoever's voice I heard before I died, at first I fell sad angry, furious even." I ranted

Mothra's head dropped slightly

"However, I can't be mad forever. I am grateful at whoever saved me. I wished I could thank it but I'm still a bit upset about all of this but overtime, I'll get over it" I said

Mothra then picked her head up and crawled back onto my shoulder once more while turning yellow

"You know, it actually feels good to get this off of my chest, guess my option right now is to move forward" I said

"Actually that reminds me" I said getting Mothra's attention

"You can change colours depending on your mood, I'd like to know which colours translate to which emotion. Not only that we might be able to communicate a bit better if we do" I asked

Mothra nodded and chirped in a happy tone

"Alright then. lets get started" I said

* * *

(45 Minutes Later)

"Ok, that took a lot longer than expected" I said

Mothra nods in agreement

"But heres the gist of it, Blue is just your standard colour, Yellow means you're happy, Red means you're angry, Grey means your disappointed, Purple means that your concerned, Orange means that you're confused and finally Green means your smug" I said as Mothra nodded her head at my many responses

"Well now we got that out of the way, you want to watch a movie on my phone or something? Our door is currently locked and I have nothing to do, not only that I don't want to get in trouble for busting down a door. " I said

Then on cue I heard someone outside my dorm room, unlocked the door and walked into my room, it was Peach.

"Oh hey Professor Peach" I asked with Mothra waving her pincer

"Please, no formalities, just call me Peach" she said with a smile

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked

"Professor Ozpin has assigned me and other teachers as a tour guide around the school when they're free, since you'll be enrolling in this academy next semester" she said

"Oh, thanks I guess. Come on Mothra, we don't want to keep her waiting." I said as I extended my arm towards hers

Mothra crawled up my arm and just sat on my shoulder. I got dressed in my old clothing and then I gathered my essentials, including the sword and walked out of my dorm room while Peach locked the door behind me. Now that brings the question...

"Hey Peach, why was my door was locked? Is this procedure with all the other students?" I asked

"No, Ozpin told us too, it was meant to keep you safe. You wield Dagon, one of the most powerful weapons in all of Remnant even though we don't know what it does, there is a possibility that 'very bad people' know that its been found and will do anything to get there hands on it. So until you are properly trained, we are gonna have to lock the door every night to keep you from harm" she said

"Sorry, its just, feels like someone is keeping me prisoner in my own room even though that it wasn't your intention" I said

"It's alright, I think anyone would feel that way if they were in the same situation as you. Oh that reminds me." she said as she pulled out a scroll from her lab coat

"This is for you, I noticed you didn't have one on you. So I took it upon myself to get you one" she said

"Oh uh thank you" I said nervously

"Anyways how is this tour going to work exactly?" I asked

"I was put in charge of showing you the medical district of Beacon, while other teachers will give you a tour of the district their familiar with. Each tour should be around an hour and 45 minutes" she said

"But before we start the tour, we have to get you some breakfast first. As I recall you haven't eaten anything for the last two days" she said

As she said that my stomach growled

"Yeah...lets do that first. Whats on the menu?" I asked

"Its more like an all you can eat buffet than a menu actually" she said

"Oh okay" I said

Peach then led me to the cafeteria and let me just say that this place is humongous. I mean sure they got to support all of these Huntsman and Huntresses in training but my God. You could fit three classrooms in here!

"Anyway's I have a class to teach, its currently eight in the morning, I'll come by and get you at around ten, meet me in the courtyard after" she said before walking out

I walked over to the buffet and I looked at the many choices they had, eggs, bacon, sausages, pancakes, waffles, pretty much what you would expect during breakfast. I glanced towards Mothra who was looking around for something, actually that begs the question, what does she eat?

"...wait, what do you eat exactly?" I whispered to Mothra

Mothra chirped and pointed at the salad bar with peas, carrots and other kinds of vegetables along with various kinds of fruit

"Well, I'm gonna go and get myself something to eat, I'll also grab a small second plate for your food" I said

Getting something to eat was easy, finding a place to sit...not so much. As I walked past some of the other students, they had a look of confusion, and some were even baffled when they saw me, I guess they never saw a Kaijin before. Mothra started to glow purple with concern once more when she saw the other students looks. After a few minutes I gave up finding an empty seat and just went towards the corner of the cafeteria and sat down, I placed both plates down with Mothra slowly crawling down my arm to her plate. I could tell that people were staring at us, but I guess it couldn't be helped.

We were probably there for a few minutes until we both heard footsteps approaching us. As we both looked up, we saw a girl approaching us. She wore he traditional Beacon uniform, she had long brown hair and brown eyes, but noticeably she had a pair of long, brown rabbit ears.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked

"I noticed that you didn't have any place to sit, would you like to come to our table" she said nervously

"Our table?" I asked

She then pointed behind herself where three others were staring. Two males and and other female that wore Beacon uniforms. One of the males had dark skin and his hair was red in colour, the other was a very large man who also looked Japanese. The female had dark-brown hair and wore sunglasses. It's pretty obvious that they're team CFVY, but for reasons I have to play dumb.

"I'd like that, thank you" I said

"No problem, but is your little friend ok?" she asked

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Shes glowing green, does that mean its sick" she said

I then turned and faced the ground, only to find Mothra glowing green

"The hell are you so smug about?" I asked

"Smug?" she asked

"Oh, she is capable of bioluminescence and she changes colour depending on her mood" I said

"That makes sense, why is she smug exactly?" she asked

"Honestly, not so sure" I said as I picked Mothra up and placed her on my shoulder

"Anyways, my name is Shin Ziller and this is Mothra, what's yours?" I asked

Mothra chirped and waved one of her pincers

"My name is Velvet Scarlatina, its nice to meet you" she said

Well, I do know who she is, even though she s a minor character in the series but from what I've heard, shes pretty shy around new people but is incredibly nice. So I think one of her teammates sent her to get me for reasons unknown. Either way, its good to meet some new people. As I walked over to her table, I overheard a few students call me a few names, freak, monster the usual but this time I didn't mind.

"Hey Velv, who's this" the girl asked

"Oh this is Shin, Shin Ziller" Velvet said

"...Hi" I said nervously

"Names Coco, nice to meet you" the newly named Cocoa

"Yatsu" the newly named Yatsu said

"My name is Fox, its nice to meet you" the newly name fox said as he extended his arm towards...Velvet

"Uh Fox...he's to the right of you" Coco said

"Oh" Fox said

"My name is Fox, its nice to meet you" Fox repeated

"Uh..nice to meet you to" I said

I glanced towards Coco with a confused look, she then pointed towards her eyes and then back to Fox. I then glanced back to Fox and realized that his eyes were white, he's blind.

"So what year are you guys?" I asked

"We're all first years" Coco said

Ok then that gives me at least two years before the Fall of Beacon and everything else afterwards

"What about you?" Velvet asked

"I'm...actually learning how to fight here. In fact I'm not really enrolled in this academy...yet" I said

As soon as I said that, everyone at the table stopped eating and glanced towards me

"I thought you had to train at the many combat schools to get into Beacon!" She said in shock

"Well lets just say I'm a 'special case', besides other students have passed the initiation with flying colours even though they haven't enrolled in any of the schools" I said

"Then what are you doing here if you are not enrolled?" Fox said

"Peach dropped me off here to get some breakfast first then she and the other staff members were going to give me a tour around the school for next semester. Its basically an open house." I said

Before anyone could answer more questions, Mothra chirped and waved her right pincer at the rest of the team, that got everyone's attention

"And who's this?" Coco asked

"Oh, this is Mothra" I said

"Shes kinda cute" Yatsu said as she rubbed Mothra forehead

Mothra chirped in delight while glowing yellow

"Whoa" Coco said in surprise

"She can change her colour depending on her mood." Velvet said

"How do you-" Fox said only to be cut off by Velvet

"Shin told me, although I only saw her glow green which means she smug" Velvet said

"What does yellow mean?" Yatsu said

"Yellow means that she happy" I said

Mothra then jumped of of my shoulder and crawled to the centre of the table. She let out a series of chirps, probably as an attempt to communicate with them. I could only sit and watch them laugh at her attempt to communicate with them, however those who did laugh got shot with webbing, it honestly feels like having a family again but in all honesty no one could ever replace them. Despite my attitude and my appearance, they still cared about me, that is something I'm thankful for.

"You alright? You've been a bit quiet" Velvet said

"I'm fine its just I wasn't expecting other students being this nice to me, despite my appearance" I said

"We're not like that, but if you don't mind, what kind of Faunus are you? Coco asked

"I'm not really a Faunus, I'm what is classified as a Kaijin" I said

"What is a Kaijin exactly?" she asked

"To be honest, I don't really know, I'm just classified as one. As far as I know, I'm pretty much the only one thats been classified. It means I'm basically on my own" I said

"Must've been hard growing up" Yatsu said

"It was, however I had one friend that liked me for not what I am but for who I am" I said

"Where is he now? I'd like to meet him" Velvet said

"...he's not here anymore" I said

"I'm sorry to hear that" Yatsu said as he placed his hand of my shoulder

"What happened to him exactly? You don't have to answer it if you don't want to" Cocoa said

Well I do have to open up to somebody. It would be pretty suspicious is someone is walking around in an academy that he isn't enrolled in

"Well, I used to live on a small island between the kingdoms of Vale and Mistral. It was a beautiful place (eh mostly beautiful), unfortunately one day the towns people got paranoid on one another and that started a conflict that resulted in many deaths. To make things worse, a new problem showed up, a demon. I don't know what this thing was but it was massive, enough to flatten entire houses And it seemed to control the very weather itself." I said

"W-was it some sort of Grimm?" Velvet asked

"No, this...this was something else. It burned everything in sight and despite this new problem, people were still at each others throats. This continued until it burned everything to the ground, it even sunk the entire island, as far as I know I'm the only survivor.

As soon as I finished, everyone at the table was stunned. I would be surprised if they weren't

"What did it look like" Yatsu asked

"The only thing I could make out was that it had three serpentine heads." I asked

"Are you sure it wasn't three separate entities?" Fox asked

"No, this was just one entity. I don't exactly know what I saw but it was a demon. To the Grimm, they would be ants when comparing them to him" I said as I clenched my fork

"...and its still out there?" Fox said

"Yeah, when I washed up on shore, nobody believed me. I found Mothra soon after and we've been with each other ever since. The headmaster found me on Mountain Glenn and offered to take me under his wing." I said

Well its the truth...kinda. I had to leave out the parts where I come from another world and how Ghidorah is an extraterrestrial dragon. Hopefully mentioning him only having three heads will satisfy their curiosity.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" Yatsu said only for me to cut him off

"It's alright, but sometimes I do wish that I could've done something" I said

I felt another hand on my shoulder, I glanced towards the left of me to find Velvet trying to comfort me

"I know how you feel" Velvet said

"How so?" I asked

"I lost all of my friends during the Mountain Glenn incident, so I know how it feels to lose someone you care about" she said

"Thank you, but if you guys don't mind, I'd like to drop the subject. This really is something I'm not that comfortable talking about" I said

Team CFVY then nodded at my response

"Thanks" I said

Then on cue I heard the bell ring

"Well...I guess that means breakfast is over. It was nice meeting you guys" I said as I got up with Mothra in tow

"Likewise" Coco said

"Hope to see you guys again soon" I said

"See ya" Fox said

I simply waved at them before heading out of the cafeteria. I looked at my scroll only to find it was 8:45 AM.

'Ok...what the hell am I gonna do for the next hour and fifteen minutes, I guess I could head to the courtyard and see whats outside' I thought

I was unaware that a specific headmaster was watching me during breakfast who couldn't help but crack a smile after making some new friends

* * *

(9:00 AM) Courtyard

I did start wondering around the outside of the school, mainly because I was bored. But for once in my life, I thank boredom for getting me to walk around. Turns out there is a lot on the outside as well. The statue in front of the school consisted of a huntsman and a huntress with the huntsman carrying a sword, while the huntress has some sort of battle axe. A Beowolf was at the bottom but whats strange about is that is looking to the left just like the huntsman, maybe this is meant to imply something?

Anyways, next is the CCT Tower, it establishes communication throughout the four kingdoms but unfortunately even if one gets taken down, communication is shot. It's pretty much the only way to communicate across the four kingdoms.

One of the more strangest things I've seen was the school had a farm, with chickens...just chickens. I honestly don't even know why theres a farm here but I can only assume that its used as food. But from what I've heard anyone can access it, even the students.

But by far the best thing, I've seen was the view in front of Beacon academy, you could see the entire city of Vale from here and the falls were absolutely stunning, it did however remind me of Niagara Falls back on Earth. It was one of the many places I loved visiting, especially during Canada day where the falls glow. I probably sat there a good while because my thought was cut off by someone approaching me

"There you are, I was starting to get worried" Peach said

"Hm, oh sorry I lost track of time" I said

"Stunning, isn't it" she said

"Yeah, it kind of reminds me of home." I said

"What was your home like, before it was...sunk?" Peach asked

My eyes widened at this response.

"Wait, who told you this?" I asked

"I asked the students you were hanging out with during breakfast. But I did tell them to keep this to themselves" Peach said

"It's...really something I'm not entirely comfortable talking about. Heck there are even moments when I tried to change the subject just to get me to stop talking about it." I said

"I may have not experienced loss like you and other students have, but I can at least understand how it feels" she said

"How so?" I asked

"Part of being a huntress is not just about combating the Grimm, but to inspire others to do something better. But even as a Huntress I have failed in many things, things that I still regret to this day. However I don't let those hold me down, it inspires me to become better, to make sure nothing like this doesn't happen again." she said as she embraced me

"Please don't let your losses drag you down. If you need to talk about a few things, just ask" she said

Mothra chirped as she went to rub off on my cheek

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks" I said

"Anytime, now lets go and get this tour started" she said in a cheery tone

'That was a sudden mood shift' I thought

I then got up and followed Peach to the Medial District of Beacon. I was always interested in science so I was curious to see how it works in this world.

* * *

(10:00 AM) Medical District

"What do you teach in the medical district exactly?" I asked

"I teach dust sciences in Beacon Academy, we allow students to experiment with dust crystals and even combine them into other compounds." she said

"That sounds interesting" I said

Peach showed me around the medical district, the labs, the reactors and some equipment I've never seen before, probably because my world doesn't have any of Remnant's dust. I saw some of the students experiment on what looks like fire and lightning dust crystals.

"Hey Peach, what are they doing in there?" I asked referring to the students

"Hm, oh my students are combining dust crystals to form new kinds of dust" she said

"Like how if you mix air and water dust, you can form ice dust right?" I asked

"Exactly!" she said

"Oh, I hope you don't mind I need to stop by my office to pick my scroll up, you mind waiting?" she asked

"I don't mind" I said

She unlocked her office door and all I can say that her office is a bit of a mess, papers are everywhere with huge piles of dust used as paperweights even a whiteboard filled with all kinds of equations and yes that is the best way I can describe it at the moment, not really an expert when it comes to dust. Speaking of experts, I think now would be a good time to ask for her help sometime this week

"Oh Peach, I got a favour to ask of you. Its about that blue energy you mentioned" I said catching her attention

"I don't know a lot about it, what I do know however is that it isn't aura based, so my second guess is that it might be based on biology. Can you help me learn more about it sometime this week?" I asked

As soon as I said this, her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"YES I CAN, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR GIVING THIS OPPORTUNITY TO STUDY A SPECIMEN SUCH AS YOURSELF. IF YOU DON'T MIND, I'D LIKE IT IF YOU LET ME CONDUCT A FEW EXPERIMENTS WITH DUST ON YOU" she shouted as she hugged and shook me in delight

'I'm starting to rethink this whole situation, and I didn't like how she referred to me as a specimen, but for now I'll just go with it' I thought to myself

"Uh is it going to hurt?" I asked between shakes

"No, well most of it is. Its just for some medical research" she said

"Anyway's heres my scroll number, you can contact me if you have any questions concerning you or your studies. It's almost 11:45, we don't want to keep the others waiting, especially one of them." she said

"Who is that 'one' exactly?" I asked

"That would be Glynda Goodwitch, the head of the combat district" Peach said

'Ah, that makes sense, shes pretty strict. Probably not a good idea to ask why she has a riding crop as a weapon' I thought

"Sounds pretty serious" I said

"You have no idea, shes pretty strict but deep down she does care for her students" Peach said

We then walked out of Peach's office and headed straight for the auditorium. There we saw a man with green hair waiting for us.

"Hey Doctor Oobleck this is-" only for Peach to be cut off by Oobleck

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Ziller! My name is Doctor Oobleck! I will be teaching all about the long history of Remnant!" Oobleck said as he shook my hand violently.

"Nice to meet you too" I said between shakes

I noticed to the right of me that Mothra's cheeks were starting to turn into a dark green colour. It could be a new colour or its because shes about to throw up. I honestly hope its the first one.

"We don't have any time to waste, lets get a move on" Oobleck said as he grabbed my arm and ran off

* * *

(11:45 AM) (Lecture Room, Library)

"Anyway's here is where you'll be learning about the history of-" only to be cut off after realizing I was catching my breath

"Are you ok?" Oobleck asked

"Just...need to catch my breath. Never seen anyone run that fast in my life" I said

I glanced to my side, to see Mothra still hanging on for dear life even though we weren't even moving

As I looked up, I got a clear look at Doctor Ooobleck's room. There were papers all over his desk and behind him was an entire map of Remnant with various notes on it which each note being connected by red threads.

"So...your Beacons history teacher?" I asked in faked arrogance

"That's correct , I believe that history has an important part in how the future will play out"

"How so?" I asked

"If we do ignore what has happened in the past, its bound to happen again for future generations. The question is, what's history is to you?" He asked

"Someone once told me that myth is our compass. There have been many fairy tales, myths, legends over the course of who knows how long. It does make you wonder, is it just a story. I said

"What do you mean by that?" Oobleck asked

"Remnant is a world with a forgotten past, it makes you wonder if there really was a knight in shining amour who fought an ancient dragon. With that logic in mind, it makes you wonder what else is out there. This sword that I carry is one of those examples, it just shows that there is something out there waiting to be discovered." I said

"Thats an interesting point of view and I like you enthusiasm of adventure, but it doesn't really answer my question" He said

"Oh sorry. History has shown again and again how nature points out the folly of man." I said

"What was that?" he asked

"Its just something someone said to me once. When thinking about it along with whats happened in the last couple years, it makes sense. Mans arrogance and lust for power has caused many problems such as the great war, if were not careful with that power, we will be repeating the same mistake" I said

Believe me I should know, I had to live with mans arrogance and that woke up you know who

"It sounds like you have some experience" Oobleck finished

"I do have some experience in that category. One I'm not very comfortable about" I said

"Was it that bad Mr. Ziller?" Oobleck said

"Worse" I said

"Anyways tell me Mr. Ziller, have you've ever been outside of the kingdoms?" Oobleck asked

"Not really, I've only seen my village and only a part of Vale. So I don't really know a lot about the other kingdoms. I may crack open one of the history books from inside my room later" I said

"Anyway's lets continue with our tour shall we?" Oobleck said

"Mothra...you better hang onto something" I said as he grabbed my arm once more and ran out the door

(15 minutes later)

"Anyways Mr. Ziller right here is our library" Oobleck said

I was expecting something smaller based on the library back at home. Boy was I wrong, Beacons library was even bigger than the dining hall, it was filled to the brim with books and comics. However the library is used nowadays as a meetup area to play some board games. But before I could ask Oobleck any questions I hear a scroll go off

"Hello...I'l be right there" Oobleck said

"Sorry Mr. Ziller but something just came up, for now just explore the library" He said before running off

.

.

.

"So...you want to reads some comics or something before he heads back?" I said to Mothra

Mothra chirped and nodded in response

Finding the comics section was...hard, it was almost like a labyrinth in here. The comics here weren't anything special just typical Superhero comics, not that I hate heroes or anything its just I like some variety. Anyways I found myself in the history section of the library, nothing there was of interest but one thing did catch my eye, "Legends Of Remnant". I grabbed it off of the shelf and started to read a few stories, one of them being the four maidens and of course the brothers of light and dark. However there was one story in particular I couldn't read, it was an unknown language, it could be possible that it could be from ancient Remnant. And the pictures contained in the story looked like one of those magic eye games. But before I could continue my thoughts someone called out to me, it was I who I assume is the librarian.

"Excuse me?" The librarian said catching my attention

"Huh?" I asked

"I noticed you're reading that particular story" she said

"Yeah, I can't really understand what its saying" I said

"I wouldn't be surprised, no one could translate it" she said

"Pardon me?" I said

"You heard me, not even the smartest men in all the Remnant was able to translate that, it drove him mad" she said

"Then why is it in the book in the first place?" I asked

She shrugged in response

"Anyway do you need any help with anything?" she asked

"Uh, no thank you I'm good" I said

The librarian then walked away, I looked back at the book before shrugging and was about to put it away. But when I looked down on the pages, the unknown words started...shifting

"Uh...you're seeing this too, right?" I asked Mothra

Mothra nodded

'Ok, I know that there is such thing as magic in Remnant but this is a bit too much' I thought

The words continued shifting, until they read perfect english. I flipped through the last few pages, only to find that they've also been translated.

"Ask, and it shall be given to you" I said

The picture in front also changed, it was the same creature that was carved in the stone walls back at Mountain Glenn. But who or what is he exactly? And who's this giant bug, honestly he should cut the steroids off. I guess I only have one way to find out

_**"All blessings be to thee, Great God of Light, who has delivered us from the wrath of the sea"**_

_**"Far have we traveled from our beloved shores, our Tyre and Sidon"**_

_**"Thy holy breath hath filled our sails, hath driven us unto the rising sun, to the lands of Mulkuth-Samis"**_

_**"And here have the eyes of Thy servants beheld a wondrous sight"**_

_**"We knew He arose from the Waters for thy Divine Son"**_

_**"Dagon, Lord of Lightning and the Seas, Stirrer of the Abyss, King of the Titans, He who bore the Fallen Star to its place of rest"**_

'Wait Dagon?! But who is this Fallen Star? It can't be Ghidorah, as far as I know there is no record of Ghidorah ever existing here. And Ozpin sure didn't know anything about him and his soul has been Bound to this world for centuries' I thought

**_"But our thanksgiving was short-lived"_**

**_"For a horror of the depths rose up, and its very whispers shook the world"_**

**_"A great Abomination, progeny of the Unclean Thing That Lurks in the Shadows Beyond the Light of Creation. Jinshin-Mushi, The Dragon-Beetle"_**

**_"Steadfast in our faith, we prayed for divine victory. And yet, we, thy humble servants, are but mortals_**

**_"It was not given to us to predict how the battle would fare"_**

**_"Thy Divine Beast did strive and contend against the Abomination. _****_The one against the other, like two great storms clashing at sea."_**

**_"Well we know such sights are not for mortals to behold, but we could not look away, could not avert our eyes"_**

**_"Was it our impiety, then, that led to the calamity that followed?"_**

**_"For thy divine son Dagon was brought low before us, trampled beneath the claws of the Unclean Thing"_**

**_"Why didst thou abandon him in his time of greatest need?"_**

**_"Great God of Light, have mercy upon thy servants"_**

**_"Penitent and wracked with despair, we crossed the waters of the bay to mourn the loss of Thy Son"_**

**_"And then we heard it"_**

**_"A great drumming, as of a mighty host marching to war, reverberating deep within the flesh of Thy Son"_**

**_"And so we dared to hope"_**

**_"Could it be that Great Dagon still lived?"_**

**_"As we circled fallen Dagon, we saw two marks piercing his holy flesh, wounds from his clash with the Unclean Thing"_**

**_"All the while, the mighty drumming crashed about our heads, like unto the thunder of the Great Flood"_**

**_"And then our prayers were answered. With the radiance ofa thousand suns, Great Dagon opened his eyes"_**

**_"We bowed down in thanks and gave thanks unto thee, Great God of Light. Thy Divine Son still lived"_**

**_"Great God of Light, we entrust this witness of thy miracles to our saviours, the children of Malkuth-Sanis, Penitent and wracked with despair, we crossed the waters of the bay to mourn the loss of Thy son"_**

**_"Who gave us shelter and provender, though we were but strangers and outcasts among them. So do we trust in thee to deliver us unto our home, as thou didst deliver thy son Dagon from death"_**

**_"All thanks be to thee, most merciful God of Light. We are going home"_**

"Well, I at least know WHO Dagon is, but it doesn't really explain his connection to the sword. Maybe it was important to him somehow, but then how the hell can he wield a sword this tiny, at lest to his size?" I said to myself

"Sorry for taking so long Mr. Ziller" Oobleck whispered to me

"GAH" I accidentally shouted

"You should really keep your voice down in here, its a library you know" Oobleck whispered to me

"Excuse me?! Your the one who just came around the fucking corner!" I whispered back

"Fair point, either way its almost 1:30. I don't want to keep Professor Port waiting" Oobleck said

"Where will be meeting?" I asked

"Right here" I heard someone say

"Ah Professor Port this is Mr. Ziller, show him around your district" Oobleck said

"Will do" Port said

Professor Oobleck then ran off...somewhere, seriously where the hell does he go and why hasn't he gotten a heart attack due to the amount of coffee running through his veins?!

* * *

(1:30 PM) (Emerald Forest, Lecture Room)

The walk towards Professor Port's room...was a long one. While we were walking he was telling me one of his "stories", I mean some do sound interesting but you should probably try to entertain your audience rather than putting them to sleep.

I glanced towards Mothra and from the look on her face, she feels the exact same way

"And that is how I, a master huntsman killed the beast that was running amok"

'Seems like Master Huntsman Port is the master of talking about himself in third person' I thought

"Oh were here" Port said

'Oh thank god' I thought

His lecture room had the same set up from other lecture rooms, but his time, it actually wasn't a mess. His desk was clear and behind it was five small white boards with each of them having an diagram of the Grimm that can be found in Vale, Beowolfs, Nevermores, Ursas, Deathstalkers and Boarbatusks.

"Hey Professor Port, what do you teach here at Beacon?" I asked in arrogance

"I'm so glad that you've asked young man" Port said

"Young, yes. Man...not so much I said"

"Come on now, I can't just call you anything differently just because your a different race. You're a person just like anyone else" Port said

"Never thought I'd ever hear someone say that to me" I said

"Anyways to answer your question, I teach the next generations of Huntsman and Huntresses the knowledge of Grimm studies" Port said

"I've never really faced a Grimm before" I said

"Really? From what I've heard from Ozpin you killed an entire pack of Beowolfs" Port said

"That was because of...something. I can't really explain it, so don't ask any questions until I have a proper answer" I said

"Fair enough" Port said

"But let me ask you this one question, what do you know about the Grimm" Port said

"Not that much unfortunately, my village was isolated from the rest of the world so I don't know a lot of Remnant's history or the creatures of Grimm, we actually didn't have any Grimm problems on the island." I said

"You could've lived a peaceful life, why did you set out here? Was it your dream to become a Huntsman?" Port asked

"No really, one of the reasons why I accepted Ozpin's offer was because I had nowhere else to go." I said

"What do you mean" Port asked

"It was destroyed by a monster" I said

"But what Grimm exactly, we could-" he said only for me to cut him off

"It wasn't a Grimm" I said

"...then what was it?" Port asked

"It was something else, all I know about it is that it had three heads and it was able to create its own storm, it defiantly wasn't a Grimm" I said

"Never heard of anything like it" Port said

"Can we drop the subject, I'm only comfortable talking about tiny bits and pieces of what happened, at least until I get over it" I asked

"I won't pry on it, for now I want to show you something" Port said

"What is it?" I asked

"Where you'll be taking the initiation next year" Port said

I followed Port out of his office and started to tell his tale on how he killed a giant Nevermore...this is not gonna stop is it?

(20 minutes later)

"What is this place" I asked in faked arrogance

"This would be the Emerald Forest, where many species of Grimm dwell, it is the perfect place to test out of students strengths" Port said

"It looks normal to me, but then agin appearances can be deceiving" I said

Mothra nodded at my response

"Heres a question, who is that on your shoulder? I've never seen anything like her" Port asked

"I don't really know what kind of bug she is, but her name is Mothra and is incredibly intelligent" I said

I just walked around the area with port for a while, but I did catch a glimpse at Forever Fall. I'd like to visit that place someday

"Well, I don't really have that much to show you, how about we head back inside and in the meantime, I'll tell you one of my stories"

NONONONONONONONO, QUICK MAKE UP AN EXCUSE

"Sorry Port, but I'm starting to get a headache, maybe next time?" I lied

"No problems at all young man" Port said

Thank god it worked. I followed Port back inside of the school and led me back to my dorm room

"It's 2:40 right now, that means you have 35 minutes to rest up, you'll meet Glynda at the amphitheatre as well, but just to warn you. Don't. Keep. Glynda. Waiting" Port stated

"Noted" I said

(25 minutes later)

Mothra woke up first, she noticed that her partner was still asleep. She tried chirping a few times to wake him up but to no avail. She took it in her own hands to stick her own webbing up his nose. He shot up after a few attempted breaths

"WHY?" I asked

I then looked at the time, it was 3:05, it'll probably take about 8 minutes to walk there. I think its a good idea to go early and NOT get on Glynda's bad side. I knew that she was strict to begin with bu from what Peach and Port warned...I'd rather not take my chances

* * *

(3:13 PM) (Arena, Dormroom) Glynda

I arrived to the amphitheatre with only two minutes to spare unsurprisingly, Glynda was already there waiting for me

"Professor Goodwitch I presume?" I asked faking arrogance

"Yes, and you must be Mr. Ziller correct" she asked

"Right on the nose, well snout in this case" I said

She simply just stared at me with a blank expression

'Ok so she doesn't have a sense of humour' I thought

"So...what do you teach here?" I asked faking arrogance

"I teach students in the art of combat, tell me Mr. Ziller, have you swung a sword before?" she asked

"Not really" I said

"Do you have what it takes to become a Huntsman?" she asked

"I do" I said

"Then I do hope you now that in order to attend this academy, you have to go through intense training in a manner of six months. I'll ask you again, do you have what it takes?" she asked once more

"I'll do whatever it takes, even if I have to crawl all the way to the top" I said

"Alright, just had to sure if you were truly up to the task, especially since you're the wielder of Dagon" she said

"Uh, speaking of Dagon...something strange happened" I said

"I was in the library and read a book called 'Legends of Remnant', there was a story that was complete gibberish but for some reason, I was able to understand it" I said

"Well, you are going to talk to Ozpin about that" she said

"I'll keep that in mind" I said

I followed Goodwitch around for a good while until she led me to the fighting arena where two students were sparring. One was a male while the other was a female. Both were clashing blades against one another, with both sides showing no signs of backing down. I looked above them to see some sort of screen, it shows the combatants aura level, loos like the mae has the advantage due to him having a bit more aura than her. Before the male could land the finishing blow, the female duck, grabbed him from behind, threw him up in the air and then slammed towards the ground with a loud thud

"Ouch, I felt that one" I said

"And thats the match, that's all that we have today, you are dismissed" she said

"So..do you only teach combat?" I asked

"No, I also teach students how to use their aura properly in terms of defense or to find allies" she said

"Sounds useful, do you have any tips when it comes to sparring?" I asked

"You should focus on your aura level while fighting, as you know without aura, a huntsman will surely die." she said

'Thats true, but it also depends on how much aura you have, semblances can also drain aura. So its really something you can use sparingly.

My train of thought when Glynda slapped her wand near the desk I was sitting

"Jeez, watch that riding crop you call a weapon!" I shouted

Glynda then glared daggers at me, sharp enough to pierce my soul

"...I said that aloud didn't I?" I asked

"You did, I don't tolerate any foolish actions in my classroom, especially jokes like the one you just pulled" Glynda said

"No offence Ms. Goodwitch but you really need to lighten up a little, its best to enjoy all the little things because sooner or later it'll be gone someday. So don't expect me to go all dark and moody" I said

"Very well, but please don't make a joke like that ever again" she said

"Alright" I said

I then followed Glynda out of the arena and led me towards the minor areas such as the ballroom and the amphitheatre, with that in mind, I think I'm pretty much done with the tour of Beacon. Glynda then led me back towards my dorm room.

"Your training with Ozpin starts tomorrow, you should get some rest" she said

"I'll do that, thanks for showing me around the school, it would've been a nightmare to navigate through all of this on the first day" I said

Glynda simply nodded at me as I closed my door

'You know, despite from what Ive seen during the series, shes actually a nice person, even though she can be strict sometimes' I thought

Mothra climbed down my arm and hopped on her pillow beside my bed

But before I could relax, I heard a knock at my door

"It's open" I said

Ozpin simply walked into my room and sat down in one of the chairs

"Good afternoon Mr. Ziller, I assume the tour went well?" Ozpin asked

"Yeah, I'm just surprised on how big this place was. But why are you here?" I asked

"Glynda told me that something happened in the library" He said

"Oh thats right, its about that story" I said

"Which one?" Ozpin asked

"Well it was a story about Dagon, the writing was something I was unfamiliar with. From what I've heard it drove someone mad trying to translate it. But the words themselves shifted until they read perfect english" I said

"Well, what was the story" Ozpin asked

"It basically tells me the story of Dagon and how he faced off against something called the dragon-beetle. Unfortunately, Dagon died while fighting it. But the strange thing was, there wasn't a single mention of the sword" I said

Ozpin sighed in disappointment

"Sorry Oz" I said

"It's alright, but there could be possible sources out there, we just need to find them. Anyways, training starts tomorrow I shouldn't keep you up" Ozpin said

"But its only four, I still haven't hd any dinner" I said

"Don't worry, I'll send something to you" Ozpin said as he got up

"Well its getting late, for me anyways. For now, focus on reading those books before getting some rest. I'll tell you the rest tomorrow" He said as he closed the door

Well, its starting, am I looking forward to it? Probably but I gotta do my best if I have a chance of living here.

I walked over to my bookshelf and got out my history book first, I might as well. I am going back to the medical district sometime this week so I could learn a bit more about dust that way.

"Dagon, I don't know what you see in me. But if you were willing to to save me from the void you must see something special in me. But I hope you don't mind if I used your power to change the future a bit...don't you?" I said to myself


	4. Chapter 4: Let The Flames Begin

Mr. Ziller." I heard a muffled voice say in the distance, though due to my state of slumber, I wasn't paying much attention to the voice.

"...Mr. Ziller. It is time to start your training." The voice said.

"...If you don't wake up on your own, then I will have to force you." The voice said.

"...Very well. Know that you brought this upon yourself." He said.

Suddenly, I heard a blast of lighting go off in my room, that made my jump out of bed and land back first onto the floor. I looked up to see Ozpin holding up his scroll wearing earmuffs with Mothra chirping in a way similar to laughter.

"WHY? YOU KNOW I HATE LIGHTNING!" I shouted

"I tired waking you up the normal way, but it seems that your heavy sleeper. Besides this was your little friends idea" Ozpin said as he pointed towards Mothra

"Not cool man, not cool" I said as I glanced towards Mothra

"Never wake me up like that again" I said

"Then please wake up next time" Ozpin said

"...I hate you" I said

"Anyways what time is it?" I asked

"Four" Ozpin said

"...You woke me up at four in the morning." I said

"Yes" Ozpin said

"Isn't it a bit too early?" I asked

"Well you know the old saying, the early bird gets the worm. No offence to your little friend" Ozpin said

"None taken, but how does that even apply to... ugh never mind" I said

"But before we do start your training today, you will be contacting and making an agreement with Dagon, a contract if you will" Ozpin said

"How in the hell, am I going to do that?" I asked

"From what you've told me last night, you can translate the verses in Dagon's story. I managed to find another verse in Mistral and copied it down in my notes, hoping that one day that it will come in use. Not only that you told me that you heard a voice down in the chamber where you found the sword" Ozpin said

"You think it might've been Dagon trying to contact me?" I asked

"No, I know that it was Dagon who spoke to you, all you need to do is say the following passage aloud" Ozpin said

"Well, I don't want to keep the other waiting. Lets get a move on, Dagon chose you for a reason you know." Ozpin said

"I'm coming" I said as I got dressed.

Seems kind of strnage to wear the same clothing over and over again, I really need to go out and get some more variety. Before I walked out, I turned towards Mothra

"Suggest something like that again and I'll string you up with your own webbing" I said to her

Mothra simply chirped in a laughing manner once more before crawling onto my shoulder.

* * *

(4:10 AM) Beacon Tower

'So...Ozpin" I said

"Yes Mr. Ziller?" Ozpin asked

"What is this contract exactly?" I asked

"I depends on what you agree on" Ozpin said

"But what will happen if I do manage to forge an arrangement with him?" I asked

"Well, you will gain his powers, whatever that may be" Ozpin said

"Is this blue fire is part of Dagon's power?" I asked

"No, you haven't forged a contract or an agreement with him, as far as I know, this power is yours and yours alone." Ozpin said

After a very long ride up, the doors in the elevator opened, revealing all of the teachers I've met on the tour of Beacon yesterday. But why are they here exactly?

"Mr. Ziller, I assume you've already met everyone?" Ozpin asked

"Yep, but why are they all here exactly? Not that I'm complaining" I said

"We are witnessing history itself Mr. Ziller, we are not missing this" Oobleck said

"Wait...history?" I asked

"I told the other teachers, what you told me in the library" Ozpin said

"Oh" I said

"Mr. Ziller, you have the ability to translate the language of The Titans. It might be possible that you could speak it as well." Ozpin said

"Well don't get your hopes up Oz, I can only translate even though I don't know how I do it" I said

"It's alright, you just need to read this verse in our tongue" Ozpin said as he handed me the slip of paper

"Got it" I said

I then read the verse aloud

"I call upon thy servants to speak in the court of thy king" I said aloud

.

.

.

"Is something...suppose...to...happen?" I said before passing out

* * *

"Ok now where the hell am I? Did I die again?" I asked myself

I then opened my eyes to see, I was in some sort of temple. There were more stone carvings of Dagon within its walls, even showing other Titans, one that resembles a giant pteranodon even a giant spider. I continued to walk until I saw a humanoid like figure, it was made out of some sort of white flame with its eyes silver in colour. It looked at me with its expressionless face before walking towards me.

I started to back pedal a little, only for it to appear in front of me

"Uh...hi" I said

The figure only continued to stare at me

"I'm, looking for Dagon, do you know where he is?" I asked

The figure then nodded, raised it's arm in a follow me-like motion and walked back towards where it came from. Where this figure is leading me is unknown but if its the only way to make contact with Dagon, I guess I have no choice. I continued to follow the figure for the next few minutes until it led me to some sort of opening, as I got out my eyes widened

I wasn't in just a temple, but one of many in a kingdom of monsters. The kingdom had various temples, spires, small houses even totems of humanoid with heads similar to Dagon's. But most noticeably was at the middle of this ancient kingdom was a giant staircase leading somewhere. But my thought was cut off after I felt the figures hand on my shoulder

The figure then pointed towards the giant staircase before disappearing.

"So, after I climb up the staircase...what the hell am I going to do next?" I asked myself

I then walked towards the giant staircase and walked its many steps

"Jesus, how tall did they make this bloody staircase?" I asked myself

After a few minutes, I made it to the top, at the top was a giant skeleton of who I assume was Dagon

"So do I touch the skeleton or do I have to wait here?" I asked myself

"Guess theres one way to find out" I said to myself

I walked towards Dagon's skeleton and touched it snouts only to feel...nothing, absolutely nothing.

"Well that was certainly the biggest let down in my life, even bigger than Suicide Squad" I said to myself

As I turned around, a blue fire appeared right in front of me, I covered my eyes from the intense light before calming down. I opened my eyes to see a hulking figure in front of me, the figure took the shape of Dagon but its entire body was made of some sort of blue fire...similar to the one that I produced. It leaned its head towards mine as he circled me, it was almost like..he was inspecting me.

"So...you're Dagon I presume?" I said

The newly named Dagon simply nodded in response. But before I could ask any more questions he started to speak

_**"Watashi wa, anata ga anata no ha no atarashī tsukaitedearu ni chigainai. So no yōna chikara o furu uni wa nani ga hitsuyōdesu ka? Chūmon o kakujitsu ni suru tame ni hitsuyōna koto o yarimasu ka? Anata wa hogo suru ka hakai suru ka?" **_Dagon said

"I'm sorry, but I can only speak and understand SOME Japanese. I don't know what you're saying" I said to him

Dagon then simply extended his arm towards mine

"Is this some sort of contract?" I asked him

Dagon simply shook his head and simply said two words

_**"****Kyojin** **Ōra ****(Titan's Aura)" **_He said

"Wait did you say 'Titan's Aura'? What is it exactly?" I asked

**_"Pawā (Power)" _**He said

"Is that your power?" I asked

Dagon nodded his head

"And I can somewhat use a part of it, at least until we can forge a proper contract? I asked

Dagon nodded his head once more

"Well, alright then. I guess the contract can wait" I said as I shook Dagon's hand

As soon as I shook his hand, a bright light erupted from our claws, temporarily blinding me

* * *

(Beacon Tower)

Ugh." I groaned

"Ah, I see your awake now." Ozpin said as he walked over to me.

"That felt...weird" I said as I got up

"How do you feel?" He asked.

As I stood on the ground, I started to open and close the palm of my hand.

"I feel...different, in a way." I said.

"Mind clarifying?" Ozpin asked.

"I'm not really sure how to describe it. I just feel...different than before." I said.

"Good or bad?" He asked.

"Can't tell, but I'm not hurting anywhere. So I think its good." I said.

"I see...tell me, what did you see?" Ozpin asked.

"I was in...some sort of temple, but as I explored a bit more, it looked like an entire kingdom." I said.

"Interesting." He said.

"But the thing is, I wasn't alone." I said.

"...Pardon?" Ozpin asked.

"You heard me, there was a person formed in some sort of white flame and its eyes were silver. Any idea what that means?" I said faking arrogance

I mean I do know what the silver eyes are but not entirely, I wished I finished Vol 6 before dying. Would've made things a lot easier.

"I dont know. But was there anything else?" Ozpin asked

"The figure led me to this huge staircase where I saw Dagon's skeleton. I placed my hand on it to see if he would come out, only for him to form behind me" I said

"Did he say anything to you" Ozpin asked

"Yeah but I could barely understand what he was saying, but he did mention something called 'Titan's Aura'. He said that it was his power, but I don't know what it is exactly." I said

"In time you will know what it is, for now I think its time to start your training" Ozpin said

"Alright, so how are we doing this? Do you have training dummies or something?" I asked

"We do but your not going to face them" Ozpin said

"Then who am I gong to face?" I asked

"Me" Ozpin said bring his cane to his hands

"...I don't think I heard you correctly Oz" I said

"You heard me right, I'll be your opponent" Ozpin said

"I didn't know you have a sense of humour Oz" I said nervously

"I do, but this isn't a joke. I did take you under my wing after all, therefore, it is my responsibility to get you in fighting shape. We only 6 months, so expect some pretty intense training" Ozpin said

'Oh fuck me' I thought

"But Oz, I can't swing a sword properly" I said

"And I want to change that. But for now, I want you to focus on hand-to-hand combat. You do know how to punch, right?" Ozpin asked

"I do but only out of desperation" I said

"Then let this be your first lesson Mr. Ziller" Ozpin said as he got into a combat stance

"Uh Mothra, you don't want to be on my shoulder for this. Can one of you hold her for me?" I asked no one in particular

Peach walked over to me, extended her arm towards my shoulder and allowed Mothra to crawl onto her shoulder

"Thanks Peach" I said

Peach nodded at me before heading back

"You ready?" Ozpin said

"I guess so" I responded

All of a sudden, Ozpin vanished in a blink of an eye and appeared behind me

"What t-" I said before jumping away

"Your guard was down, during combat, you must always keep your guard up. So are you just gonna stand there or are going to fight?" Ozpin asked

My only response was to get in my own combat position

"Your form is wrong, you need to be lower to the ground" Ozpin said

"Uh...you mean like thi-" I began only to be sucker punched by Ozpin

"Like I said, always keep your guard up" Ozpin said

"Got it" I said as I rubbed my cheek

Ozpin went for another punch, only for me to dodge it this time. I then went for a punch of my own, only for Ozpin to block it. He then kicked me in the gut, causing me to slide back several feet

"You need to work on your physical strength as well" Ozpin said

"I've never been in a fight alright, cut me some slack already" I yelled

"As I said before Mr. Ziller, we have six months, so expect some pretty intense training" Ozpin said

Ozpin then appeared in front of me in an instant, delivering blow after blow.

'The best I could do is use my arms as shields' I thought to myself

Unfortunately that left an opening for Ozpin, he then swept his legs under my feet and fell back first onto the floor.

"Always keep an eye out for openings" Ozpin said

'Ok now, I'm getting mad' I thought as I got up from the ground

Ozpin suddenly stopped and just stared at me. I was confused to as of why, only for me to look behind me, my dorsal fins were starting to glow blue. Before anything else could happen, I just closed my eyes and breathed in and out until the blue glow dissipated. I don't want to get things out of hand, especially if I somehow explode.

"You're fighting like your old self" Ozpin said

"W-what?" I asked

"In order for a Huntsman to achieve his goals, he must learn to adapt to his lifestyle including his form" Ozpin said

'The hell does that mean?' I thought to myself

Before I could think about it, Ozpin blinked out once more before reappearing behind meand karate chopped my neck, sending me to the floor

"Ow" I bluntly said

"I think thats enough for today, it looks like I need to push you harder if you want to attend this academy." Ozpin said

"But for now I need you to meet Professor Port and Professor Oobleck in the courtyard" Ozpin said

"Why?" I asked as I got off of the ground

"I'll be sending you to the Emerald Forest for the next two days to get the general idea on what enemies you'll be facing" Ozpin said

"Oh and Mr. Ziller" Ozpin said catching my attention

"Yeah?" I asked in confusion

"Think about what I just said during our fight" Ozpin said before walking off

.

.

.

"You'll need her" I heard Peach say

Peach handed me back Mothra who once more crawled onto my shoulder and was starting to glow green

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know I got my ass pounded to the ground. I'd like to see you do better though" I said with a cocky smirk

Mothra immediately turned red and turned her head away from mine. I then picked up my sword and went down the elevator where I saw Port and Oobleck waiting for me

"Come now Mr. Ziller! It's time to go out into the field! No better lesson that a hands on one!" Port said

"Uh...weren't you guys supposed to wait for me in the courtyard?" I asked in confusion

"Yes but we are running behind schedule! Come now Mr. Ziller!" Oobleck said, pulling me by my arm

"Mothra...you know the drill" I said

"Mothra quickly braced as Oobleck started to run with me in tow

* * *

(Emerald Forest)

Now! Mr. Ziller! I'd like to ask you a few questions before we go and set up camp!" Oobleck yelled as the bullhead flew over the Emerald Forest.

"Ok, shoot" I said

"Do you have any experience against the Grimm?" Oobleck said

"I took out a pack of Beowolves when you guys found me on Mountain Glenn, but I fainted shortly afterwards. Does that count?" I asked

"I mean with your weapon!" Oobleck said

"Uh...no" I said

"Not to worry Mr. Ziller, we'll teach you how to deal with the forces of Grimm, along with a bit of sword play over the next couple days. If you don't die first that is!" Oobleck said

"Oh joy" I said bluntly

Before Oobleck could ask anymore questions, Port appeared from the drivers seat

"It appears that we have arrived out our destination! Are you ready young man?!" Port asked.

"Probably!" I yelled.

"Then let us go forth into danger!" He yelled as he jumped out of the bullhead.

"Well! No time to waste Mr. Ziller! Let us begin!" Oobleck yelled as he grabbed my tail

"Wait, hold on a minute!" I yelled, though it was no use he had already jumped out of the bullhead with me in tow.

"Onward and upwards!" He yelled.

After a couple of seconds, Port an Oobleck landed on the grass, I on the other hand landed on my back once more

"Oh ho! The smell of that fresh forest air." Port said with a smile on his face.

"Yes, it has been a while since we have been out on the field. Even if it's just for training purposes." Oobleck said.

"I think I need a minute to get my bearings together." I said as I laid on the ground.

Yes, it is always quite the rush of adrenaline for people who are inexperienced in the field." Port said

"That's an understatement." I said.

"Now Mr. Ziller. While you may have Dagon in your possession, from this moment onward your first hunt has officially begun!" Oobleck said.

"Yes, it's time for you to get some hands on experience!" Port said.

"From this moment forward, you need to do exactly as Port and I say if you have any hopes of survival! Are we clear?" Oobleck asked.

"Crystal." I said.

"Well, I believe we should set up camp. Doctor, why don't you get the camp ready while I take him out into the field?" Port asked.

"Alright but be back by sundown, its getting late." Oobleck said

"Come Mr. Ziller, its time that I taught you the ways of hunting!" Port said

"Ok, I guess" I said

I followed Port into the deeper parts of the forest, where even the most dangerous Grimm live

"So Mr. Ziller, tell me, how does it feel to be out in the field like this?" Port said

"Can't tell really, I feel nervous, scared and somewhat anxious but I'm gonna have to get over those pretty quickly" I said

"Right about that Mr. Ziller. Anyways, its time to teach you your first lesson in the field. Tracking." Port said

As he said that I looked down to see footprints, big ones too

"Tell me, what do you see?" Port asked

"Well, there are footprints, big ones to. Based on the shape, claw marks and the freshness of dirt there must be a Beowolf close by" I said

"You're correct but how did you-" only for me to cut him off

"I used to have two dogs, they ran away one winter but we managed to find them by following their tracks left in the snow. Took about three hours though" I said

"Alright but what else do you see?" Port said

"I got nothing, however I do smell something...off" I said

"What do you mean?" Port said

"Smells like somethings burning, but even the burning smell is off"

"I don't smell anything." Port said

Mothra looked around until she noticed a black mark on one of the trees. Mothra chirped to get my attention

"Something wrong?" I asked Mothra

Mothra then pointed at the tree to the right of me

"Wait, look at that tree, that looks like a bullet hole" I said as I pointed to the tree

Port then investigated the tree

"You're right as based off the smoke that it's emitting, this bullet was recently fired" Port said

"But I thought it was just us three?" I said

We then heard gunfire go off in the distance

"Not anymore, based on the footprints position and the claw marks left on the trees, the Beowolf must've battle with a hunter" Port said

"Meaning?" I asked

"Based on that small blood trail, he or she must be wounded. Mr. Ziller, we now have a rescue on our hands" Port said as he ventured off further into the forest

"Hey wait for me at least!" I said

I followed Port throughout the forest, with the gunshots getting louder and louder as we got closer. After a few minutes of running, we saw a pack of Beowolfves corning a huntress on the edge of a cliff

"We gotta do something, otherwise that Huntress will become an appetizer for them." Port said

"What does that make us?" I asked

"The main course" Port said

Should've seen that coming

"Mr. Ziller, I need you to take that Huntress back to base camp immediately" Port said

"...Are you planning to fight an entire pack of Beowolves all by yourself?" I asked

"...Yes" Port said

"Well alright. On your-" only for me to get cut off by Ports battle cry

"...command" I said bluntly

As Port was fighting aganist the pack of Beowolves, I went over to the wounded woman who was on the verge of collapse

"It's alright, I got you. Mothra can you use your webbing to stop the bleeding?" I asked

Mothra chirped and started to spray her webbing near her abdomen, slowing down the bleeding

"W-who, w-hat are-" she weakly said before

"Introductions can wait, for now we need to get you out of here" I said

Her only response was to weakly nod

"But what about him, will he be-" she said but was cut off by Port's laughter

"I'm gonna say yes" I said

Using my newly acquired skills, I managed to get us back to the camp with ease. But it does make me wonder how I was able to smell that bullet smell from where I was standing. Could my new form have enhance senses? Better ask Peach for some sort of autopsy when I get back.

"Professor Oobleck!" I shouted knowing that will get his attention

"That's Doc-" he said only to cut himself off with the sight of the wounded Huntress

"Now's not the time for titles, this woman is in need of urgent care, Mothra managed to slow down the bleeding using her webbing, but we need to treat it immediately" I said

"Alright, just set her down right there" Oobleck said as he pointed towards one of the tents

"Wait where's Port?" oobleck asked

"He's...enjoying himself at the moment" I said

A few minutes have passed, Oobleck managed to treat the wound while I was setting up the campfire. I heard a twig snap in the distance, upon instinct I grabbed my sword only to find Port carrying two dead boars

"I got us some dinner!" Port said

"Based on your mood, I guessing that you enjoyed yourself." I said as I put my sword away

"Indeed" Port said

"Anyways, how the huntress we found?" Port asked

"Shes in stable condition, luckily Mothra covered her wound in webbing, she would've died for blood loss if is wasn't for her." I said

Mothra's only response was to puff out her abdomen in pride

"Anyway's I think its time for your next lesson" Port said

"Which one is that?" I asked

"We did say that we will teach you a bit of swords play, so lets go a few rounds." Port said as he got his axe ready

* * *

(4 Hours Later)

Despite me having youth on my side, I couldn't keep up with Port. There were a few times where I managed to knock him down, but that was I when I used my tail to trip him a few times. Not the best tactic but hey, your enemies always forget about the tail.

"I think thats enough for today" Port said

"I second that" I said as I catched my breath

"Despite this being the first time you've ever swung a sword, you did well" Port said

"That's only because I used my tail to catch your legging a few times" I said

"During a fight, you must always use the best of your abilities, no matter what!" Port said

"Yeah I know, the Grimm don't really care about honour do they?" I said

"I suppose so" Port said

Oobleck then walked out of the tent that was housing the currently injured Huntress

"Hey Doc, how is she?" I asked

"Shes stable for now, I called in a bullhead to pick her up tomorrow" Oobleck said

"Which reminds me, Port can you watch over her for me while I take Mr. Ziller out for a stroll?" Oobleck said

"Are you going to show him...that?" Port asked

"Show me what?" I asked

"You'll see, lets get a move on" Oobleck said

We were probably walking for at least ten minutes and we still haven't arrived to our destination, but still what does Oobleck want to show me exactly?

"Mr. Ziller, Where exactly do you originate from?" He asked.

"I come from an island that's just off of the border between Vale and Mistral, however I've never seen any of the kingdoms myself as mentioned before" I said

"Hmm, interesting. So why exactly did you leave your home to come to Beacon? " Oobleck asked.

"Well..." I began.

"Hmm?" He hummed.

"I kinda had to leave my home behind, considering the last time I saw it, it was burning to the ground." I said.

"...Oh. I see, well I'm sorry for your loss." Oobleck said.

"Not your fault. Not like you could have done anything about it." I said.

"I am a huntsmen. It is my duty to make sure that the citizens outside of the kingdoms walls do not fall victim to the creatures of Grimm." He said.

"It didn't fall to the Grimm. It fell because of something else" I said.

"What did it fall to?" Oobleck asked

"All I know that it wasn't a Grimm, the only thing I could make out of the creature was that it had three heads and it seemed to control the weather itself." I said

"I never heard of anything like it" Oobleck said

"That is what I meant by worse, its out there...somewhere. Waiting to strike once more and when it comes, its going to take the world by storm...literally" I said

Of course I know that Ghidorah isn't here but I know its only a matter of time before Ghidorah somehow arrives here on this planet

"Is that why you want to become a huntsman Mr. Ziller?" Oobleck asked

"What do you mean?" I asked

"It seems you want to become a Huntsman because of that creature you mentioned. Is it for vengeance, justice or closure?" Oobleck asked

"In all honesty, I don't want to see it again." I said

"So you're afraid of it?" Oobleck asked

"Yes, you have your demons, and I have mine." I said

Though before we could continue our conversation, we eventually arrived at some sort of cliff side

"Ah, I see we arrived." Oobleck said.

It was a regular view of the forest, though in the distance I could see some sort of ruins. I started to have flashbacks when I was in Toronto, before being dumped here. And I could've sworn I heard a familiar cackle but I guess its my mind playing tricks on me. What I did hear however was some sort of growl in the distance

"WHOA" I accidentally shouted only for Oobleck to put his hand in front of me

Fret not Mr. Ziller. Those Goliath's are not concerned with us." Oobleck said.

"Oh...ok" I said

"Mr. Ziller. Not every Grimm is mindless." He said.

"Rather not every Grimm is still mindless. You see the Grimm you see before you are so powerful, so superior to the Grimm you've fought that they've undoubtedly lived for hundreds of years." He said.

"I didn't know they could live for so long." I said.

"Indeed, and in there time between killing humans and attacking our borders they've done one thing. They've learned." Oobleck said.

"They've learned that when they attack our borders there chances of death are significantly increased, and for what we lack in strength, we make up for in will, and that killing one human will only bring more." He said.

"But why are they so close to those ruins?" I asked.

"They're waiting." Oobleck said as he turned his head towards the ruins.

"So where are we exactly?" I asked.

That right there, is the largest grave in all of Remnant. Mountain Glenn." Oobleck said.

"Oh." I said.

"So you've heard of it?" He asked.

"Briefly. All I know is that this was the place that Ozpin found me." I said.

"Well, it was supposed to be an expansion on the city, though due to some...unfortunate circumstances, it was eventually sealed off from the rest of the world." Oobleck said.

"Why did you bring me out here. This place...it doesn't bring back any good memories about my home." I said

"I want you to take a look at the ruins and tell me what you see." He said.

"Torn down buildings?" I asked

"I see lives that could have been saved." Oobleck said as he started to walk away from the cliff side.

"As a huntsmen it is my job to protect the people, and although I am capable of doing it with traditional weaponry, I believe I can have a much larger impact by doing it with my mind." He said.

"As a teacher I can take knowledge, the most powerful tool of them all and place it in the hands of every student that passes in my classroom." Oobleck said.

"I look at that wasteland and I see lives that could have been saved, but I also see an opportunity, an opportunity to study these ruins and learn from this tragedy, and therefore become stronger." He said.

"So the pen is mightier than the sword kind of thing, right?" I asked

"I guess thats one way to look at it but yes" Oobleck said

"Well, its almost sundown. We should probably head back" Oobleck said

"Don't have to tell me twice" I said as I followed Oobleck back to camp

* * *

I continued to follow Oobleck throughout the forest until we reach the campsite. There I saw Professor Port cooking one of the wild boars he's slain. But most noticeably I noticed that the Huntress was awake with bandages wrapped around her arms, one of her legs and her abdomen. She was giving me this funny look, but then again I can't really blame her.

"Hey" I said to break the silence

"Hi" she said

"So...how are you feeling?" I asked

"Fine" she said

.

.

.

.

"...Is everything alright? You've been staring at me for quite a while" I said

"Sorry, its just...I've never seen anything like you before. Are you some sort of Faunus?" she asked

"No, I'm a Kaijin" I said

"What's a Kaijin?" she asked

"A being with more animal properties than human properties" I said

That was a lie...sorta. Remember this is just a word I made up, the only thing I know about my made-up word is that it loosely translates to 'Descendants of Titans'. As Ozpin pointed out, I do have some resemblance to Dagon, maybe he's the reason why I'm like this? For now, that's a problem for future me.

"Anyways, what are you doing out in the deepest parts of the Emerald Forest?" I asked

"I was tasked in tracking down a very specific kind of Grimm" she said

"What kind?" I asked

"It's a very small one. It resembles a small squid about the size of your head" she said

"Wait...that's it?" I said

"Yes" she said

"You'd think something that tiny wouldn't cause that much trouble, don't you think?" I asked

"True, but they're offering a lot of lien to take it down. Must be one of those small but mighty kind of things" she said

"Anyways, I never got a chance to say thank you for saving me. So thanks" she said

"Hey if you want to thank someone, thank her" I said as I pointed to Mothra

"If it wasn't for her webbing, you would've died from blood loss" I said

"Well, I thank you as well...what's her name?" she asked

"Mothra" I said

'Well thank you Mothra" she said

Mothra let out a small chirp and started to glow yellow

"What is she doing?" she asked

"Mothra can change her colour based on her mood, yellow means that shes happy" I said

"Anyway's thank you all for saving me, I would have been a goner if it wasn't for you" she

"All in the days work for huntsman such as ourselves" Port said

"Wait, isn't he too young to be out in the field like this?" she asked referring to me

"Well, Ozpin has decided to take him in as his personal pupil due to some...special circumstances." Port said.

"Heh, well aren't you a lucky guy?" She asked as she slapped me on the back.

"Urp!" I started to choke on the piece of pork I was eating.

After a couple of seconds, I managed to swallow the piece of pork I was eating.

"I saved your life and you try to kill me as a thank you" I said blantly

"Sorry" she said

"It's fine. I'll be right back" I said

"Where are you going?" asked Port

"Nature is calling, and I highly doubt she wants to be kept waiting" I said

Mothra glowed orange in confusion

"It's just an expression, don't think too hard about it" I said

* * *

I walked for a few minutes before coming to a stop

"If you don't mind, I would like some privacy when taking a leak" I said to Mothra

Mothra just hopped of of my shoulders and crawled back towards the camp. As I finished I heard something from the bushes.

"You know, its not nice to spy on other people you know" I said

I was expecting Mothra to chirp, only to hear nothing

"Uh...Mothra?" I asked once more

I walked over to the bush with my sword drawn towards it, I moved the branches out of the way to find a Grimm...a very small Grimm. Then the huntresses voice echoed in the back of my head

_'It's a very small one. It resembles a small squid about the size of your head'_

"Is this the little Grimm she was talking about?" I asked myself

"You know, I was expecting something a lot more scarier. But it looks like it can't-" I said only for me to be cut off by the Grimm jumping towards me

"WHAT TH-" I shouted

It started to wrap its tentacles around my arms and torso, trying to pull itself towards me. Under its mass of tentacles was a beak constantly snapping towards me. My hands started to glow with blue energy once more, burning the Grimm's tentacles, causing it to let go of me and to run off.

"Me and my big fucking mouth" I said to myself

I then heard footsteps coming from behind me, I readied my sword once more, only for Port, Oobleck and the huntress to come out with Mothra on her shoulder

"Are you alright Mr. Ziller!" Oobleck asked

"Yeah, just peachy" I said sarcastically

"What happened?" Port asked

"I think I might've found whatever shes looking for" I said referring to the huntress

"You did! Where?" she asked

"It went that way, I'd be careful around it if I were you, despite how small that little guy was, its vicious" I said

"I'm not going back until that thing is slain" she said

"If thats the case, then we're coming with you. You're still recovering from your previous encounter" Port said

"Alright, but I'm getting the lien after this" she said

"I don't see how thats a concern at the moment but sure" Oobleck said

I just sat on a nearby log for a bit as the three of them walked past me. Mothra hopped from the huntresses shoulder onto mine

"That includes you as well Mr. Ziller!" Oobleck said

"Oh...ok" I simply said

I followed the three hunters throughout the forest, thankfully because of what I did, it left a small trail of...something. I don't really know if Grimm bleed or not but if left some sort of black smoke. It took us about ten minutes but we did mange to find it out in the field, in front of it was a very large den. The weird thing was that...it was waiting for something, was it us?

"What is it doing?" I asked

"Who cares, its out in the open." she said as she slowly walked towards it as Port and Oobleck did the same

As I was looking at the tentacled Grimm, I noticed some strange markings on the ground, they were big markings too. Only one known animal can make markings like those, unfortunately it was my LEAST favourite animal

"Wait, stop!" I whispered to them

"What are you doing, now is my-" she whispered back only for me to point towards those strange markings

"See those markings?" I said

Port and Oobleck looked back and saw the strange markings I mentioned. Port and Oobleck's eyes widen after seeing them

"I see them, so what?" she asked

"No, Mr. Ziller is right. Based on those tracks, we just wandered in a King Taijitu's territory. And based on multiple markings, there could be more" Port said

"Is some wrong Mr. Ziller?" Oobleck asked

"I. Hate. Snakes." I said

"Even though, your part of the same family?" Oobleck said

"Not the point and please don't compare me to a snake again." I said

We were then cut off by the sound of hissing, a King Taijitu slithered out of the den and leaned its massive head forward towards the small tentacled Grimm. Then another slithered out, then another, then another. Until four King Taijitu's stood before it.

"Shit, theres four of them. The hell are we going to do?" I asked

Before anyone could answer, the tentacled Grimm leapt towards the four snakes, as soon as it did that, they merged

"Wait, is that thing merging with them!?" I asked

"Looks like it" the Huntress said

"Well at least we know why they're paying you to kill this thing at least" I said

"It has to be a possession-type Grimm, similar to a Geist. But I've never seen one possess or merge with organic matter before. It's extraordinary." Port said

"Save the admiring for something that's not trying to kill us. Anyways, whats the plan?" I asked

Before anyone could speak, the newly merged Taijitu Hydra set its sight upon us before letting out a hellish roar.

"I think it sees us" the huntress said

"Oh and what gave that away!" I said sarcastically

The Hydra then lunged its many heads at us. Only for us to jump out of the way. Port got his trust axe out while Oobleck got...his canister out

"Uh Doc, I don't think now is a good time to take-" I said

Oobleck's travel mug then transformed into some sort of giant torch that start spew flames at the Hydra

"..a drink" I finished

'Right I forgot that his canister is also a weapon. Is everything here in this damn world a gun?!' I thought to myself

The Hydra lunged towards the two Huntsman who with no effort, block and dodged each of its heads. Port was attacking the Hydra up close while Oobleck focused on long ranged attack by setting it ablaze. Unfortunately, none of their weapons could break through its scale-like armour. As the Hydra was focused on the two Huntsman, I just stood there frozen. While this thing wasn't even close to Ghidorah, I was still scared none the less, and that was my first mistake

The Hydra then glanced towards me with its deep red eyes

"Uh, why is he looking at me like that?" I asked nervously

And then I remembered that Grimm are attracted to negative emotions, fear happens to be one of them

"Mr. Ziller!" Port said

"Yeah?" I asked

"I don't think it would be a good idea, for a newbie such as yourself to fight something such as this." Port said

"I kinda figured" I said

"For now just-" Port said just before getting cut off by one of the serpents heads lunging towards me

I jumped out of the way as quickly as I could, thankfully the thing only grazed me. Then out of nowhere another head lunges at me from the side, clamping its jaws around my left arm. Using my free arm, I pulled my sword out and stabbed the Hydra in one of its eyes. The Hydra roared out in pain, releasing me from its jaw and fell back first onto the ground.

'Ok this is getting old' I thought

"You know for something this big, it moves pretty fast." I said

But before the Hydra could attack once more, Mothra emitted a powerful white light, temporally blinding the beast and causing it to stumble back.

"Thanks" I said to Mothra

Mothra nodded at me while continuing to stare at the beast

The beast recovered from the attack but before it could lunge at me once more, Port shot at one of his heads, catching its attention. The best then charged at Port who simply jumped to his left, causing one of its heads to slam into a tree. Oobleck then used his torch as a bat, slamming one of its heads onto the ground

"And here I am, not doing anything just like before" I said to myself

As Port charged at one of the heads, the Hydra used one of its heads as a bat, hitting Port away from it. Before it could continue, Oobleck attack its side, catching its attention and allowing Port to recover.

"Damn, I've never seen a Grimm that can give two Huntsman so much trouble." the Huntress said

Oobleck and Port continued their assault on the Hydra, doing this, the Hydra turned it's back to us. On it's back was the tentacled Grimm that merged the four Taijitu together. Both me and the huntress looked at each other before smirking.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked

"Yep, But as of right now we are in no condition to fight." I said

"HEY PORT! DOC!" I shouted catching there attention

"The Grimm that merged the others together is located on its back, if you kill it, you kill the whole thing" the huntress said

Both Port and Oobleck nodded, while Oobleck was distracting it, Port ran to its backside, where he used its tail as a ramp before jumping in the air with the intent to strike its back. The Hydra caught on, and used one of its heads to shield the tentacled Grimm from harm.

"Shit, it knows." I said

"We have to do something" she said

"I know, but I don't know what to do" I said

Port and Oobleck were continuing to fight it, with no sides showing any signs of backing down. But I realized that the Hydra made a fatal mistake, it forgot about us. Hy head was telling me to run, but my body is telling me to stop. I then felt a warm sensation on my hands. I turned to see the huntress holding my hand.

"Fear has two meanings. To forget everything and run, or to face everything and rise. What is fear to you?" she asked me

No one, really asked me that question. I always thought the fear had one meaning, to be afraid. But you know what, there is gonna be a time where you can't cut and run, you have to face them.

I just ran, I ran towards the back of the Hydra and drove my sword into its back, unfortunately I missed the tentacled Grimm by an inch. The tentacled Grimm's eyes only narrowed towards me as its eight heads turned towards its back to face me.

"...Fuck" I bluntly said

Using it's massive tail, the Hydra slammed it against me, slamming me towards a rock, shattering my aura

'Shit, this isn't looking good. The hell am I suppose to do?' I thought to myself

As the Hydra Grimm slithered closer and closer, I just stood there not knowing what to do. Am I going to die again? And I highly doubt that another voice is gonna save me. Then I remembered what Ozpin told me before heading out

_"You're fighting like your old self. In order for a Huntsman to achieve his goals, he must learn to adapt to his lifestyle including his form"_

Maybe its time to stop fighting as Chris and to start fighting as Shin. Stop fighting like my old self, if I am going to survive in this world then I'm gonna have to embrace my new heritage.

I then closed my eyes and started to concentrate, as I did the dorsal fin at the end of my tail started to glow, then the glow traveled up my back, channeling with energy all the way up to my head.

I then opened by eyes and spewed a blast of concentrated blue energy from my jaws, pushing the Hydra Grimm back.

"Whoa" I said to myself as I got on one of my knees from exhaustion

"You alright Mr. Ziller?" Port asked

"Just tired" I said

"How did you do that?" the huntress asked

Before I could answer, the Hydra got back up and shook its eight heads before staring us down once more

"Don't know, but now's not the time to play twenty questions. We still have to take care of this thing and thankfully I got a plan" I said

"Well...what is it?" Port asked

"See that boulder on top of its den?" I asked

"Yeah, so?" The huntress asked

"We need to lure it over there and keep it there. When it reaches there, I can use my breath attack to blast the edge, causing the boulder to fall and crush it." I said

"Port, Oobleck can you push that thing back?" I said

They both looked at each other and nodded

"I need you two to focus your attacks on the body itself, while...uh, I never got your name" I said referring to the huntress

"It's Alice" the newly name Alice said

"Ok Alice, you are in no condition to face this thing, but I assume you have a gun of some sort on you right?" I asked

She nodded as she pulled out a mace/rifle from her back

"Alright, I need you to keep your distance. Focus your fire among the heads, shoot at the ones that are gonna attack" I said

"Mothra, I need to throw you" I said

Mothra chirped in surprise and confusion

"I need you to attach your webbing onto you and onto me. Once I throw you, use that spotlight trick again, once you do I'll pull you back ok?" I asked

Mothra chirped and nodded in response

"Mr. Ziller, what are going to do exactly in the meantime?" Port asked

"I'm gonna disarm it" I said as I activated the blue glow once more but this time focusing the energy towards the blade, emitting a blue light

As the Hydra lunged one of it's heads towards me, I ducked and swung the sword to the undersides of its neck before cutting it clean off. The Hydra roared in pain before stumbling back.

Port and Oobleck focused all of their attacks on the Hydra's lower and upper body with slashes and fire while Alice used her rifle to shoot at the oncoming heads that were planning to strike. While I used myself as bait for the other heads, as they lunged I cut their heads off with my blade. The Hydra continued to stumble back, until it suddenly stopped.

'Dammit, just a few more feet' I thought

"Mothra" I sad catching her attention

"Brace yourself" I said

Mothra then curled up into a ball, mimicking the throw of a pitcher, I threw Mothra towards the beast. A she got close, Mothra illuminated with white light once more, causing the Hydra to stumble once more, it was directly under the boulder.

My dorsal fins lit up once more and the Hydra took notice of this. I then fired the beam only for the Hydra's heads to dodge the oncoming attack, striking the edge of the den, causing the boulder to fall.

"And thats game" I said

The Hydra then looked up, but before it could move, the boulder crushed it along with the tentacled Grimm causing the massive beast to evaporate in black smoke

"...I guess that means we won?" I asked

"What gave that away?" Alice said as she smiled

"Well we didn't die, that's an indication" I said

"Smartass" Alice said before hitting me in the shoulder

"Ow" I said

"Sorry" she said

"Well done young lad! You killed the beast!" Port said

"All I did was cut a few heads off and blasted the edge of a cliff." I said

"Yes but it was your idea that led us to victory!" Oobleck said

"So does that mean..." I said

"That your first official hunt is complete, congratulations Mr. Ziller" Port said

Before we could continue, we heard a bullhead coming towards us and touched down near the area

"I guess we caused a bit of a commotion huh." I said to Mothra

Mothra nodded

"Hey, are you guys all right, we saw...what happened here?" the pilot said

"It's a long an interesting story, that I'll gladly repeat" Port said

It was interesting but please don't put us to sleep

"Anyways, is anyone injured?" the pilot asked

"Just her." Oobleck said referring to Alice

"Alright just bring her on the bullhead, we will be taking off in three minutes" the pilot said

"Well up and at em Mr. Ziller, I believe your two days are up!" Oobleck said

"That fast? Time does move fast these days" I said

I then followed Port and Oobleck to the bullhead just as it took off and the three of us headed back towards Beacon while Alice went back to...wherever she came from


	5. Chapter 5: The City Of Vale

It's been about four months I awoke in the world of Remnant. And since that time, all I did was study, train and visit the medical district, all in that order.

I have about less than a year before the events of Vol 1 start, I was thinking about changing major things in the timeline such as the Fall of Beacon.

But after thinking about it, if you change the past, you change the future. I could be the only one who knows what's gonna happens next and I tend to keep it that way. If I change something major, I could be expecting a new kind of future, and I don't want to take any bets to see if their good or bad.

SO as much as I hate it, The Fall of Beacon is gonna happen. But I can change a few things, saving Pyrrha and Penny is one of them. I can TRY to prevent other bad things from happening but unfortunately, I can only be at one place at a time. I guess I can other people but they'll just keep on asking questions after questions. I only know specific things people!

* * *

All of Beacon's teacher are really stepping up their game to get me in top shape in order to attend his academy. I only have less than a year, so I have to step up my game as well.

Well, I recently visited Peach in order to learn about my new body, In order to do that she had to run a few "tests" on me. Everything hurts just thinking about it. Turns out, I was right. My powers are mainly based in biology, let me explain.

My new body can produce TREMENDOUS amounts of energy, I can use that energy in small bursts, energy beams I have dubbed the "Atomic Breath", I can also focus that energy throughout parts of my body, increasing my speed and strength including my did try to see if I could do the same to everyday objects, unfortunately everything I held in my hands exploded when I tried to transfer that said energy.

However the weirdest thing that we found that there was a strange cylinder located in my throat, it only activates whenever I use my atomic breath. There were three colours, blue, purple and red. My guess is that these are some type of lenses used to focus the beam so that way it doesn't explode in my mouth.

However I do have a limited amount in my system, I can only generate so much. So I have to be careful on when I use it and how long I can use it. But as day's pass by, my intake of energy is getting larger.

I know that in isekai animes you get some sort of super power to adapt to your new life, but isn't this a bit too much? Probably not at least compared to other characters.

And due to multiple blood tests, we found out that I have a small healing factor. But to find that out, Peach had to cut my arm...twenty times, my arm stings every time I think about it. Next we had to test the limitations of my healing factor, a small shallow cut would heal in just about 10 minutes. But when there were 4 cuts, it would take four times as long, 40 minutes to specify.

The only explanation we could think of is that my healing factor is focusing on healing all four cuts at once, splitting the energy equally. Therefore taking four times longer, but when it's just one cut, all of the energy would focus on that single cut. However those were just small shallow cuts, I don't know how long I have to heal from a bullet wound. So I can still die from blood loss, it just depends on how much damage I take without projected aura. As for limbs...yeah not testing that one out anytime soon.

Speaking of which, I do have enhanced selective senses as well but only for hearing and smell. Guess it makes sense considering reptiles are natural predators. Thats all we have on Peach's autopsy, but I still check by once a week, just to make sure if there are any changes

* * *

Glynda and Ozpin are helping me train in the ways of combat and how to properly use my aura, turns out you can use your aura in a lot more ways than blocking or healing. There is a special technique called "aura sense" where you need to suppress your aura in order to find allies. Believe me it was harder than it sounds, in order to do this you need to be in a completely calm state in order to suppress your aura.

It doesn't really work on finding Grimm due to their lack in souls. This technique is only used to track down allies rather if they can be your friend or family. I mean sure, I can use my enhanced hearing and smell to track them down, but most enemies will trick your senses so it's good to have a second option when available.

I'm also getting better with a sword, I've even incorporated my tail into swinging the blade a few times, its actually a lot more flexible and faster than my arm. But I only use it for some occasions, most of the time I use my tail to block or to catch someones legging.

* * *

Port has been teaching me a lot about the Grimm, turns out there is a lot more out there than I previously thought. Each Grimm is organized into different catagories, Possession Class, Fear Class, Titan Class, Warrior Class

First is the Possession Class Grimm. Not that much is known about this specific class of Grimm, they can bond to just about any inorganic matter, including dust. At least that was previously thought, until we met that tentacled Grimm in the Emerald Forest

An example of a possession class Grimm would be the Geist, the only way I can describe these things are phantoms or poltergeists'. They can posses any inorganic matter from rocks, trees even ice. Usually you need to take it down before the Geist can find a proper body to control, if it does then you are in one helluva fight. The thing is, it doesn't care about the body it takes over, what it does care about is its face which is the creatures only weak spot. So it's probably best to take out the limbs before taking out the Grimm itself.

Next class would be the Fear Class Grimm, to simply put it, these types of Grimm look like they originate from a living nightmare.

One that I'm personally scared of is the Nuckelavee, possibly one of the most dangerous Grimm to ever exist, it was responsible for the destruction of multiple villages in the kingdom of Mistral. It is a humanoid-like Grimm with massive curved horns on its head and with bone-like spikes on its back, while its lower half fused to the back of a horse. It possess very long arms that constantly drag when not in use. It can use these arms as whip-like extensions, using it for long or short range combat. It also can release a high pitched scream, however the use of this screech is unknown

This next of Class of Grimm is something that I'm familiar with, the Titan Class Grimm. These things are enormous, they can only hide out in deep waters and are able to crush entire towns with little to no effort however they don't even hold a candle when it comes to Ghidorah.

The most noticeable one is called the Leviathan, its about 300 feet tall. It has powerful jaws and can shrug off missiles and bullets. With it living in the deep waters it is an adept swimmer. But its most powerful weapon is a beam of energy it can fire from its mouth, unless you have some sort of super weapon you are gonna need a lot more to take it down.

Then there are the Warrior Class of Grimm, its basically the normal Grimm we see from Beowolfs, Ursas, Nevermores, Boarbatusks even Death Stalkers. So nothing to special at least

* * *

Next we have is History, and Oobleck is more than willing to teach me about the history of Remnant, if I knew what he was talking about for most of the time. If possible he could speaks a thousand words per minute!

First I had to learn about the four kingdoms, Vale, Mistral, Vacuo and Atlas. As mentioned I only saw up to episode one of Volume 6 so I really only seen Vale and Mistral onscreen, so I can't really say my thoughts about Atlas or Vacuo just yet.

Where I currently am, the kingdom of Vale is located on Sanus, the largest continent in all of Remnant, its pretty similar to my old culture, so nothing much is THAT new to me. The kingdom is surround by natural borders, steep mountains and a coastline that is too shallow for any Titan class Grimm to pop out of, making it one of the most guarded kingdoms in all of Remnant. There are several cities along the coast line an near it, is the island of Patch. Not sure why that's important but I had to learn about it. Unfortunately any other attempts to build more cities around the kingdom have failed miserably, Mountain Glenn happens to be one of those attempts. So if Vale is the safest place to settle at the moment but after Volume 3, that may change.

Located to the east of Vale is Anima, the second largest landmass in all of Remnant, there you'll find the kingdom of Mistral. What makes Anima unique that it can house multiple climates at once, it really depends on where you are in Anima. Mistral is based on Japanese culture from its buildings, art, even its culture. I would like to visit there someday as I never really went to Japan in my old life, but it would be nice to experience something similar. Mistral and its people used the land to its fullest potential, instead of carving the rock, they just built their houses on top of the mountain sides. Unfortunately it is home to one of the biggest black markets on the face of the planet from the likes of thieves or assassins, so if I do go there, I have to be careful because there is a big chance that someone there knows about Dagon.

Also on the continent of Sanus lies the kingdom of Vacuo, home to the biggest desert in all of Remnant. It is home to a lot of natural resources, geological defense even the largest dust deposit known to history. Unfortunately because of this, the people that settled there lived in a life of constant comfort, because of this it was utterly defenceless against the other kingdoms during the Great War. Its people had to constantly moved due to lack of resources or the constant attacks from the Grimm but eventually a proper government was formed in the form of Shade academy. From what I've heard, its not the best place to settle as sometimes that place can be a bit violent but if you can survive there, you're welcome there.

The last kingdom happens to be the youngest out of the four, but it also is the most successful out of all of them as well, the kingdom of Atlas is located to the north of Remnant on the continent of Solitas. The cold there is said to be so brutal that it can kill you within hours without heating or projected aura. Seeing how I'm pretty much a reptile now, I don't want to test out if I'm still warm-blooded or not. Atlas is pretty much home to a bunch of spoiled-rich people seeing how they reacted to the Fall of Beacon in Volume 4 but its also home to dust mines, research facilities even the largest military in all of Remnant. But some of this was possible because of the Schnee Dust Company or SDC for short, its a company that controls all the dust mines in Solitas and ships it out towards all the other kingdoms, unfortunately they don't treat their Faunus workers kindly, I'm honestly kind of scared to see how they'll react to me.

* * *

But now, I'm just walking towards the courtyard where Ozpin told me to go, he said it was some sort of surprise. Can't tell if its going to be a good one or a bad one...actually knowing him its going to be something bad isn't it?

As I walked out of Beacon, I was saw Ozpin standing near the statue with his cane in hand.

"Hey Oz!" I shouted

"Ah Mr. Ziller, glad you could make it" Ozpin said

"I didn't have that much of a choice, so what is the next lesson?" I asked as I used my tail to twirl my sword

"A social one" Ozpin said

"Uh...what?" I asked

"You heard me, you're in an unfamiliar world. Perhaps it is the time the world you now live in isn't so...unfamiliar to you"

"What are you proposing exactly?" I asked

"I want you to go to Vale in order to get familiar with the kingdom you're currently in" Ozpin said

"Are you sure thats a good idea? I don't think the people of Vale are keen on the idea of someone like me walking around." I said

"Just try to avoid places like those in the meantime. I'm sure there are other places that will accept an individual like yourself." Ozpin said

"Thats true I guess, but is there some sort of catch?" I asked

"No catch, just go and enjoy yourself." Ozpin said as the bullhead landed

"Well, it's time for you to explore an unfamiliar world, Mr. Ziller. Though please make sure that you make it back to Beacon before nightfall." Ozpin said

"What happens at nightfall exactly?" I asked

"It becomes dangerous around that time, so I'd prefer if you were in your quarters before nightfall" Ozpin said

"I know I'm still new at this, but you shouldn't doubt anyones abilities Oz." I said.

"Perhaps. Though its not just gang members I'm worried about" Ozpin said

...Right, there are a couple of criminals in Vale, as well as a Faunus cult that's hell-bent on the eradication of humanity. I wonder how they'll react to me.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be fine." I said as I walked over to the runway.

"Oh and one more thing Mr. Ziller" Ozpin said as put pulled out about 800 Lien

"What's this for?" I asked

"Consider it a gift from that huntress you helped, Alice was it?" Ozpin said

"Yeah, tell her thanks for me" I said

Ozpin simply nodded

As I got on the bullhead that took me into Vale, Ozpin took his scroll out and dialled an unknown number

"Yeah Oz?" the voice asked

"I need to ask you a favour. Theres someone who's heading to Vale shortly" Ozpin said

"Is it the kid?" the voice asked

"Yes, make sure he doesn't get into trouble" Ozpin said

"Got it Oz" the voice said before hanging up

* * *

The city of Vale was packed to the brim with various kinds of people and Faunus hailing from whichever kingdom they may have come from. Cars could be heard zooming down the streets while people navigate through the massive kingdom, and they have a unique look to them due to them running on dust and not gasoline. Despite me being in a different world, this town felt familiar, it really isn't too different from home. That at least brought me SOME comfort

But as I was walking with my little bug pal on my shoulder as usual, people started to give looks, even the Fanus seemed to be baffled. But as long as they don't bother me, I won't bother them. But as usual I do hear people call me a freak, even a monster.

The word freak does bother me a little but not the term monster. The term Monster can be looked at two different ways, a monster can be a being of strength or a being of fear and malice. it just depends on how you view it really.

The first thing I went to was a clothing store, I am getting sick and tired of wearing the same thing over and over again just like most cartoon characters.

"Hello?" I asked

"Welcome to Dust N'Threads, how can I help-" the employee said but stopped when she saw me

"...you" she finished

"It's not nice to stare at others you know" I said

"Sorry its just, I've never seen someone like you around here before" she said

"Don't worry about it, happens to me a lot. Anyway's Im here to buy some clothing, I'll let you know if I need anything" I said

She simply nodded and went behind the counter

I was probably in there for a good five minutes until one outfit caught my eye. It consisted of a Tamiami II Long-Sleeve Shirt, a Genuine Leather Vest, a Sand-Washed Straight-Fit Chinos, a Dacey Belt, and Earthkeepers Rugged Boots. But the problem was that it was only made for Human and Faunus standards, so not entirely happy about that. I then glanced to the left of me, there was a sign that said _"Custom Cothes SALE!, ask our employees for more information. Limited time offer"._ Well it can't hurt to ask.

"Uh excuse me?" I asked catching the employees attention

"Y-yes?" she asked

"Are you still doing the custom clothes offer?" I asked as I used my tail to point at the sign

"It's going on for the rest of the month." she replied

"Ok, can you customize that outfit by any chance?" I asked referring to the outfit I wanted

"It is possible, but it isn't cheap" she said

"How much?" I asked

"Around 150 Lien." she said

"Doesn't seem that bad. I'll take it" I said

"Wonderful, but I'll need to take your measurements and you need to tell me if you have any special requirements" she said

"Well, I was hoping if you could cut a hole at the back of the pants for my tail, and I'm wondering if you could modify the shirt and vest so that way *these* don't get in the way. " I said referring to my dorsal plates

"Alright, follow me then." she said

"Oh and Miss, one more thing." I asked catching her attention once more

"I would like to have a sheath stitched on the vest on the back, but in a way that it doesn't mess with my dorsal fins." I said

(10 Minutes Later)

"It'll be about three hours to get your outfit ready" she said

"Thanks, sorry for the little trouble my dorsal fins caused" I said

"No its fine, It's part of my job." she said

"See you soon" I said as I walked out of the store

"Soooooo...what place do you want to go at the meantime?" I asked Mothra

Mothra looked around until she brought her pincers up in a way of shrugging

"Let's just walk around for a bit, if you find something that catches your eye, tell me alright?" I said

Mothra nodded and chirped in response

As I continued walking, I was unaware that a little birdie was watching us, however after a while, Mothra noticed that it was following us, she just kept her eyes on it while not making a sound.

"Hey Mothra, you've been quiet for a bit. Is something wrong?" I asked

But after not receiving a chirp from her, I stopped in my tracks. It looks like shes staring off into the skies.

"Hellloooo...Remnant to Mothra" I said

I then saw what she was looking at...a bird. Just a bird, however that bird has a strange smell on it, something like alcohol

'Ok, that could be Qrow or Raven. I can never tell the difference between the two in their bird form, for now just play along' I thought

"Is that a crow or a raven? I can never tell the difference between the two." I said faking ignorance

"Mothra, I think it would be a good time to head indoors. I mean birds do eat worms and I think that bird sees you as a three-course meal" I said

I then started to speed up a little, until I saw some sort of small arcade in the distance

'Well Ozpin did say to enjoy yourself, so I guess its time to have a little fun. Besides this is the perfect way to kill time' I thought as I walked towards it

I walked inside while Mothra was making sure that the "bird" wasn't following us. The place was packed when we walked in, everyone was laughing, play games our just eating out. Kind of reminds me of Dave And Busters back home, damn I miss that place, they had THE BEST burgers.

Anyway's did Ozpin send him to watch over me or am I just going crazy...maybe a bit of both

"So, you just want to stay here until its time to pick up my clothing?" I asked

Mothra looked around the arcade before nodding

"Then its settled!" I said

* * *

(3 Hours later)

We spent the whole time in the arcade, it was fun but it has nothing on Dave and Busters. It was mostly shooter games even a parody of Whack A Mole called "Whack a Grimm". There was also a parody of a Street Fighter called "Alley Brawlers", I played it a few times against Mothra but for most of the time, she was just mashing buttons while trying to move the stick, I mean at least she tried. After that we just sat down and ate, I bought myself a burger while Mothra had a caesar salad but minus the bacon.

I started to head back to that Dust N'Threads place, I don't know who came up with the name but I have a feeling that its based of an old-age technique that fuses dust into your clothing. Actually, now thinking about it, isn't it dangerous to do so? But then again how the hell should I know.

Eventually after 10 minutes of walking, I found Dust N'Threads. I opened the door

"Hello?" I asked

"I'll be right with you in just a moment" she said

'Sounds like the same employee who helped me before' I thought

"It's alright, take your time. I'm in no rush" I said

(5 Minutes Later)

"Sorry for the wait, oh hey good to see you again" she said

"Likewise, is it ready?" I asked

"Yes, it's in the back. I'll go get it" she said

"Thanks." I said

As she went into the back, I heard a familiar voice

"Shin?" the voice asked

I turned around to see Coco standing right behind me, wearing her normal clothing

"Oh hey Coco, what's up?" I asked as Mothra waved one of her pincers

"Just doing some last minute shopping before heading back. What about you?" she asked

"I came by here just about three hours ago to get some custom clothing. Right now I'm just waiting for it" I said

"Thats good, to be honest what you're wearing isn't so hot" Coco said

Its the only clothing I have since coming to this world, don't judge me

"Thats why I'm here, I was hoping to get some variety. I did manage to find an outfit I do like, however I had to customize it so that way I don't accidentally tear it in half with these" I said as I showed my dorsal fins

"Makes sense, mind if I see it before you go?" Coco asked

"I don't see any problems with that" I said

"Sorry for the wait, but its ready for you sir" she said as she placed a brown box on the counter

"Thanks, do you know where the changing room is?" I asked

"Back corner to the right" she said

"Thanks" I repeated

(3 Minutes Later)

I came out wearing the same outfit I chose but with minor fixes.

"I like it, way better than your old clothing" Coco said

"Thanks" I said

"Anyways I have to get going, talk to you soon" Coco said

I knew that she was nice, but damn she was incredibly nice. I guess things do happen behind the camera

After getting my new outfit from Dust N'Threads, I headed aback out to Vale...with the bird still watching me

"Uh Mothra...isn't that the same bird that was watching us?" I asked in faked arrogance

Mothra nodded at me

"Jesus, did I steal this things bird seed or something?!" I asked myself in faked arrogance

I then checked my scroll to realize that it was 2:00 PM

"Ozpin did tell us to be back by sundown, we still have at least a few hours left...you want to see a movie or s-" I said but was cut off by the sound of someone breaking glass

"Or we can go and investigate that, whatever it may be" I said

Mothra then nodded

"Yeah...there's probably not a good movie out anyways" I said as snuck over to the source of the noise

I glanced over to the next building around the corner, to see three people wearing ski masks, breaking into a small bakery

I saw the robbers hold the old man at gun point, demanding him to give them all the lien he had in the register.

'Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to go test out some of my new skills' I thought

"So you rob the piggy bank but you don't take the cookie out of the cookie jar? Real criminals of the year boys and girls, give up for Robbers A,B and C!" I said catching there attention

"Who and what the fuck are you!?" Robber A asked

"The question shouldn't be who I am or what I am, but rather what am I going to do to you?" I said

"Yeah, and what are you gonna do about it freak?" Robber C said

"Well first, I'm gonna slice that gun of yours in half if you point it at me. Next I'm going to knock you out with that said piece" I said referring to Robber B

"Second she's going to string that guy up in her own webbing" I said referring to Mothra and Robber A

"As for you, I'm gonna put you in a choke hold with my tail so bad that you will urinate yourself for calling me a freak" I said referring to Robber C

The robbers looked a bit hesitant until one of them spoke up

"Come on guys, theres only one of him and three of us, besides I've always wanted a leather belt for a while now." Robber A said as they started to walk towards me with their weapons out

"Well I tried to warn them" I muttered

Robber B then pointed his gun at me, I pulled out Dagon and sliced the gun in half. Then using the flat part of the bade, I hit the piece like a baseball, striking him in the forehead knocking him out.

"Told you" I said

"Don't panic, theres still two of us and one of him" Robber C said

"Thats what the last guy said and look what happened to him" I said referring to the now unconscious Robber B

Before Robber A could pull out what seems to be a dagger of some sort. Mothra webbed his hand to his pocket, preventing him from taking his weapon out. He then went to use his free hand attempting to pull his other hand out, only for Mothra to web his other hand up instead.

With no other options, Robber A charged at me, using his body as some sort of battering ram, I simply moved out of the way as Mothra jumped on his shoulder and started to cover his entire body with webbing.

Robber C charged at me with some sort of bat and started to swing uncontrollably in my direction, clearly pissed off. I used my tail to blocks his attacks while Mothra finished up wrapping Robber A in a cocoon with his head peaking out.

I then jumped over Robber C, wrapping my tail around his neck and slamming him on the ground before using my arms and legs to retrain him

"I did tell you guys what I was gonna do, its a strong tail don't fight it" I said as he continued to struggle

"Sleeeep" I said in a calming tone

"Juuuussssstttt Slleeeeeeeeeep" I said once more

I continued to hold on for at thirty seconds before finally letting him go, as I did I smelt something off. I looked over to his waist, only to find something wet there

"Wow, he really did soil himself." I said

"I-is he-" the Baker said

"Nah, he's alive. Just knocked him out, anyways are you aright?" I asked the baker

"Y-yes, thank you. Never seen you around here before." The baker said

"I'm new here, just arrived today" I said

I looked around the shop for a bit until a pink cupcake caught my eye

"Are you still open by any chance?" I asked

"I was about to close but then *that* happened" the baker said

Before we could continue, Robber A started to pipe in

"YOU THINK THIS IS GONNA HOLD ME!?" Robber A shouted

"Well yes, it's doing that right now" I said

"Doesn't matter, I know what you look like. You're a bigger freak those Faunus scum, along with that parasite on your shoulder. When I get out of here, I'll skin you and-" Robber A said only for Mothra to web his mouth shut

"Thanks" I said

Mothra chirped which I can guess means 'your welcome'

"As for you, I highly doubt that especially from what happened in here. You guys have a lot of bark but unfortunately you lack the bite to back it up" I said

"Anyway's what flavour is that cupcake?" I asked

"I-it's strawberry sir" the baker said

"Can I have it?" I asked

"S-sure" the baker said

"You alright, you seem tense...its my appearance isn't it?" I asked

"Sorry, its just-" the baker said only to be cut off

"Don't worry about it, its a first for everyone. But to let you know, don't judge a book by its cover next time from human or Faunuskind." I said

"O-ok" the baker said

"Anyways I would like to have one strawberry cupcake please" I said

"Coming right up" the baker said

"How much do I owe by the way?" I asked

"It's about ten lien but this is on the house, as a thank you for saving me."

"Thanks but no, besides you are going to need a lot of lien if you want to replace that window" I said pointing at the window

"Good point" the baker said

As I was waiting for him to pack it, I should have a little fun with him, just to lighten the mood

"So do I have to go out that way or do I have to break my own window?" I said jokingly

"Door please" he said while chuckling

I then grabbed my cupcake, paid the baker and headed back out towards Vale.

"You think I should tell Ozpin about this?" I asked Mothra

Mothra used her pincers in a shrugging motion

I continued to walk around Vale, eventually find Dust Till Dawn, the setting for the first few minutes of Volume 1.

I then started to get an itchy sensation near my nostrils. After a while of puffing and huffing, I sneezed and a blue fireball came out of my mouth, and causing a car in front of me to explode. Thankfully no one was inside

"Uh...run" I said as I started to run

* * *

(Timeskip)

I ran towards a nearby alleyway and had a little panic attack

"I'm so dead, I'm so fucking dead. I mean who blows up a car on their first day out in Vale?!" I said

"Ozpin may go easy on me, but Glynda is the one I'm worried about the most" I said

Mothra was just sitting on my shoulder glowing between a mixture of red and purple, can't really blame her

But before I could continue panicking, I heard my scroll go off. To find out it's Ozpin's number

"Hello?" I asked

"Ah Mr. Ziller, hows your trip going?" Ozpin asked

"Going well, but a few 'interesting' things happened" I said

"Does it involve stopping a robbery or accidentally blowing up a car when you sneezed?" Ozpin said

"Yes...wait how did you know?" I asked faking in arrogance

"Lets just say a little bird told me" Ozpin said

So that was Qrow, guess Ozpin sent him just in case I got into any trouble.

"Anyways, this does show you that you still need a bit more training with your powers" Ozpin said

"I know, I know. I'm working on it" I said

"But I do compliment you on how you handled yourself during the robbery" Ozpin said

"Well I only took out two of the robbers, Mothra took out one of them. But then again, they seemed to be simple thugs so its nothing to crazy" I said

"Either way, well done. But I want you to head back early, I'm sending you on a training mission tomorrow. Also I want you to meet me in the arena when you get back" Ozpin said

"Alright, see you in an hour" I said

"Note to self, if you gotta sneeze, LOOK UP" I said to myself

"Then again it could've gotten worse, right Mothra?" I asked

Mothra nodded in agreement

"Well either way, glad thats over! But we should probably head back"

* * *

(1 Hour Later)

The bull head landed in the courtyard at around 3:00, I was heading towards the arena that Ozpin told me at. But when I got there, Velvet and Coco were in the centre of the arena

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" I asked

"Oh hey Shin, Ozpin told us to meet him here as well." Velvet said

"I wonder why? Wait, wheres Yatsu and Fox?" I asked

"Right here" I heard a voice say

"Hey guys, do you know why we're all here?" I asked

"No" Yatsu said

"Perhaps I can explain" I heard another voice say. It was Ozpin with his signature mug

"Oh hey Oz, why did you call us here?" I asked

"Starting today, Team CFVY will be your sparring partners" Ozpin said

"I'm sorry what?" I asked in confusion

"Wait, wait, wait, why us, why not anyone else in the school?" Coco asked Ozpin.

"Because you and your team members have are acquaintances with Shin. I just assumed that he would like to spar with people he knew and not some random stranger." He said as he took a sip from his mug.

"And in return, I'll grant you and your team extra credit for the semester" Ozpin said

"You're quite the businessman, you know that?. But don't I get a say in this?" I asked

"Yes. Do you disagree with my decision Shin?" He asked with a slight smirk.

.

.

.

"No, not really." I said

"Good, now let's get started, shall we?" Ozpin said.

"So, who am I fighting?" I asked Ozpin.

"All of them." he said.

"No, I mean which one am I fighting first?" I asked

"All of them." he repeated

"Ozpin, did I hear you correctly?" I asked in confusion.

"For your first sparring match, you will be fighting all four members of team CFVY at once." He said rather calmly as he took a sip from his mug. Team CFVY then looked at Ozpin in shock.

.

.

.

.

"I'M SORRY, WHAT?! DON'T YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING OVERKILL?!" I yelled

"You have under one year until next semester, while you have been making progress. Time is at the essence, besides you took down a Taijitu Hydra, despite your lack of training during that time." Ozpin stated

"You took down a what now?" Coco asked

"Story for another time" I said

"Also, I didn't take it down on my own, I had help from Port, Oobleck, Mothra and Alice. All I did was cut off a few heads and blasted the edge of it's den"

"Still nonetheless, you came up with a plan in a tense situation such of this. It is what to be expected of a Huntsman" Ozpin said

I mean I knew that I have come a long way in a short amount and that I have Dagon, but I don't really know what it does as of yet. For now its acts like a conductor for my powers. But I didn't think that I was ready to fight all of team CFVY at once! Oh who am I kidding, I KNOW I'm not ready to fight all of team CFVY at once!

Alright, are we ready to begin now?" Ozpin asked.

"Wait" I said

I walked over to the stands where I was about to place Mothra down but I was stopped

"Mr. Ziller, why don't you give Mothra a shot. You told us, that she was able to take down a person at least twenty times her size. Do you think it's time for her to enter the ring, I think she would like that" Ozpin said

I looked over at Mothra who was looking at me, waiting for my answer.

"You wanna come with?" I asked

Mothra glowed yellow and chirped happily

"Alright, just don't get squashed" I said as I walked back to the arena

"You guys good?" I asked them

Yatsuhashi unsheathed his sword from his back.

Fox activated his gauntlets, getting into a fighting position.

Velvet then got into a martial arts stance

Coco had her hand on her hip.

"...I'll take that as a yes" I said AsI unsheathed my sword from its sheath, with the blade emitting a blue light.

I first kept my distance between them, as I analyzed the situation

About three quarters of team CFVY specialized in close quarters combat. Coco is the only one with a ranged weapon

Both Fox and Velvet charged at me, Fox then swung one of his blades at me, to which I block with my sword, only for Velvet to come in with a kick of sorts.

I ducked and dodged each of their attacks, I caught one of Fox's attacks with my tail, wrapping it around his wrist.

That left me open to one of Velvet's attacks, but before it could land a hit on me.

Mothra shot a ball of webbing at her, blinding her and causing her to miss me by an inch, I used that opportunity to kick Velvet in her abdomen, causing her to stumble back. I then used my tail and arm strength to throw Fox across the arena towards Velvet

"Remind me to thank you when this is all over" I said

Both Fox and Velvet got up with each of them delivering barrage of their own attacks, I managed to dodge some of them, but as soon I block one of their attacks, the other just lands a hit on me.

I then jumped backwards to see that Coco and Yatsu were still standing there. Coco is the only person with a ranged weapon, so it would make sense for Yatsu to protect her.

My train of thought was cut off when Fox came up towards me and unleashed a barrage of slashes from his gauntlets.

Upon instinct, Mothra fired another ball of webbing towards Fox's eyes only for him to stop his assault momentarily.

"You do know that I'm blind right?" He asked us

Mothra's only response was a chirp in surprise

"I know, her...not so much. Sorry about that" I said

"It's fine" Fox said

We then clashed blades once more, with sparks flying all around us. But as I went in for another slash, he ducked underneath my sword and connects his two fists against my abdomen

I then flew towards the wall, I then drove my sword into the ground, preventing me from stepping outside of the circle.

My dorsal fins then charged up with a blue colour once more, and fired a beam of energy towards the ground, blasting Velvet and Fox away.

"Since when could you do that?!" Velvet asked in shock

"Always I guess" I shrugged

"Not bad." Coco said from behind Fox and Velvet. Both Fox and Velvet charge at me once more

Ok, Fox and Velvet are fast, it's going to be hard to close the gap between these two. Not only that if I do go and attack Coco, I have to get past Yatsu first. Even if I do managed to get past Yatsu, what about the other two?

Then it hit me, I then charged up the atomc breath once more, causing Velvet and Fox to fall back, this caused a huge gap between us. And hopefully they can't hear me from over here.

"Hey Mothra, I got a plan" I whispered

Mothra chirped in confusion

"Have you ever seen an ant trap?" I asked

Mothra shook her head in response

"Travel to the back of my leg, When I knock them down, spray them with your webbing" I said

.

.

.

"That's all I got so far. If you have a better idea then I'm all ears" I said

Mothra stayed silent then nodded her head

I then focused the blue glow towards by blade as it illuminated with a royal light

Fox and Velvet charged at me once more, with Fox on the defensive and Velvet on the offensive

Velvet goes in for a kick. I quickly dodge out of the way, to which she grabs the back of her case handle.

Is that her-

Velvet hits me across the snout with the small case and kicks me away her.

"Ow" I said

Never thought I would be hit in the face with a purse, especially from a friend

Velvet ran towards me and delivered a series of kicks, each one getting faster than the last. I kneeled to the ground and used my arms as shields, then I threw my sword behind me confusing Velvet.

Only for me to use my tail to grab the handle and slashed Velvet away

I then charged towards Velvet, using my hands to block each of her kicks while my tail held the blade and started to slash at her, knocking her to the ground

Mothra then sprayed her webbing towards Velvet's hand while it was on the ground. Velvet tried to get up, only for her to realize that she was stuck

Not the most honourable move but hey if it works, I'll take it

"W-what?" Velvet said

"Sorry to leave you in a sticky situation!" I shouted as I rushed over to Fox

Fox and I charged to one another once more, I slashed my blade towards Fox only for him to doge the attack by doing a barrel-roll and swept my legs. Fox then dashed past me and used his blades to free Velvet from Mothra's webbing

"Well I guess THAT plan went down the drain" I said

"Hey, Fox, Velvet, stand back." Coco said as she walked towards me. They both gave her a quick nod and jumped behind her.

Coco's briefcase then shape shifts into a Gatling Gun and fires in my direction.

"Ok seriously, how does something that big fit into something so small?" I asked

'Then again this world has a different set of laws of physics' I thought

As Coco started to fire her weapon towards me, I started to run around the arena in hopes to circle around Coco. But as I did I can see that Yatsu was ready to charge to defend her.

"Mothra get ready to fire your webbing towards the chamber themselves" I said

Mothra nodded

As I got in close, I leaned to the left slightly as Mothra proceeded to fire her own "Gatling Gun". Just replace bullets and dust with webbing.

Coco's gun was jammed, she had no choice but to revert her Gatling Gun back into her briefcase and start to swing it at me. When it comes to range she has it in the bag, but when it comes to close combat...yeah not so much.

I started to block each of her swings only for me to return the favour by unleashing a barrage of slashes towards her.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Yastu charge at me to Coco's defence. He swung his blade at me, only for me to jump back at the last second.

Yatsu then brought his sword down on me once more, only for me to block it with my blade. I then ducked and jumped slightly to his side and jabbed my sword near his abdomen.

As I did, it left a blue mark on his armour that was emitting some sort of steam. I then charge at him and attacked the same spot once more, thinking it was some sort of weak spot. Once I did he was sent flying backwards towards the edge of the arena. He looked at his aura to find out that a quarter of his aura was drained from the attack.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't ya." Coco said

"Well you learn something new everyday I guess" I said

Fox, Yatsu and Velvet ran in different directions of the arena, as Coco remained where she was. Fox ran towards the right while Velvet and Yatsu ran towards the right of me. It was kind of obvious that they were cornering me, not a bad tactic especially if you're dealing with a guy who can only fight one person at a time!

Then again I would have to learn how to handle it at some point.

I then rushed towards Coco, who had her gun jammed by Mothra's webbing, I then saw that the rest of her team was coming straight for me. I began to swing my sword towards Coco only For her to dodge and slam her briefcase on my snout.

"MOTHER-, WHY?" I asked

"Well you did get her gunk all over my purse" Coco said with a smirk

"NOT THE POINT!" I yelled

Before I could recover, Fox came up from behind me and unleashed a barrage of attacks from his blades. I was able to block most of them. I then used my tail to grab Fox's legs and flung him towards Velvet

"Why does everybody forget about the tail?" I asked nobody in particular

Before I could say anything else, Yatsu came up from behind me and grabbed me by my tail

Irony...please go fuck yourself

"Don't you even fucking-" I said was cut off when Yatsu lifted me up by my tail and slammed me into the ground, causing a small crater to form

Still holding onto my tail, Yatsu threw me up in the air.

Yatsu then threw throw's Velvet up in the air where she lands in a few kicks, slamming me into the ground once more. But before I could get up. Fox unleashed another barrage of punches, sending em flying towards Coco who then swings her briefcase at my snout

"Can you stop aiming for the bloody-" I said but was cut off by the sound of my impending doom

I turned to see Yatsu swinging his sword at me, I tried to blocked it with my sword. Only to realize I didn't have the proper footing, I was sent flying towards the edge of the arena, slamming against the wall, shattering my aura

"And that's that match, Team CFVY is victorious!" Ozpin said

"That was a good match Shin." Velvet said as she ran towards me.

"I'm impressed. Not many people are able to block my attacks so easily." Yatsuhashi said with a smile.

"Gotta hand it to ya. Didn't do half bad." Coco said as she got up from where she was standing.

"You nearly had us for a second" Fox said

"..." I just remained silent

"Shin? Are you alright?" Coco asked

"I think I can taste my spleen" I said as I struggled to get up

"Do you need some help" Yatsu said as he extended his arm towards mine

"Yes please" I said as I grabbed his hand

"What was that by the way?" Coco asked

"What was what?" I asked

"That blue fire, is it your semblance?" Velvet asked

"No, Peach told me that his process happens naturally within my species." I said

"It's just like magic" Fox said

"Trust me, it's not magic. Just good old biology" I said

"Wait...where's Mothra?" I asked

I then heard a loud chirp come from...the ceiling? I looked up and saw Mothra on one of the stagelights

"How did you get up there!? Wait was when Yatsu threw me!?" I yelled

I couldn't make it out but I can tell that Mothra was nodding

.

.

.

"Sooooo, how do we get her down? And YOU are not gonna throw me" I said referring to Yatsu

"I don't know but you better hurry, I'm gonna need you tonight." Coco said

"Uh why?" I asked

"To help me get the gunk out of my gun" Coco said as she walked out of the arena

"Alright then, so do you guys have any ideas to get her-" I said only for me to realize that all the remaining members of team CFVY are gone, so is Ozpin

"TRAITORS" I shouted

* * *

**And that's it. I should probably explain a few things for future chapters. The first act (Planning 1-13 chapters) takes place before the events of Vol 1, giving it a bit of time to build up. This "Vol 0" is a basic introduction into the World of Remnant.**

**Someone asked me if there are going to be other monsters in this story. I can say YES at the moment, Besides Dagon (A Godzilla species), Mothra and Ghidorah. Dagon is of course to be one of the centers of the story but he will be properly introduced soon**

**However I plan on reintroducing Ghidorah in a much, much later Volume. He will however be mentioned throughout the series but will make a full appearance.**

**The OC is basically some-sort of Half Gojira/Human hybrid but more Titan than human, but how he becomes that way will be explained in future volumes**

**Dgon's power otherwise known as "Titan's Aura" will also be explained in future volumes. I will also be introducing Dagon as well in future volumes but more as a mentor. **

**For now, thats all I can say without spoiling anything**

**I'm planning on realizing one chapter per week, depending on what goes on. Each chapter is going to at least have 7000-9000 words**


	6. Chapter 6: The Sapphire Forest

About four weeks have passed since Team CFVY became my new sparring partners, I did tell them the story of how I killed that Hydra Taijitu...they wouldn't stop bothering me until I did. But unfortunately they can't seal their lips when it comes to a story like this, they told everyone and I mean EVERYONE, because of this I got the title "The Monster of Beacon" but thankfully in a good way, for others...not so much. As mentioned it doesn't bother me as much but if someone close to me thinks of me as a 'bad monster' then yeah that will bother me.

Anyways I've been in this world for about 113 days, meaning I only have 252 days until the events of Vol 1 come in motion and when I'm going to have to pass the initiation to earn my place here. I did mention that Team CFVY became my new sparring partners, each of them had their own ways of teaching so...

**C**oco being the only person on her team with a ranged weapon, is helping me how to counter range-users and how to be a good tactician, I know how to adapt during a fight but how to plan is a different story. The thing about long-range users is that they are good with long range but are terrible at close range. So all you need to do is to get in close, in this case I had to learn how to block and deflect bullets by using my sword. However she does have this habit of "over-shopping", what I mean by that is that she goes shopping A LOT, honestly its kind of surprising how she didn't break a bank yet.

**F**ox helps me in hand to hand combat and how to master "Aura Sense" when Glynda isn't around. As mentioned by Coco he's blind, so he uses Aura Sense throughout most of his life. It's best to learn from someone who has a lot of experience in that category. And since then, I sort of became his new reading buddy, he can read braille but he does prefer if someone reads the story to him as he does finishes reading books faster when someone is reading it to him. Speaking of, he makes a lot of blind jokes, at first I didn't want to say any because I didn't want to be offensive, but after hearing that I tend to make one from time to time. But I always make sure he isn't offended just in case.

**V**elvet also helps me in close quarters combat, and even helps me with my abilities. Whenever I'm with her, I focus my energy into my arms and legs increasing striking power and speed. But I can't always rely on it as I do have limited stock when it comes to said energy. Velvet almost always asks me to inspect my sword, and after some analysis, the sword is made out of a mixture of some unknown metal and something similar to bone but five times stronger. Shouldn't this mixture cause the blade to weigh more...you know what for it's worth, I'd better not think about it.

**Y**atsuhashi is helping me perfect my sword technique, when it comes swinging a blade I'm not bad but I do prefer to learn from someone who has years and years of training with a sword. Because of this I have mastered a new ability I have dubbed the "Atomic Buster", where each time I jab at a target a blue dot appears. If I strike that said dot, the target is sent flying. I can make up to five dots at once and the more dots their are, the more powerful the impact is. It also turns out we also have the same taste when it comes to culture even hobbies.

* * *

(9:00 AM)

Today was sort of my day off, with nothing to do I just sat in my dorm room listening to one of my favourite movies Pacific Rim on my phone while reading a book. What? Of course I still kept my phone, it has my favourite memories on it along with my favourite songs and movies. It would be a shame if I couldn't listen to my favourite things anymore.

Mothra was just sitting on my desk watching it, she wasn't glowing or anything like that, she was so invested in it

"Do you like it so far?" I asked

Mothra just nodded her head while still looking at the screen

"Well if you like this one, I can recommend-" I said only for me to be cut off by my scroll ringing, it was Ozpins number

'Knowing him, he probably needs something" I said

"Hello?" I asked

"Mr. Ziller, I-" Ozpin said only to be cut off by the sound Gipsy Danger's horn

"Was that a horn?" Ozpin asked

"Yeah, I put on a movie in the background for me to listen to while I read. Anyways, do you need something?" I asked

"I need to talk to you in my office, I'll explain once you get here" Ozpin said

"Be there in a moment" I said

I glanced towards Mothra who was still watching the movie

"Sorry Mos, gotta pause it for a bit" I said as I grabbed my phone

Mothra started to glow red as she climbed my shoulder

"Ok, ok we will finish it when we get back alright? For now lets get this over with" I said as I grabbed Dagon from the side

* * *

(Timeskip) Beacon Tower

"I wonder what Ozpin wants us to do this time?" I asked no one in particular

"Knowing him its probably something bad, but it can also be good I mean he did tell me to go to Vale a while back. It was a pretty good time" I said

Mothra chirped in response

Afer a few long minutes in the elevator, I heard a small ding, implying that we reached the top. I pushed the button that puts me on speaker

"Ozpin I'm here and I'm pinching myself from making knock-knock jokes" I said

"I would appreciate that" Ozpin said

Almost immediately the elevator doors opened, leading me into his office and beside him was Professor Port

"Hey Oz, what did you need to talk about? And why is Port here?" I asked

"I'm glad you asked, I'm sending you to the Sapphire Forest located in the North of Sanus." Ozpin said

"Why?" I asked

"There have been reports of strange activity in the deepest parts of the forest. Call it 'special training' to get yourself more familiar to the surrounding areas along with the Grimm you are going to face in the near future" Ozpin said

"Fair enough but why is Port here? Is he going to join me?" I asked

"As much as I want to enjoy the thrill of the hunt! I can't" Port said sadly

"Then why is he here?" I asked

Ozpin's only response was to take an earpiece out from under his desk

"What is this some sort of earpiece?" I asked

"Yes, Port will not be coming with you but he will assist you from Beacon. You can turn it on by using your scroll" Ozpin said

"I guess it makes sense, anyways what time do you want me to head out?" I asked

As soon as I said that, I heard a Bullhead land in front of the school

"Right now" Ozpin said

"I'll call when I get there" I said as I ran towards the elevator

As I entered the elevator, I pressed the number 1 button, taking me to the first floor

"Well Mothra, I guess we are gonna have to wait a while for your movie to finish" I said

Mothra then titled her head down in disappointment and was glowing grey

* * *

(Timeskip) Sapphire Forest

I was now sitting in the Bullhead, waiting for the pilot to drop me off at the drop zone. I'd never heard of a Sapphire Forest in the series, but hey the world is big I don't think you can fit ALL of Remnant in just one episode

"Hey, kid! We're almost here! Get ready to jump down!" The pilot yelled as he opened the doors to the Bullhead.

"By the way! Aren't you too young to go on missions?!" He yelled.

"Yes I am, and aren't you too old to be a pilot?!" I yelled back at him.

.

"Fair point!" He yelled. He then started to descend to drop zone.

"Well, good luck kid! Hopefully, I'll be here to bring you back to Beacon!" He yelled.

"Not planning on dying today, thats for sure!" I yelled back

I jumped out of the bullhead, this time landing on my feet instead of my back. Its called progress people!

The atmosphere seems peaceful, everywhere I looked, the leaves were blue. I guess thats how the forest got its name.

I pulled out the earpiece from my pocket

"Ok so I have to turn this on by using my scroll, right?" I asked myself

As I did a green light appeared from the earpiece, but before I put it in my ear, I had to test something out first.

"Hello, is anybody there?" I asked as I put the earpiece up to my mouth

**"HELLO, YOUNG LAD! I SEE YOU MADE IT TO THE SAPPHIRE FOREST!"** Port yelled through the earpiece.

Yep I knew it, volume was ALL the way up. I had experience with earbuds doing the same thing. I turned the volume down and then I put the earpiece in my ear

"Yep all in one piece, so what am I looking for exactly?" I asked as I started to walk throughout the forest

**"From reports it just says strange activity" **Port said

"Ok but what I meant by is it Grimm or is it bandits?" I asked

**"It only lists a strange noise, like some sort of drill" **Port said

"A drill?" I said in confusion

"Wait Port, is there anything in the Sapphire Forest that I'm not aware of?" I asked

**"Well the Sapphire Forest is home to numerous dust mines" **Port said

"Are there any official reports of mining in the area?" I asked

**"I'll go and check with Ozpin and he'll check with the council. For now I must leave you, good luck out there" **Port said before hanging up

"So there are possible bandits out here, but where the hell did they get their hands on a drill?" I asked myself

"I guess theres only one way to find out, Mothra buckle up" I said as I started running throughout the forest

I started running throughout the forest for a few minutes until I heard growling from behind me, I looked behind me to see three Beowolves growling at me.

"I suppose I can't ask any of you to tell me if you've seen anything strange." I said

My only response was for one of the Beowolves to pounce on me, I quickly ducked underneath and slashed at its underside, cutting it in half.

"Can't speak Grimm, but I think that means no" I said

The other two charged at me, slashing their claws at me. I ducked under their attacks and grabbed the sword using my tail once more. I brought my fist up towards one of them, punching through its chest. I stabbed the other in the gut and transferred my energy into the Beowolf, causing it to explode. I just stood there for a moment while constantly checking my surroundings.

"You think I went overkill on that last Beowolf?" I asked

Mothra just shrugged in response

"Either way lets keep going" I said

(Timeskip)

As I continued throughout the forest getting deeper and deeper with every step, checking under every rock, going through every ravine, checked every minor dust mine, I even went into a few Grimm dens...only to come up empty. I mean is it really THAT hard just to find something that even resembles a drill?!

The only thing that was preventing me from dying of boredom was killing the Grimm I came across, but after a while it got old. So to pass the time, we decided to play a game of ISpy, I mean there are better ways to pass the time but it's better than nothing I guess.

"I spy with my very large eye something that is...blue!" I said

Mothra just pointed at the blue leaves on the ground

"Ok too obvious. I spy with my very large eye something that is...green!" I said

Mothra pointed at me

"Good guess but no. Ugh this is turning out to be VERY boring" I said

"I mean its currently 12:00 PM and we've been here for over TWO HOURS and we still haven't seen anything or heard anything straNNGGE" I yelled as I fell off of the edge of a near by cliff.

Mothra managed to jump off of my shoulder before I lost my footing and fell off. I hit a few rocks on the way down, knocking me out momentarily and eventually landing in a nearby lake and sank.

I woke up only A few minutes later, only to find myself in a body of water probably about 20 stories away from the surface. I started to swim back towards the surface worrying that I was going to...drown?

I stopped momentarily to realize that I was underwater and I was breathing normally as I did as I breathed air, another thing I noticed that I was able to swim much faster than I did before.

'An adept swimmer and amphibiousness, should've expected this by now.' I thought

I swam around for a good few minutes doing loops, traveling between rock arches. But after a while, I decided to return to the surface, it was fun while it lasted

As I surfaced, I swam towards he shoreline where I saw Mothra laying down on a rock

"And where have you been?" I asked

She just pointed at the edge of the cliff

"So you've been here for who knows how long ad you were just waiting for me?!" I said

She just nodded her head

"What would've happened if I drowned, I'm lucky that I just found out that I can-" I said only for me to notice a footprint along with strange tire tracks

I walked towards the footprint, as I got closer, I realized that these were bootprints and tire tracks.

"Bootprints, who else is out-" I said but to be cut off by the sound of a familiar voice

**"HELLO YOUNG LAD, GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN" **Port said

"GAH" I shouted

**"Is something wrong?"** Port asked

"Its nothing, you just startled me thats all?" I said

**"Sorry, I should've warned you that I can also activate the earpiece from Beacon" **Port said

"It would've been nice to know beforehand, but did you guys find anything?" I asked

**"There have been no official reports of mining in the area, someone else must be here" **Port said

"I kind of figured" I said

**"Did you find something?"** Port asked

"Yeah, I found some bootprints and tire tracks near the shoreline. So I can cross bandits off the list, theres no way they can get their hands on something like this!" I said

**Splendid! Let me know if you find anything else, and remember, be careful. You never know when there's a Grimm ready to pounce on you at any moment."** Port cautioned.

"Yeah, I'll keep my guard up. But as of right now I'm more worried on who's out there. I'll keep you updated if I find anything." I said.

**"Great. I'll be waiting to hear from you." **Port said as he cut off the connection.

"Well we got ourselves a lead, we should probably move as soon as we can. Just to close the gap between us and whoever is out there" I said

Mothra chirped in agreement

I started to follow the tracks while trying to be careful not to make a sound just in case I scare whoever is here away.

* * *

(Timeskip) 30 Minutes later

"Yeesh how far do these tracks go? Due to the deepness of the tracks, this thing must be big and heavy. Meaning it has to be slow" I said

Before I could continue, I heard voices in the distance, I crept over and hid in a nearby bush with a body of water near me. I peeked over the bush to see a giant drill-like machine drilling into the side of a small hill.

Beside it was a big group of people wearing a white uniform, Grimm masks, and each of them had some sort of animal like features to them. What stood out the most was the symbol of a red wolf head with three claw marks behind it.

"The White Fang?" I whispered

I then sank back down and I dialled Port up

**"Good to hear from you-"** Port said before being cut off

"Don't make so much noise, I found what we're looking for" I said

"**The culprits?" **Port asked

"Who else, anyways looks like the White Fang are behind all of this" I said

It was silent for a bit until I heard Ports voice

**"Mr. Ziller, you need to head out of there as soon as you can. While I don't doubt your abilities I don't think you're prepared to take on an entire organization"** Port stated

"I think you're right, I'll send you my location and-" I said before being cut off

"Hey, I think I heard something over here!" One of the grunts said before heading towards me

"Uh Port...I'm gonna have to call you back" I said

**"Whats happening? Mr. Z-" **Port said before I hung up on him

I looked around frantically, for any means of escape. Until I saw a small murky pond near me.

"Well its better than nothing at least, can you stay up here and distract them?" I asked Mothra

Mothra nodded

"Thanks" I said as I used my tail to pick Mothra up and placed her onto a nearby tree

I then slowly crawled into the pond, being careful not to make as much as a splash. I then smeared my tail across the ground to cover my tracks.

As I got my full body into the pond, the grunts have made their way over to where I was. They were probably there for a good few minutes searching the surrounded area. Just before they left, one of the grunts turned their attention towards the pond.

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

He slowly made his way over to me but before he could do anything, he heard rustling from a nearby bush. He then turned his attention towards the bush with his gun pointed at it. He then used the front end of his gun to make the branches, revealing a small blue bug.

The bug chirped as it fired a stream of webbing towards him, before disappearing in one of the nearby trees

"GAH" he shouted

"Sir are you alright?" one of the grunts asked

"I'm alright, its just a bug thats all" He said as he ripped the webbing off of his mask

* * *

(My POV)

'Phew' I thought

I waited there for a few more minutes before surfacing. I slowly crawled out of the pond and Mothra jumped out of the tree and landed on my left shoulder before crawling towards my right one

"Why do you like that spot better than the other one?" I asked

Mothra just shrugged in response

"Well at least now we know who's behind this, my guess is that they want to take all of the dust in the surrounding area and use it for their own purposes. Basic supervillainy kind of thing" I said

Mothra just looked at me in confusion

"I watch A LOT of movies...I need a new hobby" I said

"Actually, it took us at least an hour to get to the forest, and about two to find them. If I wait for reinforcements, they might be long gone by then. I guess we have to take this upon ourselves." I said

"You with me?" I asked Mothra

Mothra nodded

I got up slowly and crept around the area, while being careful for someone not to notice me. Best I can do at the moment is stealth, I mean sure they may be on the same level as those robbers but unlike them, they have proper weapons and there are more of them.

I circled towards the side of the giant drill, eventually making my way to its control panel. I'm not an expert when it comes to technology but what I do know is this, if you don't want something to work, break it

But before I could do anything, I felt something on the back of my head, it was a gun.

"Get on the ground and your hands behind your head" I heard the voice say

"Ok but just to correct you, I have claws" I said

"I don't care, get on the ground now" he said once more

"Alright, but don't make the same mistake I made and watch your back" I said

He looked at me confused and looked behind him, I used that opportunity to use my tail to swat his gun away, I grabbed his head and slammed against the drill, knocking him out. Unfortunately that caught the others attention

'SHIT' I thought

"What was that?" I heard one ask

"Over there!" I heard another one say

"Well it was nice when it lasted" I said

In a matter of seconds I was completely surrounded by White Fang grunts with my back turned towards the giant drill, each one of them pointing their guns at me and every single one of them shocked at what they saw.

"What the hell is that?!" I heard one say

"And humanity calls us the monster, take a look at this freak" I heard another say

"(Laughs) Yeah" the one right beside him said

"Hold up...what did you just call me?" I asked one of the grunts

"A monster, a freak want me to keep going?" He said

"Nah, but if its a monster you want, then I'll give you one" I said

"Big words for someone who is about to be loaded with lead" I heard the other say

"Alright but first!" I said

"One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six...Ten" I muttered

"What are you blabbing about?" one of the grunts asked angrily

"Oh its nothing, also thats a pretty big drill you got right here. It'd be a shame if something happened to it" I said placing my hand on it

I stuck one of my claws into the machine and transferred some of my energy towards it, overloading it and causing it to explode, knocking everyone of the White Fang members back

"I hope you have insurance that covers that" I said

The grunts picked themselves up after the blast, clearly pissed

"You'll pay for what you did!" one of the grunts yelled

"Alright, how do you want me to pay, cash or card?" I asked

"With your blood" the other said from behind me

"Guys note of advice-" I said as I leapt backwards towards one of the grunts

I landed in front of him, he tried to swing his gun at me only for me to duck underneath his attack and slammed by tail against him, sending him towards the stone wall, knocking him out

"leave the one-liners and quips to me ok?" I finished

Another grunt got back up and pointed his gun at me, before he could fire, Mothra shot a ball of webbing towards the chamber, clogging it, I then charged towards him.

"Hey! Watch where you point it at, someone might get hurt!" I said as I punched him across the jaw before slamming him to the ground

Thats two down!

Two more of the grunts then opened fire on me as I took cover behind the drill. After what seemed a while, both of the grunts stopped shooting, implying that they might be reloading. I peaked my head out and fired my atomic breath towards the grounds, knocking both of them back knocking one of them out.

The other got up and pulled out a knife, she charged towards and started to slash a me with pretty poor accuracy. I grabbed her wrist with my tail. I was unaware that another grunt was right behind me who was also behind a storage container

Mothra noticed this and fired a ball of webbing towards his mask and causing him to misfire. Using that opportunity, I let go of her wrist, wrapped my tail around her ankle and flung her towards the grunt behind me. Knocking both of them in the container. I then ran up to the container and closed it.

Five

Two more ran towards me, with one of them running faster than the other.

"I guess that guy is so desperate to get knockout" I said to myself

He then unsheathes a katana He unleashed a barrage of attacks at me, I managed to dodge or block some of his attacks but he was actually able to land more than just a hit on me

Before he could strike once more, I ducked under his blade and I jabbed him with mine, leaving a blue spot on his chest.

"W-what is this?!" He yelled

My only response was to charge at him once more and jabbed my sword in the same spot

_'Atomic Buster'_

The katana wielder was sent flying towards his friend, knocking them both to one of the containers

"Hey its him!" I someone say

"I was wondering when we would get some payback" the other said

I turned behind me to see three more grunts with each one of them holding a different weapon consisting of a knife, a gun and some sort of bat

Wait a minute

"Do I know you guys from somewhere?" I asked

"You seriously don't remember us?" one of them said

"No not really" I said

"You humiliated us in that bakery, four weeks ago" the third one said

"Oh yeah. The one that I knocked out, the one that got strung up and the one that I choked out and soiled himself" I said

"Is that how you remember us, specifically me?" the grunt said

"Pretty much yeah" I said

"Doesn't matter, once we get out hands on you we'll-" He sad only to be cut off

"How about no" I said as I fired my atomic breath once more at the ground sending all three of them flying

"Guess things don't change, especially with the three stooges" I said

"You" I heard someone say

I turned behind me to see a very large man approaching me, judging by his uniform he must be the commander. He held some sort of arm cannon as a weapon.

"Me" I said

The commander looked around to se that his grunts were down and his giant drill was destroyed

"You are gonna pay for this" He said angrily

"I'm sure it was the other lizard guy that did it, not me" I said

"Do you think I'm stupid?!" the commander said angrily

"Alright you got me, it was the other OTHER lizard guy that did it. If not then it was the other other OTHER lizard guy" I said

"Do. You. Ever. SHUT UP!" He yelled as he fired his cannon at me

I jumped to the side before it struck the ground in front of me

"Sorry but no, I have to do a certain amount of quipping in every battle" I said

I love Spectacular Spider-Man, its a shame that I can't watch it anymore even though the series was cancelled

He fired dust round after dust round, eventually emptying his clip

"And that is why I don't carry a gun or any kind of fire arm. Actually am I considered living firearm?" I asked myself

As he was reloading, I charged straight towards him. As he finished reloading his gun, he aimed his arm cannon towards me. Upon instinct Mothra fired a ball of webbing clogging the gun up and causing it to explode. I jabbed my sword at his abdomen causing his to stumble back before striking him in the same spot once more sending flying towards the remains of the drill.

I just stood there for a few moments waiting for him to get back up, I guess I knocked him out cold. So much for the commanders being some sort of challenge

"I guess thats it then. We should probably head back towards the landing site before-" I said but stopped myself after hearing something behind me

I looked behind me to see that it was the commander getting up from the wreckage, he has major burns on his body and his mask was cracked

"Where do you think you're going? He asked

"Away from here" I said

"Do you think I'm just gonna let you slip away after what you've done?" he said

"Probably not. But from the way I see it, things got out of hand for you...literally" I said

"Make jokes all you want, but when I'm finished with you, I'm ripping out your tongue" he threatened

"Oh please don't, I cant quip anymore if you do that." I said

Then from behind him, I saw that the pieces of the drill were starting to float and were starting to merge with him, all I heard was screams and bones cracking as some sort of dust cloud formed around us

'Ok seriously enough with the merging already!' I thought

After a few moments I heard nothing, no screams, no bones cracking, just...nothing. I stayed in one spot, trying to stay as quiet as I can. Then to the left of me, I heard metal scrapping up against one another.

Then out of nowhere, a giant fist struck me, sending me flying towards an open area in the forest

"Ok, what the hell just happened?" I shouted

"I happened" I heard someone say

I turned behind me to see a hulking figure, standing about ten stories tall. As it got closer, it became more clear on what I was facing against

It took the appearance of an armoured dinosaur it was entirely silver and yellow in appearance, however its armour had a very segmented and uneven appearance with spikes protruding from its back. Its head was flat with two spike protruding from its jaw and had glowing red eyes. Compared it its body, it had a long tail with a barb at the tip of its tail. It had two arms with drill segments at the tip of its fingers and his legs were bent inwards similar to some species of animals. And in the centre of it all was the White Fang commander merged into its exoskeleton

"What. The. Fuck happened to you?" I asked

"Since you're going to die anyways, I might as well tell you" He said

Famous last words of a supervillain people. It doesn't always end up well for them, still it means this will be one helluva fight!

"My semblance allows me to control metal at will, I can use it to form weapons or in this case forge exosuits and mechs powerful enough to flatten mountains" He said

"Seems kind of excessive doesn't it?" I asked

"I'm willing to do anything to carry out the justice for the White Fang!" he said

"There is a difference between justice and vengeance" I said

"Perhaps but, but I love this job. Now be a good boy and lay down like a good dog, I'll make sure your death is quick and painless" He said

My only response was to take out Dagon once more with it illuminated with blue fire

"Have it your way" He said

We charged at each other once more. He struck the ground with his fist, only for me to jump on the exosuits arm and start to slash at it, only to find out my strikes didn't even leave a scratch.

"Ok...this is going to be a tough shell to crack" I said as I jumped off

He swung it's tail towards me, causing me to jump over it, but he then brought its arm back a swung a punch at me, sending me flying towards the edge of the forest.

"Ok so slashing at it is a defiant no no, probably best to keep my distance." I said as my dorsal fins glowed blue

He charged once more at me, blades came out of the exosuits arms and start to slash them towards me. I then started to spew out blue fire balls towards the mech, forcing it to stumble back and shattering his arm blades.

I continued my assault until I got in close enough to jab the mech five times, each strike leaving a blue dot. I then jabbed one of the blue dots, forcing the mech to stumble back several feet.

"That little breath attack of yours is getting annoying" He said

"Thats the point!" I said

"I guess we should even things out" He said

The back of the exosuit then opened up, revealing small plane-like drones each of them equipped with some sort of dust cartridge. Each one of the drones opened fire one me, firing assortments of dust but mostly fire dust.

"Oh for fucks sake" I muttered

The drones started to open fire on me while the exosuit charged towards me. I tried to take cover behind a couple of moderatly sized boulders only for them to be smashed by the exosuits strength. Mothra tried to spray it with webbing, it only slowed the mech down.

The drones circled back and opened fire, eventually replace the fire dust rounds with explosive rounds, best I could do was dodge, I can't exactly dodge an explosize round without being caught in the epicentre.

I saw the mech run towards me, reeling its fist back once more, before it could it collided with me, I lifted my blade up to block the oncoming attack. But that left me open for the barrage of dust by the drones

Sending me towards a boulder, the force of the impact shattered my aura

'Jeez can I just win one fight without my aura shattering...please?' I thought

Before I got up, the mech tried to strike me down once more, jumping out of the way just in time

"You're just delaying the inevitable, why go on?" He asked

"Cause I like living" I said as my dorsal fins lit up

However instead of a blue colour, my dorsal fins started to glow purple.

"Ok this is new." I said

"I don't know what game your playing at, but it ends now" he said as he charged once more

I opened up my jaws spewing out some sort of black smoke from my mouth. The black smoke then started to spread to the surrounding area. Upon instinct I tried to use my atomic breath, only for the black smoke to ignite setting the area ablaze. The barrage of fire then struck the mech causing it to stumble back, but the mech pushed onwards with the intent to finish me off.

I then felt something turn in my throat, the huge stream of fire was then focused in a thin purple beam that cut through the mechs armour, severing its arm, casing it to jump backwards.

Mothra who was still on my shoulder chirped out in warning, I looked behind me to see the drones were starting to head back towards me. I tried to focus this new "Purple Power" towards my limbs only for it to go to my back and my tail. My dorsal fins then released a barrage of purple beams from my back eventually my tail doing the same slicing through all the drones in the area

He tried to sneak to sneak up on me, only for me to open my jaws once more, using the purple beam to slice the exosuit until nothing remained

"What the hell are you?!" He yelled

"Wish I knew pal, wish I knew" I said

"Oh and what was that you said about 'lying down like a good dog, I'll make sure your death is quick and painless'?" I asked

His eyes widen at what I said, implying that I was going to finish him off

"Calm down, I maybe a monster but I'm not a murderer like you. For now just take a nap" I said before I kicked his head knocking him out

I glanced towards the left of me and I saw a piece of metal with some sort of symbol, it didn't belong to he White Fang so...who did it belong to?

What I could make out of the symbol was the letter "M" in the centre of it. I should probably call Port and see if he or anyone else can identify this symbol.

"Hey Port you there?" I asked

**"Mr. Ziller, is everything alright?"** He asked

"Yeah everything's alright. I took care of the problem, but we may also have a new one" I said

**"Mind explaining?"** He asked

"I don't think the White Fang was the mastermind behind this. I found a weird symbol on the wreckage of the drill, I'm bringing it back with me for further analysis" I said

**"Probably the best course of action, the Bullhead should be there shortly"** Port said

"Alright, see you then" I said before hanging up

I guess that explains what that chamber in my throat is, it has to be some sort of lenses that can focus the atomic breath. I should mention this new purple beam to Peach but for now its time to go home.

After a few minutes I heard a bullhead in the distance

Unknowingly to me, that there was some sort of camera nearby that was still functioning on the wreckage and whoever was operating it, saw everything

* * *

(Unknown)

"GOD DAMMIT!"The person at the monitor said

He had the appearance of a moderate grown man, he has disheveled grey hair with a matching moustache, beard and eyebrows. Some of his body was replaced with robotics, his left eyes was replaced with a red eye and his right arm was replaced with a robotic arm with red inner circuits. He worse a gray jacket with a high collar and a red shirt underneath.

"MONTHS OF BUILDING THAT, ONLY FOR IT TO BE DESTROYED" the voice said as he threw some sort of book at some glassware.

"Now, now doctor. Has your mother ever told you that anger is bad for your health? Especially for someone your age." Another voice said

It looked almost identical to the person that was on the monitor, except its scales were charcoal-black in colour. It had small mandibles on the sides of its face with a small crest on the top of its forehead and his eyes had a firey-orange-like colour to them. It has two massive crystals on his shoulders that was pulsing with energy, instead of dorsal fins, he had a single row of crystals traveling down his back and all the way to its tail which ended in a crystal tip-like blade.

It carries a blade similar to Dagon but its hilt was grey in colour. On his shoulder crystal was an armoured caterpillar that was mostly black in colour with a red underside. Part of its body was covered in yellow armour which ends in two large tusks near its mandibles and a giant horn on its head

"Besides you have nothing to worry about" He said

"B-but, he destroyed-" but the doctor was cut off

"While it is true that my master isn't fond of failure. Failure also teaches us to be better. To do better, For now this is a simple set back." He said

"Besides we learned that there is another Titan Wielder out there...working for Ozpin. For now keep our distance, learn everything about him. And who knows, he might be useful to us in the future" He said

"U-understood" the doctor stuttered

"However, keep this in mind, if we we don't get the results you promised us. My master will have no choice but to cut you off and she will give me the order to do so. And you've seen what I'm capable of" he said as he put his crystal-like tail to his throat

"Do I make myself clear?" He asked

"C-clear" the doctor said

"How clear?" He asked

"C-crystal" The doctor stuttered

"...Hilarious, now I leave everything up to you...Dr. Merlot. Do not fail us" the voice said as he walked out

"(Chuckling) Battra, I guess we will be having a family reunion after all. I'll see you soon brother" He said

* * *

(Sapphire Forest)

"ACHOOO" I sneezed

"Do you have a cold or something kid?" the pilot asked

"Probably" I replied

.

.

.

"Mothra I got a bad feeling about this" I said while looking at the strange symbo

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Well looks like we got some new characters, Dr. Merlot and...whoever that other guy was and why was he calling me my brother?**

**Whoever this new character is, he'll be revealed soon enough. I just don't know when**

**I should point out that the mech the commander merged with took some inspiration from the Anime Mechagodzilla design. At first I wanted to do the Showa design but i wanted to have more of an "abomination-like" appearance **


	7. Chapter 7: Stepping Up

About five weeks have passed since the incident at the Sapphire Forest. The White Fang members were arrested and prosecuted, the commander however is a different story, he did make it, but the after effects of his semblance was too much for him.

Let me explain unlike the semblance Polarity that allows you to control magnetism, his semblance allowed him to physically control metal, he's basically Magneto on steroids. The metal that merged with him caused him to go into brain dead coma, as of right now, the metal is the only thing keeping him alive but he will never wake up.

Another thing we learned is that the White Fang is working for someone else, the strange symbol that we found in the wreckage belonged to 'Merlot Industries' owned by Dr. Merlot the self proclaimed "God of the Grimm". His experiments were not for the great of mankind, he started to experiment of the Grimm themselves, turning them into something else. This would explain those claw marks found in those shipping containers

To make matter worse, I recently found out that he was responsible for the fall of Mountain Glenn. He was presumed dead when Mountain Glenn collapsed but I guess not. But the real question is, why was he working with the White Fang and why does he need that much dust?

Peach conduct even MORE tests on me and after ANOTHER X-RAY, we found out that that there is a secondary lens behind the purple lens.

First it starts out as something I called the "Smoke Breath" where I spew massive amounts of smoke from my mouth before igniting it, setting the area around me ablaze. The fire produced from it is hot enough to melt through steel.

Next the purple lens turns in-front of the secondary lens, focusing the stream of fire into a single focused photon-based beam. This "Photon Breath" can cut through stone like butter, much stronger than my previous breath. Though I'm still able to use my original Atomic Breath.

Anyways I can focus this beam throughout my body however its just my dorsal fins and for some reason...the tip of my tail. How this makes logical sense is unknown to me. But just like the original I can focus this purple energy through my blade, making it sharp enough to cut through stone

However this new beam has its drawbacks, it drains my energy much faster than my blue atomic breath but thankfully my beams have no lasting side effects, however it still does pack a punch.

* * *

It was 1:00 PM in the afternoon and I was helping Velvet out with her photography. I basically just tell her if the photo quality is good, if the angle is right, and how much depth each picture is.

I know that photography does tie into Velvet's weapon, my guess is that this is a way to reduce stress. She did take picture of me and my weapon a few times. She did this to the other students as well, but only when they're sparring or training.

I was standing behind Velvet as she took a picture of some of her fellow students. I was always curious to see why she always takes pictures, maybe its a hobby? Maybe she taking yearbook photos, I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Hey Velv, I've been meaning to ask you something" I asked her

"..."

"Velv" I repeated

"..."

"Hey Carrots!" I said

Velvet then turned around after hearing the word carrots, its a little nickname I came up for her. She calls me scale-mail in return.

"Oh sorry Shin" Velvet said

"Yesh, you have four ears but you couldn't hear me. You may want to see a doctor" I said

"Oh be quiet" she said while laughing

'Anyway's I'm hoping if you could answer a question" I said

"Sure what is it?" Velvet asked

"Why do you take pictures so much? Weapons I can understand but you're also taking pictures of students...do you have a crush on someone?" I asked with a smirk

"W-w-what?! N-no! I-its not like that" Velvet stammered

"I'm just messing with you Velvs, calm down" I said in between laughs

"But seriously, is it a hobby or something?" I asked

"It is but it's also because of my semblance" She said

"What is your semblance exactly?" I asked

"My semblance allows me to remember everything. But when I use it I have to relearn it" Velvet said

"So you have photographic memory, and you take pictures to help you relearn weapons and possible fighting styles right?" I asked

"Right on the nose" Velvet said

"Snout in my case" I said

"So what have you been up too?" She asked

"Uh you know, study, train, medical district, the usual." I said

"Hey aren't you the Monster of Beacon?" I heard someone say" I heard a student say

"Uh...yeah?" I said

"You're a real freak you know that! Same thing goes with your friend." He said

I glanced over to Velvet who just hung her head down, with her ears flopped forward

"Thank you" I said

Velvet looked up in shock after hearing this

"That wasn't a compliment" He said

I'm about to destroy this whole mans career

"I didn't take it as a compliment" I said

His eyes widened at this response, before he could say anything else, one of friends just told him that I wasn't worth it

"What was that about?" Velvet asked

"I basically just told him that he was a bigger freak in the politest way I can" I said

"How do you do it?" Velvet asked

"What do you mean?" I asked

"How do you tolerate with people like that? I've heard people call you worse than freak, I've heard them call you a monster, an animal, a beast, a demon. I even heard that some students were planning to jump you" She said

"They did, but they failed. But to answer your question, I don't let it get to me. I mean sure I look...different than others, that doesn't mean that I am different. Actually I take the word monster as a compliment rather than an insult." I said

"How?" she asked

"Its a matter of perspective. Just like how fear has two meanings, that being **F**orget **E**verything **A**nd **R**un or **F**ace **E**verything **A**nd **R**ise."

Gotta thank Alice for teaching me that

"The term 'monster' also has two meanings. The first term would affiliate with the creatures of Grimm and the bad people in this world. I see the term monster as a being of size, strength and power. Believe me, I know a bad monster when I see one." I said

Before we could continue our conversation, I got a text message from Oz. He wants to meet me in his office, he'll explain everything when I get up there.

"Anyways, looks like the headmaster needs me from something. Oh and Velv!" I said catching her attention

"Don't think too hard about what I just said, see you soon carrots" I said

Velvet waved at me while I just put two fingers towards where my eyebrow was...should I still call it an eyebrow even though I don't have one?

"Whatever Ozpin wanted to talk about it sounds important, you think it has to do with something with Merlot?" I asked Mothra who was in my vests pocket this whole time

Mothra nodded her head

"Well I hope they got something" I said as I headed for Beacon Tower

* * *

(Beacon Tower)

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!" I shouted

I had just got to the elevator doors only to be met with a sign that says "Out of Order". I'm gonna have to climb up those stairs don't I?

I then opened up the stairwell door revealing possibly over 5000 flights of stairs!

"Well at least I don't have to suffer-" I said only to realize that Mothra was missing

I heard something from above me to see that Mothra fired a string of webbing towards the top of each stairwell and started to climb her webbing.

"Hey! You're not leaving me to suffer are you?" I asked

Mothra then glanced down at me and started to glow green as she continued to climb towards the top

"TRAITOR" I shouted while climbing up the stairwell

* * *

(30 Minutes later)

I finally reached the top of the tower, I'm tired and I'm pissed. I swear to God or whoever is the God of this universe, if this turns out to be a waste of time. I'm gonna kill someone.

I saw Mothra on the railing, waiting for me while still glowing green

"(Panting)You're...lucky...that I'm...too..tired...to squash you" I sad

Mothra chirped in a manner similar to laughter

"Lets just get this over with" I said as Mothra climbed to my shoulder

I opened the door and headed straight into Ozpin's office, where he was waiting for me at his des

"Ah, Mr. Ziller. I was wondering when you'd show, but why didn't you take the elevator?" Ozpin asked

"Elevator was bro-" I said only to be cut of by the sound of a ding

I glanced to the left of me to see Glynda step out of the elevator and walked towards Ozpins desk

"Wha-. HOW?!" I asked

"The janitor forgot to take off the 'Out of Order' sign" Glynda said

"Of course" I said while facepalming

Glynda dropped off a few papers at Ozpins desk and walked back towards the elevator.

"...remind me to have a personal 'talk' with that janitor" I muttered

.

.

"Anyways why did you call me up here, did you find anything on Merlot?" I asked

"No, I wanted to check up on your progress these last few months." Ozpin said

"Well, I'm getting better at swinging a sword...but I feel that I still have a lot to learn. As for my powers, I've been using a little at a time, I don't want to always depend on my powers when fighting." I said

"And what of this Titan's Aura? Have you found anyhting?" Ozpin asked

"No, not really. Maybe its because I still have to form a proper agreement with Dagon" I said

"I see" Ozpin said

"Is this the only reason you brought me up here?" I asked

"No, I've reached out to an...acquaintance of mine. It took me a while, but I convinced him to become your teacher for the next four weeks" Ozpin said

"But don't I already have team CFVY training me?" I asked

"Team CFVY are more like your sparring partners than teachers" Ozpin said

"Don't you think your going a bit overkill, not that I'm complaining" I said

"Your powers are something special, Shin. One day you are gonna have to use that power to protect all of Remnant. I won't be around to protect this world forever, that responsibility lies in the next generations of huntsman and huntresses." Ozpin said

"Thats a sounds like a lot of weight on our shoulders Oz." I said

"So when he arrives, he will put you through more harsh training than I did. To improve more than just your skills, but your will, mindset and whatever follows." Ozpin said

"Are you willing to go through with this?" Ozpin asked

"Well I've gotten this far and haven't died, so I'll do it" I said

"Very well then, you will meet up with him shortly" Ozpin said

"Can I have a name at least?" I asked

"He's just a dusty old crow" Ozpin said

Uh..ok now I'm having second thoughts about all this. I mean sure Ozpin training me is one thing, but Qrow FUCKING Branwen! Isn't that a bit too much? But then again I have no room to complain, I mean I did accept his offer but I should've read the whole thing before clicking on "Accept All Conditions".

"Old as in Port kind of old?" I asked

I could've sworn I heard a loud sneeze from somewhere

"You're lucky he wasn't here to hear you say that" Ozpin said

"The way you said that, he's not a fan of kids is he?" I asked

"Not in the slightest" I heard a voice from behind me say

I looked behind me to a middle aged man, his hair was messy yet clean and is black in colour. His eyes are a dull red colour and has a slight stubble near his jawline. He wore a grey dress shirt, black dress pants along with black dress shoes. He also wears a long red, tattered cloak. His weapon was a big buster-based longsword that can shift into a scythe

"Also, don't call me old" he said

"Wait is he-" I asked in faked arrogance before being cut off

"This is Qrow Branwen, he is going to be your teacher" Ozpin said

Qrow then walks towards me does a quick scan

"You don't look like much kid" The newly named Qrow said

"I get that a lot, but believe me. I've had experience with way bigger things in my lifetime" I said

"Does this 'experience' involve being killed by a three-headed dragon?" Qrow asked with a smug grin

I turned and face Ozpin who was just sitting as his desk

"Y-you told him?!" I yelled

"I did" Ozpin said

"Why?!" I yelled

"Qrow has always been a trusted college of mine for some time. He is one of the few people I trust to hold your secret" Ozpin said

"This one was something...personal to me. Just please next time, let me know if you're going to tell someone " I said

Ozpin paused for a moment before nodding in response. I the turned back towards Qrow who just took his flask out

"What was your name again? I'm bad at names" I asked in faked arrogance

"Qrow Branwen, with a Q" Qrow said

"Okay...it's nice to meet you sensei" I said

"Sensei?" the newly named Qrow asked

"It means teacher, master or mentor where I'm from" I said

"Well you better buckle up kid, because my training is going to take everything you have" Qrow said as he took a swig from his flask

"Uh...should you be drinking just before training?" I asked

Qrow just shrugged in response

"Lets go kid" Qrow said as he grabs me by the back of my vest and drags me to the elevator

"Now hold on a damn sec-" I said but to be cut off by the sound of the elevator doors closing

* * *

(1 Hour Later)

Ever since Qrow dragged me to one of the open fields surrounding Beacon, he's been basically wiping the floor with my ass. I haven't even gotten a single git in, not only that he has a very big sword.

Mothra was sitting on the sidelines, watching me getting my ass handed to me.

I skid backwards after Qrow struck me, I then stabbed Dagon into the ground to stop myself. I fell on one knee from exhaustion while breathing heavily

'Ozpin wasn't kidding, this is going to take a lot out of me' I thought

My train of thought when I heard the sound of footsteps approaching me

"You're technique's sloppy kid! I know you can do better" Qrow said

I attempted to catch him off guard by swinging my blade towards him. Qrow quickly reacted to this by doing a back flip and shifted his sword into a pistol, he opened fire on me, only for me to block the bullets with my sword. In response, I fired the Atomic Breath towards him, only for block the attack but causing him to stumble backwards.

Qrow quickly recovered by releasing a slash-like projectile towards me, I then blocked it with my blade but the force of the impact knocked me on my back. But as I looked up, I was met by the tip of the blade at my head.

"Good attempt kid, a Grimm would've been fallen for that...but what if it was a rogue huntsman, an assassin or a highly trained bandit. I'll tell you what would happened..." Qrow said

Qrow then suddenly moved the tip of the blade towards my throat

"You would've died" Qrow finished

I just simply pushed his sword away from my throat.

"Get up kid, I'm going to knock you down again" He said with a smug grin

I got back up to my feet and headed towards the opposite side of the area. As I got there he motioned me to 'come and get him'.

I charged towards him once more, I slashed towards him only for him to step to the side. I continued my assault of slashes only for him to dodge every single one of my strikes

"You're just lashing out, have control over your attacks" Qrow said

Before I could go in for another slash, I dropped my sword much to Qrows confusion. I then used my tail to pick up the blade and slashed Qrow once more. Much to my surprise and his I managed to lay a hit

"Now you're using your brain kid." Qrow said with a quick laugh

"Whatcha waiting for? I though you were going to knock me down again" I said mockingly

"You know, it's not nice to mock someone" Qrow said with a slight chuckle

"I mock, I'm a mocker" I said

Qrow then rushed towards me and brought his sword down on me, I jumped out of the way only for him to form a crater into the ground. Qrow then smirks and starts using his sword to smack the debris towards me.

I then slashed my sword, deflecting the oncoming projectiles. But as I finished I noticed that Qrow was gone

"Where?! How?!" I shouted

My train of thought was then cut off when Qrow appeared from behind me, swept my legs, knocking my off balance and slammed me into the ground and pinned me.

"I win, kid. I think thats enough for one day" Qrow said as he got off me

As I got up, I just sat there for a moment, think about what has happened to me these past months

"Theres something on your mind kid" Qrow said

"How can you tell?" I asked

"Before you, I trained someone else" Qrow said

"Who would that be?" I asked

"That would be my niece, the way shes puts it, she was absolute garbage before I took her under my wing" Qrow said

'Heh wing' I thought

"So, I'm going to ask you again, what's on your mind kid?" Qrow asked once more

"It's basically everything" I responded

"Mind elaborating?" Qrow asked

"Ghidorah, Remnant, Dagon, everything! I'm still trying to come to terms with this new life, so far its been nothing but guns, bullets, cult members and robots. All in that order" I said

"It can't be all that bad, you have these fancy new powers." Qrow said

"But that is what I'm afraid of. These powers of mine are great but I also carry a heavy burden with them and I'm not sure if I can handle that much responsibility" I said

"...kid, I know how you feel" Qrow said

"How?" I asked

"My semblance literally brings bad luck to others, handy against enemies but hard on close ones. No one wanted me because of this. Oz saw potential in me and gave me a place in this world. He entrusted us with a great secret, one that could change the world, that sword you carry being one of them" Qrow said

"And here I thought I had a big burden" I said

"Soon you and the future generations of huntsman and huntresses are going to have to carry that burden, we're just here to prepare you for it" Qrow said

"Never had a talk like that before Sensei" I said

"Your folks never gave you a pep talk like this?" Qrow asked

"It's just folk" I said

Qrows eyes widened at this response

"My dad bailed on me and my siblings when we were little. So I don't really have a father figure to look up to." I said in a depressed tone

"I can tell that this is a sensitive topic, what about the rest of your family?" Qrow asked

"Well theres my mom, my three brothers and my only sister. My mom was THE definition of super mom, she constantly worked in order to sustain all of us, she may have a bit of an attitude but she was the best mom I ever knew." I said while chuckling

"As for my brothers and sister, we didn't exactly get along most of the time. But we still cared for one another, we've laughed together, cried together and been there for one another." I said

And at that remark, my eyes started to water as memories of me and my family washed over me

"Yet I'm here and I can't even tell my family that I'm safe" I said

"Kid, you got something special in you. And I'm not talking about the blade you carry or your powers" Qrow said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"That fact that your here, says a lot. Bad things do happen, believe me I should know. And despite your...appearance, your heart is still human" Qrow said

"Never lose sight of who you truly are, see you tomorrow kid" Qrow finished as he walked away

"You know I actually needed that, thanks sensei!" I shouted

"Oh and stop calling me sensei!" Qrow said

"Never gonna happen, its out of respect" I said

Qrow simply just lifted his right arm and waved

I turned towards Mothra who looks like she was on the verge of crying as well

"That was...something, what do you wan to do next?" I asked

Mothra pointed towards my dorm room on the upper levels

"Yeah...I could use a nap myself. I think I pulled too many muscles" I said

.

.

.

"Wait, how long is he going to be teaching me for?" I asked

Mothra rose four of her pincers

"Four days?" I asked nervously

Mothra nodded, this time holding up four pincer and then holding seven pincers

"Four weeks?" I asked nervously

Mothra then nodded

"...Whelp I'm dead. But good news is that he's a chill guy." I said

* * *

(Next Day)

I had just woken up and got out of my dorm room, I was walking down the hallway into the courtyard where Ozpin told m to meet Qrow to continue with my training. I arrived in the courtyard only to find no one there, the only thing that was there was a bird sitting on top of the statue.

'Isn't that Qrow?' I thought to myself

I just sat in front of the statue, on my scroll waiting for Qrow to quote on quote "arrive". But as I was just playing with my scroll, I couldn't help but notice that the bird was staring at me. Almost as if it was...studying me. Mothra noticed this as well and fired webbing at the bird, causing it to fly off.

I just turned back to my scroll only to find out that the bird returned a few minutes later, just watching me

"Uh...shoo, shoo" I said while trying to shoo the bird away

After a few minutes of trying to shoo the bird away, I just gave up. But it felt unsettling, the bird was just staring at me, it was starting to creep me out.

"Oh fuck it" I said while my dorsal fins glowed blue

I fired a ball of fire towards the bird, only then did it take off.

"Can't even have five minutes to myself, only to be stalked by an undersized Nevermore!" I said

I eventually got up and started to walk around, only for the bird to follow me. Mothra noticed this and chirped to get my attention. I turned around, to see the very same god forsaken bird.

"Ok seriously what the hell is with me and birds?!" I asked myself

"You got a problem with birds kid?" I heard Qrow say from behind me

He looked up to see the bird fly off into the forest

"That undersized chicken has been watching me this whole time! But something felt...off" I said

"That was a raven, an omen for death" Qrow said

Wait if that was a raven then...oh no

"Kid, I think its best to head back inside" Qrow said

"But we haven't even started todays training" I said

"We'll do it later, for now head back to your dorm" Qrow said

"Got it, see you soon sensei" I said

"What did I say about you calling me that?" Qrow asked

"You didn't say anything!" I said as I walked back towards the academy

Qrow was following me from behind but also turned around to see that the raven was no where to be found

* * *

While I was walking back towards my dorm room, Qrow was keeping a close eye on me, was it because of Raven?

"Uh sensei, I can walk the rest of the way from here" I said

"I know you can, but as you said, something doesn't feel right" Qrow said

"Does it have to do with something with that raven?" I asked

"Maybe" Qrow said in faked arrogance

I know that this has to do something with Raven, honestly she was one of the few people I didn't want to meet.

We continued to al for a few minutes until I arrived in my dorm room, I unlocked the door and walked into my dorm room

"I guess I'll see you soon Sensei" I said

Qrow just smirk and waved me off

I closed the door behind me and just stood there for a moment until I spoke up

"You sensed that something was off with that bird as well?" I asked Mothra

Mothra nodded in response

"How?" I asked

Mothra closed her eyes lifted one of her pincers up towards the wall. A small glyph appeared, it took the appearance of a cross with curves in between the crosses.

"Is this magic?" I asked

Mothra nodded in response

"How long have you've been able to do that for?" I asked

Mothra just shrugged

"Guess this is new to you huh, well that makes two of us then" I said

.

.

.

"So, do you want to watch a movie or-" I said but was cut off by the sound of flapping

I turned around to see the raven standing on my dresser

"D-did I leave the window open?" I asked myself

"Mothra I'll be right back, I'm going to get an exterminator" I said as I walked towards the door

"I wouldn't do that" I heard a female voice say

I tuned around to see a woman, she wore a shallow black dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads around her neck, a red girdle-belt and a pair of red gauntlets with fingerless gloves. She had an object made from black feathers attached to her skirt, she also wore detached black leggings with a red pattern along with black leather boots with heels

She had long black hair, with red highlights. But the most noticeable feature was a full-face mask that resembled the face of Grimm with four eye slits.

'...Fuck' I thought

* * *

(Qrow POV) Beacon Tower

"Oz, she's here and shes after the sword" I said

"I wouldn't concern yourself at the moment" Ozpin said

"Why? That kids life is in danger just because he carries that around!" I said

"Mr. Ziller has communicated with Dagon in the past, because of this he created a link between him and the blade. As far as I know, he's the only one who can properly wield it" Ozpin said

"I don't doubt the kids abilities but he's facing someone who is on the same level as me and the kid couldn't even beat me!" I said

"Is he rubbing off on you?" Ozpin asked

"No, I don't even want kids" Qrow said

"Don't concern yourself Qrow, we will do a sweep of the grounds, for now continue your training with him. You can use the arena to do so" Ozpin said

"Got it Oz" Qrow said

_'I just hope he's alright'_ I thought

* * *

(My POV)

"Can I ask for the bird back, it seemed nice" I said

"..." The woman remained silent

"Okay...that's the tone we're going for." I said

"..."

"What do you want from me?" I asked

The woman then removed her mask, revealing her dark red eyes

"Sit down" the woman said gesturing me to sit on my bed

"You haven't answered my question, what do you want from me? I asked once I sat down

"To talk, specifically about that sword your carrying. If you answer mine, I'll answer yours" she said

"Seems fair" I said

"Where did you get that sword?" She asked

"I found it in Mountain Glenn. I hid in a cave while running from a Beowolf, there was this rockslide that trapped me in. Out of desperation I followed the passageways in the cave until I found some sort of chamber with the sword there" I said

"Who are you?" I asked in faked arrogance

"Raven, Raven Branwen" the newly named Raven said

"Branwen! As in-" I asked in faked arrogance but only to be cut off

"My brother? Yes" she said

"What do you know about the sword?" Raven asked

"Not much, I only know that is has a connection to Dagon, an ancient God of the past. Dagon himself has the power called Titan's Aura but I still don't know what it is." I said

"What are you exactly?" Raven asked

"I classified my self as a Kaijin, a Descendent Of Titans. However I can hardly call myself one" I said

"I guess that's all the questions, I have" Raven said

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?" I asked

"No, there are also two other things I wanted to talk about" Raven said

"And what's that?" I asked

Raven then pulled a book out from her bag and handed it to me.

"Open it" she said

I opened it, only to find that the boom was written in the Titan's language

"I-is this Titan's tongue?" I asked

"It is, I want you to translate it for me" she said

"Looks like there is over a thousand pages, it'll take some time" I said

"Get it done" she demanded

And I thought my mom was pushy

"What's the other thing you wanted to talk about?" I asked

"I need your help" she said

"You need my what now?" I asked

"Our tribe found some sort of ruin, but they can't get inside. It can only be accessed with that blade" Raven said while she pointed to Dagon

"As of right now, you are the only person capable of wielding it. Once you get it open, get inside and I'll follow pursuit" She said

"If you accept, I'll do one favour for you" She said

"Any?" I said

"Anything" she said

Not a bad offer if I say so myself, I can use this favour anytime and I can probably use it to get out of tough situations

.

.

"Where do I sign?" I asked

"Good, when the time comes, I'll come and get you" She said

With a slash of her blade, she created a portal and walked through. Then on que I heard the door open, revealing itself to be Qrow

"Hey kid, I just had to clear something up with-" Qrow said but stopped after seeing a black feather

"What happened in here?" Qrow asked in a serious tone

"I...think your sister...asked for my help" I said

"Raven?" He asked

"The very same" I said

"And she asked for your help?" He said

"I believe so" I said

"What did she say?" Qrow asked

"She said that her tribe found some sort of ruin, they can't access it and my blade is the key to it. She said if I do this for her, she'll do me one favour" I said

"That doesn't sound like Raven" Qrow said

"Well it was, she was dark and a bit moody" I said

"That's her alright, are you going to do it?" Qrow asked

"Seems kind of stupid not to, I could learn about Dagon in there" I said

"Well its your call kid, just don't get yourself killed" Qrow said

"Wouldn't have been the first time" I said

Qrow let out a slight chuckle

"Anyways, its time to continue your training kid. Follow me" Qrow said

"You got it Sensei!" I said

"And for Gods sake! Stop calling me Sensei!" Qrow said

"Never gonna happen" I said


	8. Chapter 8: Counterpart

Another four weeks have passed. Qrow has finished my training and has set off to...who knows where. My muscles have been hurting ever since, I had to improve my own reaction speed, endurance even had to change my style a bit, I haven't beaten him but its a major improvement from where I was.

When we weren't training, Qrow would take me to Vale often as my 'guardian'. He would mainly visit the bar and order shots after shots, he even convinced the bartender that I was over eighteen and I had some shots as well. Qrow himself would get drunk most of the time, but for me I didn't even feel anything, I guess I can shrug off some toxins that are harmful for me like a cold.

Qrow blabbers...a lot, he did spill a few things but most of the things that were coming from his mouth was absolute non-sense. I had to take his sword away while he was drunk because the last thing you need a drunk Qrow swing a sword like a baseball bat.

There were some moment wheres he wanted to know about Earth. I just told him it was like Remnant, but without the Faunus, Grimm, Robots, Kingdoms, Aura, Semblances and other things as well. I thought about what he told me the first time we met, it was actually the first time I had a conversation with a father-figure...that sounded weird saying aloud, but Qrow has been more of a father then my actual father, considering I never really met him.

I haven't seen Raven since that day, ever since Qrow finished training me, Ozpin gave me the week off just to relax and do some studying. Mothra also did a bit of training herself but on her glyphs, these glyphs can act as shields and can heal wounds, seems kind of overpowered if you ask me but it can only hold for a few seconds. Who knows, maybe that will change when she reaches her metamorphosis.

* * *

(Vale) (10:00 AM)

I let Ozpin know that I was going to be out for the day, but said to take Dagon with me. Does this have to do with Raven or someone else? As a precaution, I was glancing around, just in case Ozpin sends a dusty old crow to watch me. Thankfully that wasn't the case, I even used my enhanced senses and everything...if anyone is wondering, he smells like alcohol. And that was weird saying out loud but the guy drinks nearly every night, I'm surprised his kidneys lasted THIS long, even for an old guy.

Anyways I was just walking around the city of Vale, its been a while since I came here. I did make a little impression when I was away, the baked I saved spreaded word across town, did that help with my reputation...no not really. I still get the glares, the insults and death threats but overall its not so bad.

I was sitting down in a popular restaurant in Vale called "Mama Sherri's", apparently they use fire dust in their cooking and it is said to be SUPER GOOD. Wait isn't is dangerous to consume dust? Then again, I shouldn't judge other peoples cultures not only that how should I know whats safe and what isn't.

I walked in the restaurant, to find the place packed full of people and Faunus alike. I checked out a few reviews online, apparently Mama Sherri is one the kindest, the most sweetest person you'll ever meet. Didn't matter who you were, if you were a human or a Faunus she would treat you all the same. SO I do have high hopes that this is gonna go well, because the last time I went to a restaurant some one threw more than just a book at me.

I just walked to the counter waiting to be served, only for a girl to appear from behind it

"Welcome to Mama Sherri's! Are you new here?" She asks

"Uh, yes" I said

"Ma! We've got a new one!" The girl said.

"I'm coming! Don't rush me!" I heard a raspy voice say.

From out of the kitchen came a woman who's probably in her late fifties coming out with various trays full of food.

"All right people! Fresh and out of the oven!" The woman, who I assume is the one they call Mamma Sherri, said as she walked over to the various tables.

For a lady that looked like she was in her late fifties she sure moved fast.

"Whew! Okay, what'ch you want child?" Sherri asked.

"We got a new one." The girl said as she pointed at me.

"H-hi my name is Shin." I said as I went in to shake Sherri's hand.

Though what I wasn't expecting was for her to come up to me and bring me into a bone crushing hug.

"Why hello there child! I'm so glad you could come to my humble abode. Come and take a seat." Sherri said.

"Thank you" I said

"Now what can I get for you?" She asked

I just looked over the menu for a bit...until I saw my favourite food that is Japan based

"I'll have the beef fried rice please, and for her I'll get a bowl of grilled vegetables!" I said

"It'll be out shortly" Sherri said

* * *

(10 Minutes Later)

"Here you go!" Mama Sherri said with a smile

"Thank you" I said

As Mama Sherri left us, me and Mothra started eating until I felt a familiar presence

"Hey Mothra" I said

Mothra looked at me in confusion

"Did you know in order to become a good huntsman, you must learn in the ways of stealth. It does require you to follow people that don't want to be followed but to also hide in pain sight. You have to know how to disappear, to blend in within your environment" I said

Remember the Sapphire Forest?" I asked

Mothra nodded

"We did good... until we got caught and a huge fight happened." I said

"But you,-" I said while turning around

"whoever you are, random person I've never met, you suck at it" I finished

I turned to see a female in long brown hair and wore a stained red shirt with brown pants. She also had some sort of paint around her.

Once I finished saying that, she gave me a look of shock like I just uncovered her biggest secret.

"I'll just cut to the chase, who are you?" I asked

She stood up and walked towards me

"Meet us outside when you're done" she said

The woman then left the restaurant, she left me and Mothra confused

"What do you think...a trap?" I said

Mothra glowed purple in confusion

"Well whatever it is, be ready for it. If it is a trap, I'll use an Atomic Pulse to get us outta there" I said

Mothra nodded

"Well lets continue eating I guess" I said

* * *

(10 Minutes Later)

That was a long yet awkward lunch we had, it didn't sit well with us that we were being watched by someone. I walked out of the restaurant to find the same woman go into an alleyway

'Allywey...good place for an ambush' I thought

"I unsheathed my sword and headed towards the alleyway. I then jumped in frontal with my dorsal fins glowing blue...only to see Raven and the woman from before

"Oh...its you" I said

"You sound surprised, did you forget the reason why I went to you foe assistance?" Raven asked

"Yeah I know, I just wasn't expecting a random person to stalk me in a restaurant. Not only that, she didn't give any details on why she wanted me to follow her. I was expecting an ambush or something" I said

.

.

.

"Follow us" Raven said

She then used her katana to a portal that was red in colour

"Wait" I said

Raven just turns around with an impatient glare

"How does your semblance work exactly? Can you make portals to place you've been to before or is it another reason entirely? I'm just wondering how I get back home." I said

"I can bond to certain people, I can create portals that leads me straight to them. That is why I'm leaving one of us here, and when were done, I'll open up a portal to take you back to Vale" Raven said

"How do I know that you're not going to stab me in the back. I've had some experience with it" I said

"That sword on your back is the only reason why you're still alive. If you didn't have it, I would cut you down on the spot" Raven said

"Awww, does this make us friends" I said in a jokingly manner

"Don't make me regret this just before it starts" Raven said

"And I thought Glynda was harsh...actually now thinking about it you are actually a lot more lighter than her, metaphorically speaking" I said

Raven and just walks through the portal while the woman from before stayed behind

"After you" she said

I nodded and crossed into the portal, it then closed behind me

* * *

(Unknown)

I exited the portal to find Raven standing in front of the ruins along with a handful of men. It looked similar to a small temple but was more rectangular in appearance and the spires were covered in spikes. In the middle of the temple was a giant stone door, with carvings or some sort of lizard with two front legs and a skull for a head

'Isn't this supposed to imply that this temple could be cursed' I thought

"Everyone, this is Shin. He is going to help us on our little trip. Don't cause any trouble" Raven said

'I never thought Raven was this nice despite her abandoning her own daughter ' I thought

"But if he tries anything, cut him down where he stands" Raven said

'And there it is' I thought

"Well that's reassuring" I muttered

"Open it" Raven said

"How exactly?" I said

Raven just pointed to a vertical slot on the left side of the doors

I walked over to it, put my sword in the slot, I used it like a key and twisted the blade to the left, unlocking the doors, causing them to open. When the doors opened, it revealed some sort of tunnel leading us underground

"Lets go" Raven said

Raven then turned towards me

"That means you too" Raven said

"I know, I know" I said

I then glanced towards Mothra who has a worried expression on her face

"If they try anything, use your glyphs anyway you see fit" I whispered to her

Mothra nods

"Well if I'm going to learn anything about Dagon, it should be here" I said

I followed behind Raven as her men then followed behind me. We probably walked for a good few minutes until we reached the first chamber. The chamber was fairly large with stalagmites hanging from the ceiling however what was weird that the entire floor was uncovered, revealing dirt from underneath.

"Where are we?" I heard one of the men ask

"From what I can tell, were not in Kansas anymore" I said

"Whats Kansas?" I heard him ask

"It's something we say when were in an area were...unfamiliar with" I said

"I guess that make sense" he said

"You know for a bunch of bandits, you guys seem nice" I said

"Me I'm cool, but the other guys...not so much" he said

"Whats your name?" I asked

Before he could say anything I felt something from under me, almost as if something was moving under the ground

"STOP!" I shouted

Raven and her group immediately stopped, turned and faced me.

"Do you guys feel that?" I asked

"Feel what?" I heard one of the bandits say

"T-theres something under the ground, don't move" I said

We just stood there for a few moments, waiting for something to happen. But there was nothing, I no longer felt the vibrations under us. It was almost like it was waiting or us to make a move

"He's pulling our leg, lets keep moving" Bandit A said

The bandits started to walk deeper into the ruin, while Raven walked towards me and drew her blade and pointed it at me

"If you stop us for no reason at all again, this-" Raven said

Before Raven could continue, the ground behind her suddenly erupted revealing a massive creature. It took the appearance of a giant serpent with two large front legs with four digits on each claw. Its head resembled those of a mosasaur but its skull was exposed, it had sunken eyes and within its jaw was a triple forked tongue.

The creature let out a hellish shriek as it fired its tongue towards one of the bandits, eating him in one gulp. It then charged towards the remaining group members. Some managed to jump out of the way while others were trampled or devoured.

Raven then charged towards the creature, unsheathing her sword and slicing into the creatures leg, making it shriek out in pain. The creature then responded by swinging its tail at her, Raven dodged it effortlessly while cutting its tip off. The creature then fired its tongue at her, but before it could make contact, I jumped in and sliced its tongue off. The creature howled out in pain once more and stumbled backwards.

The remaining men then opened fire on the creature, however instead of wounding or killing it, they annoyed it. Before the creature could devour anymore of the men, I jumped in front of it and used my sword to hold open its mouth.

It's breath only sent shivers up my spine, I can't even describe what I smelt.

"Look pal if you wanted a breath mint, you just had to ask!" I said

The creature then started to swing its head back and forth trying to fling the sword out of its mouth. I continued to hold on for dear life. I wrapped my tail around a stalagmite from the ceiling, keep its head in place.

"Can any of you I don't know...CUT ITS HEAD OFF OR SOMETHING?!" I SHOUTED

My only response was when Raven in a blink of an eye, used her katana to slice the creatures head off. Its lifeless body fell to the ground and I kicked its severed head off of my blade. I then jumped down and sat down for a bit

"W-what kind of Grimm was that?!" One of the bandits said

"I don't think it was a Grimm" I said

"W-what else could it be! It even looks like on to me" he said

"It bleeds, Grimm don't bleed" I said

"He's right. The body should've evaporated by now" Raven said

Raven then turned towards me

"Looks like I owe you an apology" Raven said

"It's alright, but I need you to order your men to get out of here" I said

"Why would I-" Raven said

"We had fourteen men, not including us. That number was cut in half when that thing showed up" I said as I pointed toward the creatures carcass

Raven then looks back at the creature

"There's a possibility that there might be more down here. I mean sure we might be able to kill it, but at what cost?" I asked

"The weak die, the strong live. You of all people should know that" Raven said

"Yeah I know, that is one of laws of nature itself. But not to humans or Faunus, if you're willing to replace your humanity just for power and conquest, you're just as worse than the monster that took everything from me" I said

"Watch your mouth around our leader!" I heard one of the bandits said

"It's alright, it takes a lot of guts to chew me out like that...I'm impressed" Raven said

"Well I stared down the Devil before so...I've seen it all" I said

Raven just nodded and turned towards the remaining group of men

"Fall back for now" Raven said

"But-" One of the bandits said

"Do as I say" Raven said

The bandits then nodded and returned bck towards the tunnel we came from

Raven then turned towards me. I was walking towards the body of the creature

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Studying it, in order to beat any enemy you must learn about them first." I said

"Take a look at their eyes" I said

Raven then looked at the creatures eyes, she just rose an eyebrow in confusion

"What about them?" She asked

"They're sunken. Meaning these things are nearly completely subterranean, they must at least have some sort of weakness to intense lights. For now its just a theory" I said

Raven just looked at me in confusion

"I'm an expert in zoology" I said

Raven then turns and walks even deeper into the chamber and I followed her

* * *

(45 Minutes Later)

Me and Raven went deeper in each chamber, each one of them with their own "unique surprise", but we managed to kill them all. Mothra herself was a big help, due to her "Spotlight" ability she managed to temporally blind the creatures making them easier to kill.

Apparently whoever built this place called these things "Skullcrawlers" and mentioned a bigger one called "The Skull Devil". This temple, was meant to be some sort of prison for them, while the Skullcrawers themselves acted as guard dogs to protect something. But what is it exactly?

My train of thought was then cut as the Skullcrawler wrapped its tongue around me and swallowed me whole.

"I am not getting vored today!" I shouted on the inside

I then unsheathed my sword and cut the Skullcrawler open from the inside, I then fell out along with its innards

"That thing is even uglier and smellier on the inside" I muttered

I looked around only to see Raven sheathing her sword. I've actually been wondering what she's after exactly? Is it money? Some sort of weapon? Maybe something else.

"Hey Raven, what are you expecting to find in here?" I asked

"It doesn't concern you" Raven said

"Alright then" I said

We countinued walking for a few minutes until we reached the final door. I put my sword in the lock and turned it, causing the door to open

The chamber we walked in was similar to Dagon's chamber instead it showed statues and carvings of a creature similar to Dagon. However, its dorsal fins were made out of crystals and had two huge ones on its shoulders. It's tail was noticeably longer and ended in a crystal tip. It had two small mandibles on the sides of its jaws and had a small crest on top of its head

"Who the hell is-" I said but was cut off by Raven

"I need you over here" she said

I turned around to see Raven holding a torch to a stone wall, inscribed with a mixture of Japanese and kanji

"Can you translate it?" Raven asked

"Translation is a bit rough, but I'll try" I said

"Lord of the Inferno, Stirrer of the Void, King of the Cosmos" I said

"Do you know who or what that is?" Raven asked

"Not a clue" I said

I then looked around the chamber a bit more to find some sort of podium with a vertical slit traveling in the middle. Is it another lock? No from the looks of it it just a normal podium. But in front of it was a stone tablet of a sword similar to Dagon's but the hilt was silver instead of gold. and the carvings in the podium spoke of one name...Cronus. Is it possible that there is another Titan wielder out there?

"What did you find?" Raven asked

"Theres another blade out there, a counterpart to Dagon. It's called Cronus, but it isn't here. I-I think someone was here before us and took it" I said

Then it hit me why Raven wanted to come here in this first place

"You were looking for this Cronus this entire time were you?" I asked

Raven nodded

"Why?" I asked

"Like I said it doesn't concern you" Raven said

"Looks like it does, considering you needed Dagon to open this place up" I said

Raven just stayed silent

.

.

.

"I wanted the sword and use it to protect my tribe" Raven said

"Is your tribe like your family?" I asked

"Something like that" Raven said

"What about Qrow or your daughter? I asked

"How do you know about that?!" Raven asked

"Two words. Qrow. Alcohol. But seriously what about them?" I asked

"It's something that doesn't matter to me anymore. I left her behind and thats that" Raven said

"Still its a real shame that you abandoned your own flesh and blood" I said

Raven stopped in her tracks and faced me

"And who are YOU to judge?" Raven asked

"Someone who had a parent WAY better than you. Thats for sure!" I said

But before we could continue our little argument, the ground beneath us started to shift once more. However this one seemed to be a bit more violent, as if something big was coming

The ground in front of us caved in and what popped out was a massive Skullcrawler, looked almost white in appearance and it had spikes on the ends of its elbows and has a fin-like extension on its tail. It's roar caused the entire chamber to shake, stalagmites started to fall as the steps themselves started to crumble.

"I think this is the Skull Devil this guy was talking about" I said

The creature then stared at us and charged towards us, we tried to slash at its back, only to find that this Skullcrawler had somewhat thicker skin than the smaller ones. As I landed back on the ground, the creature slammed its massive tail next to me, sending me flying towards the chambers wall. Raven jumped on its back and managed to stab the Skull Devil's eye out, it then started to shake its head trying to get Raven off of it, eventually Ravens blade snapped, leaving a part of the blade lodge in its eye.

Raven then sheathed and unsheathed her katana replacing her red blade with a dark green one. Raven charged at it once more, swing her katana towards its neck creating a huge gash on its underside. I got back up and charged towards it, I threw Mothra towards it, she landed on its snouts and used her spotlight ability on the creatures head. However instead of forcing it to stumble backwards, it just started to lash out at everything, it was going on a blind rampage.

I took advantage of its temporary blindness and threw a rock towards the wall, the creature then charged towards the wall, crashing into it causing to stumble backwards and to shake it's head out of confusion. Raven then slashed her blade at the creatures feet, however the creature lifted its foot up before the blade could mange to cut it off. The creature then slammed its foot down, snapping Raven's blade once more. Raven them jumped backwards and landed right next to me

"How many blades do you have left?" I asked

She simply ignores me and charges at it once more, sheathing and unsheathing her blade, revealing a black blade. The Skull Devil recovered and snapped its jaws at Raven, only for it to latch onto Raven sword snapping it in half once more.

"Are those really swords...or are they just really fancy toothpicks?" I asked to no one in particular

I charges towards it, the Skull Devil then snapped its jaw at me, attempting to devour me. I ducked underneath and used my atomic breath to fire at the wound on its neck that was created by Raven. The Skull Devil roars in pain as is stumbles backwards.

The Skull Devil left itself open for Raven, she charges once more and draws her sword near its remaining eye. However it saw this coming, it ducked under Ravens attack and swats her away, slamming her into the chambers walls and shattering her last blade.

The Skull Devil slowly walked towards her, with the intent of devouring her. Raven ran towards the exit, only for the Skull Devil to jump right in front of it causing her to stop. Before the Skull Devil could launch itself towards her once more. I stabbed the creature in the tail. It roared out in pain before turning its attention to me.

The creature then lunged towards me with its jaws open, I jumped out of the way causing it to accidentally slamming itself into the wall. I then fired my atomic breath above it, causing the stalagmites to fall on top of it, burying it in the rubble. The Skull Devil then busted out of the rubble with its chest out, leaving itself open.

I then charged towards it with my blade pointed towards it. The Skull Devil then slammed it tails at me only for me to jump to the side. I then slide under the Skull Devils chest and thrusted my sword underneath him, impailing his chest, and started to overcharge it with atomic energy. The creature roared out in pain and it got louder when blue cracks started to form in its skin with remnants of steam coming out

"Will you just shut up! Damn you!" I shouted

I then pushed my blade deeper in the Skull Devils chest making it roar out in pain even more.

"NOW DIE" I shouted

The Skull Devil then exploded, sending me flying towards the edge of the chamber. As I struggled to get up, I saw that Raven was walking towards me. I was expecting something else to happen but instead she extended her hand towards me, I grabbed onto her wrist and pulled me up.

"Does this mean were friend now?" I asked jokingly

"No, but it means you've won something from me" Raven said

"Whats that exactly?" I asked

"Respect" Raven said

She then handed me some some sort of key chain with black feathers tied to a string

"What's this?" I asked

"Call this a token for one favour. I think that was our agreement?" She asked

"Yeah it was" I said

"So I can call use this anytime and can be used for anything?" I asked

"Almost anything" She said

"I think thats probably for the best" I said

Raven then unsheathed her katana and slashed a portal open

Before I walked in, I looked back at her giving her a simple nod, she nodded back. It basically clarifies that I earned her respect. If we are going to be on opposite sides someday and believe me with what I got planned that is going to happen soon. We will at least face each other with pride and not anger against one another.

* * *

(Beacon)

It's been over an hour since coming back from my previous adventure. The first thing I did was to take off my clothes and put them in the washer. They. Smelt. Horrible! I probably need to go through six cycles to just get rid of the smell and as I wait I'm gonna go and take a shower.

As I got out, I heard a knock at the door

"Just a second" I said

I went to my drawer and got out a black t-shirt with grey sweatpants.

"Come in" I said

The door opened and Ozpin walked into my dorm room

"Ah Mr. Ziller, how was your day?" Ozpin asked

Images flashed between my mine, with the Skullcralwers, Raven and the eistence of another blade

"It was...interesting to say the least

"Is there something troubling you Mr. Ziller?" Ozpin asked

"Kind of, its about what happened today" I said

"Do you remember when you got Qrow to train me for those four weeks?" I asked

"Yes" Ozpin said

"I caught the attention of his sister, Raven. I think Qrow already told you about this?" I asked

"He did, did she come for you again?" Ozpin asked

"She did, she said that she needed my help in exploring some sort of ancient ruin. The reason I accepted to see if I could learn anything else about Dagon and in return she gave me this" I said as I pulled the keychain of feathers out

"What is it?" Ozpin asked

"A token, it means that she owes me one favour. I can use it for almost everything...almost" I said

"I...guess thats good for something. Well what did you learn?" Ozpin asked

"Nothing on Dagon...but on someone else" I said

"Who?" Ozpin asked

"Theres another blade out there, its the counterpart to Dagon called Cronus" I said

"Do you know who this Cronus is?" Ozpin asked

"All I know that he's The King of the Inferno, Stirrer of the Void and King of the Cosmos" I said

'When we got in, the blade was gone...do you think that there might be another Titan wielder like me out there?" I asked

Ozpin remained silent for a few minutes before speaking up

"That remains to be seen, I just hope that this Cronus is in good hands" Ozpin said as he got up

"For now get some rest, you got some studying to do tomorrow" Ozpin said

* * *

**As mentioned before, I am planning on introducing other monsters besides the intial three I originally started off with.**

** In this story, the Kaiju won't be called by their original names, instead they will be named after ancient Gods from different mythologies. Like how Godzilla is Dagon and how this new titan is being called Cronus. **

**Minor monsters like the Skullcralwers will have their original names. **


	9. Chapter 9: Emerald Chaos

Seven weeks have passed since that little adventure I had with Raven. Since then, I've been reading that book she gave me weird thing was that she didn't even ask me anything about it during that time. Maybe she forgot...on second thought I highly doubt it.

Anyways from what I've read in the book, its tell me of some sort of ancient war between Mankind and the Titans. Let me explain, each civilization worshipped their own Titan, Dagon being one of those. Then one day, most of mankind started to use their Titans they once worshipped as weapons. Dagon and a handful of other Titans then freed their comrades and ended the war, there were also other events in between but I just wanted to simplify things.

But there was no mention of Cronus in the book, it was almost as if the ancients were too scared to even write about it, almost as if it was meant to be forgotten.

In other news...I've been stalked. And I'm not talking about Ozpin keeping a close eye on me, I mean this is someone else. Turns out ever since my trip to Vale, I've attracted...some unwanted attention, it was a couple of scientists from a nearby science institution from Atlas who will stop a nothing to get their hands on me.

Not only that, Ozpin has been getting bloody calls from them, attempting to bribe him into giving me up, even bidding on my body when I die for fucks sake! I do worry that they may go to the Vale branch of the council, just to get their hands on me.

When I first told Peach this...she wasn't happy at all. But she did say that she'll deal with them, kind of feel bad for them because who knows what she's thinking.

So for now, I'm under some sort of "witness protection" from Peach at least until she solves this.

* * *

Right now, I'm in the medical district with Peach, she has been measuring my energy output during my time here. Its keeps on getting slightly bigger each day, if this keeps us I may have enough energy to power and entire kingdom...that or turn in an atomic bomb...whichever comes first

I'm currently hook up to a machine that not only measure my output, it also measures my vitals as well just to make sure none of her "tests" does any negativity to me. The way this machine works is that I charge up my atomic breath and there a a small scanner placed to the side of me, this tells me the energy output of my atomic breath which is recorded at least nine hundred gigawatts of energy

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

"Alright, fire when ready!" Peach said

Shin then charged up his atomic breath, but before he could release it, he stumbled forwards and fell to his knees

"Shin. Are you alright?" Peach asked with concern

"I-I'm fine I'm just tired thats all" Shin said

Peach then did a quick analysis, energy output was normal, heartbeat was normal, but his muscle and brain system seem to be a bit off. Almost as if he was under the influence

"Shin...have you been doing drugs?" Peach asked

"N-no?" Shin said with confusion

Peach could tell that something was off, even without the analysis. But just to be sure, she had to take a blood sample from him to confirm her hypothesis.

But before she could do anything, she saw that Shin collapsed on the floor. And Mothra who was standing by started to chirp and glow purple in concern.

Peach rushed over and placed her fingers on his neck, he was breathing but at an abnormal rate. She then carried him to a nearby hospital bed and hooked him up to a heart monitor and took a sample of his blood.

She went over to a microscope and examined it, only to find out that Shin was drugged with a tranquilizer powerful enough to put an Ursa to sleep.

Thankfully, the drug should ware off in a few hours but he will be numb for a few days

Peach immediately locked the medical district down, sat down and went onto her computer where she managed to receive two documents from her email. One about being some sort of guardian to a student and the other from an organization called the ESPAR. She immediately printed those off and went to Beacon Tower

* * *

(Three Days Later) (My POV)

I don't really remember much that night, from what I've heard from Peach, she just told me I collapsed on the floor. I fell asleep for the last three days but my entire body felt numb...what did she do to me?

Me and Mothra were just chilling in our dorm room, Ozpin gave me the next five days to recover from...whatever I had. Maybe it had something to do why I was asleep for those couple days

But before I could continue my train of thought, I heard a knock at the door

"Come in" I said

The door opened, revealing Professor Peach carrying a couple of documents

"Oh hey Peach, how's it going?" I asked

"Everything is going well, thank you for asking." She said with a smile "How are you feeling?"

"I feel...okay I mean by body is a bit numb but I think that I'll be fine" I said

I then noticed that Peach was carrying a few documents

"What's that?" I asked referring to the papers in your hand

"It's just some documents, its actually what I wanted to talk to you about" She said "It's about what happened when you were with me in the medical district"

"What exactly happened?" I asked

"When you passed out on the floor, I took a blood sample from you. After some tests, I found out that you've been injected with a drug equivalent to a tranquilizer that is powerful enough to knock down an Ursa" Peach said

"Wouldn't that kill someone?" I asked with concern

"It would, but while you were asleep, we sent a few huntsmen to find the person who drugged you." Peach said

"How in the hell, did a guy even drug me?" I asked

"It could have been a number of ways, he or she could've drugged your food maybe placed it in water or shot you with a needle small enough for you not to notice it" Peach said

"Did you guys find the guy?" I asked

"We did, he was hired by a bunch of Atlas scientists to bring you back alive. My guess is that they wanted to study you, even dissect you" Peach said

"Last thing I want is for someone to cut me open and play with my insides" I said

"That's where *this* comes in" Peach said referring to the documents

"These documents come from the counsel themselves, its called the **E**ndangered **S**pecies **P**rotection **A**ct of **R**emnant. These documents prevents them from doing anything to you, and these give me full custody of you as well." Peach said

"How long did this take to put all of this together?" I asked

"About five months, in fact it was my idea in the first place! And considering that you live outside of the kingdoms, you are going to need some sort of ID than just your scroll" Peach said

"Will this affect me and my future career as a Huntsman?" I asked

"It won't, this document prevents any unauthorized studies on you. While the next one appoints me as some sort of guardian" She said

"All I need is a signature from you" Peach said with a smile

I looked at the documentations just incase this was "something else", it can happen. After reading it for a few minutes, I signed both documentations.

"I'll just hang onto these documents, don't want to misplace now would we?" Peach asked

"No, also thanks Peach! How can I make this up to you?" I asked

"Nothing comes to mind, but I'll let you know if I need something" Peach said as she walked out

"Wait...these scientists have been after me for five months now?! Jesus I know that I'm a dust mine full of knowledge for them but my God?!" I said to myself

As I finished I get a text from Ozpin. "Meet me in my office as soon as you can!". Usually whenever Ozpin calls me up, its usually a bad sign.

I got up from my bed with my legs still a bit wobbly from the tranquilizer and headed for Beacon Tower

* * *

(Beacon Tower)

Another five minute ride up, the elevator made a small ding

"Hey Ozpin. Knock Knock" I said

"Please don't" He said

"net time" I muttered

"Ah Mr. Ziller, please come in" Ozpin said

As I walked in I noticed that Professor Port was standing by his desk

"Port! What are doing here?" I asked

"Its good to see you as well Mr. Ziller, as for why I'm here, I'll let Ozpin explain." Port said

"Explain what exactly?" I asked

"I need you to go down to the Forever Fall Forest and investigate some suspicious activity there" Ozpin said

"What kind of suspicious activity are we talking about here? Bandits, White Fang? Grimm?" I asked

"We've been getting some trouble with the Security Network in the Emerald Forest. We need you to investigate this suspicious activity" Port said

"Not that I'm complaining but do you think it would've been a good idea to send a trained Huntsman to do it instead of one in training?" I asked

"Well, most of the Huntsmen in the area are currently undergoing missions of their own, and the staff here are too busy teaching the students to go and investigate the area themselves," Ozpin answered.

"Think of it as another training mission. Besides this is a good opportunity to get hands on experience of what a huntsman does out in the field" Ozpin said

"Just like what happened in the Sapphire Forest? I still need to apologize for the set of trees I burned down when I used my Photon Beam" I said

"No need for that, just like bfore Port will be there to guide you from Beacon" Ozpin said

"Alright, so when am I leaving?" I asked.

"Tomorrow. For now get some rest, I can tell that you're still struggling to stay awake" Ozpin answered.

"Will do" I said as I walked towards the elevator

* * *

(The Next Day)

I was now sitting in the Bullhead, waiting for the pilot to drop me off at the drop zone. I'd just finished setting up the gear that Ozpin gave me.

"Hey, kid! We're almost here! Get ready to jump down!" The pilot yelled as he opened the doors to the Bullhead.

So as soon as I woke up, I felt better and Ozpin sent me off to the Emerald Forest immediately. So, here I was, sitting in the Bullhead waiting to be dropped off at the forest. I decided to ask Professor Oobleck to give me the specific details as I sat in the Bullhead.

"So, what exactly am I looking for?" I asked Port

**"Something is interfering with our security network in the Emerald Forest, There is a control centre in the the centre of it. We need you to find whatever is causing it"** Port said through the earpiece

"What do you think is causing it? Grimm, Bandits maybe possibly the White Fang?" I asked

**"I'm not sure, but all you need to do is find the control tower. Insert your scroll into the slot, then we will take it from there" **Port said

"Understood" I said "can you send my the coordinates to the control centre?" I asked

**"I just did"** Port said

I thing felt my scroll rumble, I opened up my scroll to see a red dot placed on the digital map of the Emerald Forest

"Hey kid! We're just about there! Grab your things and get ready!" The pilot called again.

As the bullhead landed, I jumped out of the bullhead

"Just touched down Port, I'll let you know if I see anything strange beyond what we've heard about" I said

**"Alright then, good luck to you and happy hunting!" **Port said

"Thanks, who know I could bring back a trophy of some sort" I said with pride

.

.

.

"Port?" I repeated

"Guess its just me and you again Mothra" I said "Watch my back, will you?"

I then ran into the Emerald Forest to find whatever was lurking eventually encountering a pack of Beowolves with and Alpha Beowolf in the middle. I turned around to see that one of them attempted to pounce on me. I unsheathed my sword, ducked and sliced it in half, killing it

"Bad Fido" I muttered

The pack of Beowolves circled around me with Mothra being the "eyes on the back of my head". I charged up my atomic breath and fired it towards a third of the pack, incinerating them. The Alpha Beowolf howled as it charged towards me, reeling one of its arms backwards. I roll backwards and avoided the attack, only for one of the remaining pack members to lunged from behind me in an attempt to rip me to shreds.

I then charged up the Photon Beam and fired it out of my tail going straight through its head, killing it. The remaining Beowolves then charged at me in an attempt to avenge their pack members. I dodged the first two with no problem, blocked the second attack by blocking it with my sword only for a fourth one to appear and swung its claws at me, throwing me back several feet

"Yesh, these guys don't quit do they?" I asked no one in particular

A Beowolf attempt to pounce behind me only for Mothra to spray her webbing towards its face, blinding it. As the Beowolf attempted to get Mothras webbing from its eyes, I charged forwards and jabbed the Beowolf five times before using Atomic Buster, sending it flying backwards towards the remaining members of its pack.

I used my Atomic Breath once more, incinerating The remaining memebrs of the pack, before realizing I forgot about the Alpha Beowolf. I then heard a loud howl coming from behind me, as I turned around the ALpha rose one of its arms up attempting to slash at me. I ducked underneath and sliced its arm up, the Alpha howled in pain before cutting of its head, killing it.

I heard beeping from my scroll I picked it up to see six black dots on the map heading for my position

Six creeps then appeared behind the trees and charged towards me

"Ok, I've had with this shit" I said

My dorsal plates then ignited with purple flame, I spewed black smoke from my mouth before ignite it, incinerating all of the Creeps

Mothra looked at me in confusion

"I know, I know. I only use the Photon Beam and the Smoke Breath when its necessary. It causes too much damage blah blah blah. I already had a lecture on Goodwitch about it" I said

I then ran deeper into the Emerald Forest, determined to find whatever is causing this interference.

* * *

(10 Minutes later)

After dealing from the likes of Creeps and Beowolves, I continued to walk throughout the Emerald Forest and I'll be honest I'm surprised of how beautiful this place really is. Then again I had to spend two days training and facing a fucking Hydra

"Y'know what, this place aint half bad. Kind of reminds me of a hiking trail I went on but this is ten times nice!" I said

Mothra nodded in agreement

**Ah yes, the Emerald Forest is filled with ruins of ancient kingdoms. It's quite the marvelous sight, isn't it?"** Port said through the earpiece.

"GAH!" I yelled in surprise.

**"What's the matter?! Are you being attacked?!"** Port asked me through the earpiece.

"Can you give me a warning next time?! I know that the earpieces work both ways but still?!" I yelled

**"Yes, well have you made it to the Control Centre yet?"** Port asked.

"Not yet, though I think I'm getting close." I said to Port.

**"Splendid! Let me know when you get there, and remember, be careful. You never know when there's a Grimm ready to pounce on you at any moment."** Port cautioned.

"Yeah, I'll keep my guard up. I'll update you on anything I find." I said.

**"Great. I'll be waiting to hear from you." **Port said as he cut off the connection.

* * *

(10 Minutes later)

I ran until I came across a wall of thorns and vines, probably about 20 meters tall that was stretching towards the edge of the forest

"This wasn't in the show was it?" I asked myself "I better call Oobleck to see what's going on"

I then took my scroll out of my vest and called Oobleck

"Hey Doc! Do you have a moment?" I asked

**"Ah Mr. Ziller! Great to hear from you again. The control centre?" **Port asked

"No but I did find...something else" I said

**"What did you find?" **Port asked

"A wall made up of vines and thorns" I said

**"I wouldn't go in there if I were you" **Port recommended

"Why?" I asked

**"That is the deepest part of the Emerald Forest, those who go in never come back" **Port said

"Is it because of Grimm? Or is is something else?" I asked

**"No one knows for sure but some say that part of the Emerald Forest is cursed" **Port said

"Never took you for a believer in ghosts and curses" I said "Also it looks like there is some sort of detour in there, if I take it, I can save about 30 minutes of walking distance I said

**"That is a good altercation but I prefer if one my future students didn't disappear on my watch." **Port said **"For now just go around it" **

"If you say so-" I said

I was then cut off by the sound of a roar coming from behind me, I quickly turned around to see and Ursa but this one had more armour and had long spikes coming from its back. It was an Ursa Major

"Uh Port, I'm gonna have to call you back" I said as I hung up

"Uh...nice Yogi" I said

The Ursa Major then slashed his claws at me, I dodged each strike even jumping up in the air and slamming my blade into its back, unfortunately the blade couldn't penetrate its armour. The Ursa then flung me off of its back, and fell back first onto the ground. Before I got up, the Ursa swung it's claws at me slamming me into the wall of thorns that shattered upon impact

As I got up I realized that I was on the other side of the wall, as I looked towards the wall the thorns themselves started to shift, covering up the hole that was made but not before the Ursa Major leapt through it.

"Oh come on" I said

The Ursa Major charges at me once more, I charged towards it as well. It swiped its claws at me once more, only for me to duck underneath and slash at its underside as it roared out in pain. I then duck and rolled out of the way and fired a blast of my Atomic Breath at it, causing it to stumble backwards

The Ursa Major then shook its head in annoyance and charged at me once more.

"Ok none of this is working, I need to get to higher ground" I said

I then glanced towards the forbidden part of the Emerald Forest

"So, its rather get eaten by an Emo Winnie the Pooh or going into the dark scary forest and possibly get cursed" I said

The Ursa Major then lashed its jaws at me only for me to jump out of the way at the last second

"Fuck it, I'll take my chances" I said

I then ran towards the forest with the Ursa Major on my tail

As I got deeper, I noticed that the trees were growing larger and larger, I then leapt towards a tree then bounced off and landing a barrage of slashes towards its back, causing it to stumble forwards. I then brought my blade back to attack it once more, only for the Grimm to strike me with its paws and slamming me into a tree

But Before the Ursa Major could slash at me once more, something wrapped around it's paw.

It was some sort of vine, but it ended in a small mouth with razor sharp teeth in its jaws.

The Ursa Major struggled to get free from the vines grasp, only for the vine to release some sort of cry

_**"MRRWWARRRN"**_

I then felt the ground beneath me start to shake as more vines then erupted from the ground, encasing the Ursa Major in coils and bit down on it. The Ursa Major then roared out in pain as it tried to get free from their grasps. The vines then started to squeeze tighter and each vine started to pull in different directions.

The Ursa continued to roar in pain, before the vines tore it apart, killing it. The vines then retracted into the ground and I just stood there...not knowing what to do.

.

"Nope." I said, running away from the area

"Hell to the nope!" I yelled.

"There's a lot of shit that I'm willing to put up with! Underground vine snakes are NOT one of them!" I yelled.

I the realized that Mothra wasn't on my shoulder anymore and in its place was a steam of webbing leading back to the spot where I saw the Ursa get torn in half. I looked up to see Mothra sitting on a tree branch

"The hell are you still here for?! Didn't you see what just happened?!" I shouted

Mothra hopped down from the tree branch and walked across the area where the vines disappeared. Unlike the Ursa, Mothra was able to cross it with no problem at all

"How in the hell are you doing this?" I asked

Mothra looked behind me and tilted her head towards the left of her. Telling me to follow her

As I slowly approached the area, I unsheathed my sword and patted the ground in front of me. I then placed my foot on the ground as I did, nothing happened, no vines, no Grimm.

A wave of relief was over me as I glanced towards Mothra

"If I die again, I'm blaming you" I said

I then ran forwards, going even deeper in the Emerald Forest

* * *

Thankfully I haven't seen anymore vine snakes rising up from the ground, is it possible that they only attack Grimm? But that doesn't really explain all of those disappearances so for now I'm just gonna blame the Grimm.

I finally found the edge of the wall of vines, I activated the blue glow focused the energy towards my legs. I then launched myself into the air, and jumped over the wall

"Ow" I said "Note to self, if I ever focus my energy towards only one or two limbs, expect a lot of pain"

I finally manage to arrive at my destination. It looked like whatever was jamming the Security Network was coming from the ruins in front of me

"Wow, I've seen the Mayan ruins before and they were beautiful. Unfortunately we had to keep our distance from them because SOME PEOPLE JUST KEEP ON CLIMBING THE DAMN THINGS!" I said "So to actually go into one could be a once in a lifetime experience" I said

Mothra nodded in agreement

As I wandered throughout the run, I saw the control centre in front of me

"I'm no genius when it comes to tech, but I'm guessing that this is it?" I asked myself "Well all I have to do is plug this in and-" I said

I then looked to the side of me to see cages and on the side of them was a symbol with the letter M

"This isn't good" I said to myself

I then called Port

**"Ah, hello Mr. Ziller! Did you find it yet?"** Port asked.

"I did but I also found out who caused this and it isn't good" I said

"**Who?" **Port asked

"It was Dr. Merlot. I found some of his shipping containers near the control centre" I said "But I have to ask, what is the history with Merlot?"

**"Dr. Merlot was the head of Merlot Industries, an old research and development corporation. The company was crippled by the collapse of Mountain Glenn, where they lost their primary facility and chief staff members. They never recovered from the incident and eventually shut down."** Port explained. **"Dr. Merlot was also believed to be perished, until recently that is"**

"But why was he here in the Emerald Forest? Do you think he used the control centre as bait for something?" I asked

Before I could continue my conversation with Port, I heard a bunch of growls from behind me. Creeps, Ursai and Beowolves came out of the forest.

**"Never mind about that now! Defend the Control Centre while I will undo the damage" **Port said

"Got it, I'll do my thing and you'll do yours" I said

I charged towards the creeps first, I unsheated my sword with my tail. I ducked under the first two that were going to attack me before slashing them in a circular motion. I turned around to see one of the Creeps jumping above me, I then fired my Atomic Breath towards it, incinerating befor using it on the remaining Creeps

I then turn around to kick the last Creep across the face before stabbing it with my sword.

"How are we doing, Port?" I yelled into my head piece.

**"I'm about a quarter of a way done! Just keep holding them off."** Port said. All of a sudden, a group of Ursai appeared and charged towards me

I activated the purple glow this time with my blades outline glowing purple as well. I ducked under the first two before slashing at their undersides, instantly cutting them in half. One more charged towards me and slammed his massive paw into me, sending me flying several feet. I got up and charged at them once more and out of despiration I used the Photon Beam once more, cutting the Ursai in half.

"How about now Port?" I asked

**"I'm about halfway there just hold out a little bit longer" **Port said

"Says you! I'm the one here to stall them" I shouted as the Beowolves started to charge at me

The smaller of the two rushed at me with incredible speeds. I was barely able to dodge out of the way, I began to deliver a barrage of slashes at the Alpha Beowolf. It howled in pain, and with incredible speed, sending me flying towards the wall. I hit the wall again with a thud, and the Beowolf didn't waste a single moment to charge at me. Before it could sink it's claw's in me, I duck out of the way. Fortunately, the Beowolf applied enough force to its attack that its arm was now stuck in the wall.

I then slashed the Beowolf's arm off as it howled in pain

"You need a hand?" I asked "That does NOT classify as a pun!"

I then cut the Beowolf in half being using my blade. Two more charged at me, I then used my Atomic Breath towards the ground, creating a small shockwave sending them backwards. I charged at them before jumping and sending my blade through their heads. The lone Beowolf then sped towards me, but before it could do anything, Mothra shot webbing at its eyes, I then held my blade out as it ran into it

"Thanks, I was running out of energy anyways. Look like I owe you one" I said

Mothra immediately turned green in pride

"Aaaaaand now I'm scared to see what you got planned" I said

I then heard a bunch of growls coming from behind me. I then turned around to see even more Grimm come out of the forest, consisting of Beowolves, Ursa's, Creeps, Boarbatusks and even a Deathstalker

"PORT! ITS NOW OR NEVER!" I shouted

**"I just need a few more minutes!" **Port said

"I DON'T HAVE A FEW MINUTES" I shouted

I braced myself for the oncoming attack, but as I did, I felt the ground start to shake violently similar to a small earthquake. A Beowolf then sank into the ground, then a Boarbatusk, then an Ursa, then another Beowolf. Everything was silent until more of those vines rose out of the ground and started to attack the Grimm. The Beowolves tried running but each of them were ensnared before being torn apart, The Ursa's were wrapped up in coils, eventually killed by strangulation or by being torn apart.

The Creeps tired to burrow underground to esape only for them to shoot right back up due to the mass of vines before being struck down. The Boarbatusks and the Deathstalker eventually met the same fate

The vines each released a long screech in victory before turning towards me.

"Uh...please don't eat me, I taste like feet" I said nervously

The vines only continued to stare until one of them approached me. In a way, the vine itself felt...familiar, its resence almost felt like Dagons. Are these vines part of something else?

The vine then let out a small hiss before retracting into the ground.

.

.

.

.

"What just happened?" I asked myself

**"Mr. Ziller! Are you alright?" **Port asked

"Kind of" I said

**"What happened?" **Port asked

"Something that gave me a thousand questions. Can I head on back to Beacon please, I mean everything has been restablished right?" I asked

**"Everything has. I'll send a Bullhead to your location right away" **Port said

"Thanks, I'll see you then" I said

* * *

(Unknown)

Meanwhile, on an island just outside of Vale, there was an abandoned warehouse. Inside the warehouse was a mysterious man and another figure, who was currently contemplating on the recent events that have just transpired.

"Hmm, this is most intriguing. This boy will prove to be a useful test subject." The mysterious man said as he took a sip of his red wine.

"Just wait, Ozpin, soon all of Vale will crumble before my creations." He said with a sinister laugh. "Then everyone will know the name of Merlot Industries once more!"

"In time they will Doctor" The figure said "I got to say, I'm impressed. You promised us results and you didn't let us down...but its not enough"

The man immediately choked on his wine when he said that

"N-not enough?!" We just saw him slaughter all of those Grimm like it was nothing!" He said "And these readings there incredible! No source in all of Remnant can produce that much energy!

"True, but he only scratched the surface of what he is truly capable of" The figure said "As I said before, keep your distance and everything you can."

The figure started to walk off before turning to him

"Oh and Merlot" He said catching his attention

"Dare refer my kind as a test subject and I will not hesitate to turn you into them" The figure said

Behind the figure were huntsman and huntresses incase in some sort of crystal

"There have been many...unfortunate accidents in the lab already. Understood?" He asked

"Y-yes" Merlot said

"Good" The figure said before walking off

.

.

"When the time comes, I'll harness this new energy. And even then you will cower before me" The Doctor said

* * *

(Dorm room)

"Uh Mothra...can you get me down from this?" I asked

As her "favour" Mothra wrapped me up in a small cocoon and hung that said cocoon upside down.

"I think all the blood is rushing towards my head, so can you get me down before that happens?" I asked

Mothra just looked at me before crawling on my bookshelf

"I know I have no right to complain, I mean I did say anything" I said

"So how long am I going to y'know hang around?" I asked "And I just committed the sin of using a pun"

Mothra then pointed to the alarm clock and set the alarm to 8:00 AM

"Wait...the whole night?!" I yelled

Mothra nodded, shot her webbing at the light switch, turning it off and went to sleep on MY BED.

"Really, just really! You did this so that way you get the bed?" I asked

.

.

Then of all times, nature starts to call

"Uh Mothra...I need to pee" I said

.

.

"Mothra?" I said

.

.

"Mothra" I repeated

.

.

"Mot-" I said

Mothra then shot her webbing at my mouth, keeping it shut and fell back asleep

"Mph mph MMPH mph mph mpppppph mmph (This is gonna be a loooong night!)" I said

* * *

**If anyone knows who these "Underground Vine Snakes" are good for you. Like other monsters beforehand, they will make another appearance for future chapters. I do have a storyboard planned out up to Vol 6, I just need to start writing them**


	10. Chapter 10: Sirens Call

Its been about a few weeks since the incident of the Emerald Forest. We haven't heard from anything about Dr. Merlot since then, but knowing him he'll pop up again shortly. The thing was, there was never a mention of Merlot Industries in the series, it is possible that it was mentioned in the games or even the novels.

What I can confirm what wasn't in the series were other Titans such as Dagon or Cronus, its almost as if my presence greatly altered the timeline, if thats the case then I need to make sure things runs smoothly otherwise it will be one of those cheap time travel movies all over again.

Its rather that or the multiverse theory, where there are multiple timelines with this one being one of them, not a big fan of quantum physics and never will be

Anyways since the Emerald Forest, Peach recommended a "Mother Son Bonding Day" each week ever since she got me to sign those forms, enlisting her as some sort of guardian. Its been mostly bringing me back down to Vale Just to get me out of my so called "comfort zone" after that scientist incident

And I'll tell you what, calling someone like Peach my mom can be awkward...to me at least.

But I'll tell you what, she makes a good mother if she has children one of these days...don't get any ideas. From taking me fishing near the falls at Beacon and enlisting me at a rodeo which hurts by the way. She even taught me how to play Remnant: The Game and she whipped my butt every single time.

* * *

Which brings us to today, Peach thought it would be a good idea to bring me back down to Vale for this "Mother Son Bonding Day"...yeah is sounds awkward when you say it out loud. She thought it would be a good idea to bring me back down to Vale, even after the scientist and Raven debacle

I'm not sure why Peach decided to take me in, I am grateful for it, but no one will ever truly replace my mom bk on Earth

Anyways the first thing we did was to go and see a movie, knowing Peach I kind of expected her to be a drama-goer or at somewhere near that category. But apparently she's actually into Sci-Fi films which would make sense if you think about it.

She took me to see a movie titled "Grimm", apparently its a giant monster movie but I feel like its supposed to be a parody of something back on Earth.

As of right now, its study week at Beacon where the Academy is closed to everyone. That doesn't include me because as of right now I live in the academy itself. But what shocked me the most is what I'll be doing during study week, apparently as a surprise, Peach bought tickets for three nights at Mistral!

Voumes 4 and 5 were mainly focused in the kingdom of Mistral but unfortunately it didn't go into that much depth as I hoped for. But from what I've seen, its a mixture of different cultures including one that seems to based on Japan. I never got the chance to go to Japan in my previous life, so its kind of refreshing that I will have a taste of home.

* * *

Peach might've told Ozpin about this, because apparently he wanted to talk to me about something the night before we leave for Mistral.

So here I am yet again, just waiting in the elevator once more. Did he want to talk about Merlot? Maybe her found something on this Cronus. What it maybe it sounded important.

I the heard a small ding as the elevator reached the top of the tower. The doors opened revealing Ozpin sitting at his desk holding his signature mug.

"Hey Oz, do you need something? Did you get a lead on the Merlot case?" I asked

"No and no its about something else" Ozpin said

"What is it then?" I asked

"I assume Peach told you that for the next few days, you'll be in Mistral is that right?" Ozpin asked

"Yeah, honestly I was a bit shocked to say the least. From what I've seen, Mistral is similar to a continent back on my world named Japan and I always wanted to visit it!" I said "Needless to say, I'm pretty excited"

"Well I hope that you'll enjoy yourselves but while your there, I want you to do something for me" Ozpin said

"What's that exactly?" I asked

Ozpin then passes me a flyer

"The Mistral Regional Tournament?" I said with confusion

"Yes the tournament is starting tomorrow and I want you to enlist in this tournament" Ozpin said, taking a sip out of his signature mug

"But isn't this for Haven and Sanctum students only?" I asked

"No anyone can join" Ozpin replied

"Any reason why? Just curious" I said

"Its about your performance in the Emerald Forest, you've used your powers more frequently than before and that left you vulnerable for a larger wave of Grimm" Ozpin said

"Yeah, that wasn't a good day for me. So what does this have to do with the tournament?" I asked

"You'll be facing against huntsmen and huntresses in training, some who had years of honing their skills. I want you to learn how to properly reserve your powers" Ozpin said

"I guess that makes sense" I said "Hang on, will this be on live TV?"

"It will, all of Remnant will be watching" Ozpin responded

"You sure thats a good idea?" I asked "I mean won't people freak out if they see a person thats more...animal-like? I heard the Faunus there get a very bad rep in Mistral, so what are the chances that it'll be worse."

"Mr. Ziller, there is going to be a time where you can't hide because of your new heritage." Ozpin said "Unlike some, you have an opportunity to prove them wrong on not _what_ you are, but by _who _you are"

"...I-I guess you're right." I said "Anything else you want to talk to me about?"

"Yes, its about whats holding you back" Ozpin said

"Uh Oz...what are you talking about?" I asked "You've seen me in action, I already accepted my new life...partly"

"Allow me to explain, you seem to have a hold on what your capable of but it seems like you never truly fully embraced it. Almost as if you're holding it back without even realizing it" Ozpin said "This 'hold' could be the reason why you aren't able to use Dagon's power"

"So...what do you suggest I do?" I asked

"You need to find out who you _truly _are." Ozpin responded

"Uh Oz...I'm me" I said

"I mean as a person." Ozpin said

"...I don't have an answer to that" I said

"Let this be an extra lesson Mr. Ziller, find out who you truly are, only then are you able to reach your full potential" Ozpin said

"I'll keep that in mind, anything else?" I asked

"No that will be all. Go and have fun" Ozpin said

"I'll try" I said

* * *

(Next Day)

The next day went by pretty quickly, for the remainder of yesterday, I went back down to Vale with Peach to pick up some supplies for our trip. As we got back I immediately packed all of my clothing in my suitcase but left one outfit for tomorrow.

I of course had to take my sword with me because of the tournament. I did tell Peach that Ozpin recommended me to apply for the Tournament when we were in Mistral. She seemed to be okay about it but I felt like this was supposed to be a family sort of thing.

So we were just sitting in Peach car stuck in the middle of traffic. From what Peach told me, we are going to take a small cruise ship to Mistral instead of a plane. Mainly because the ocean is supposed to be beautiful this time of year. But there was something I wanted to ask Peach

"Hey Peach, why are you taking me to Mistral?" I asked

"From what you told me, you've never been anywhere outside of Vale and your village! I thought you would be excited to go somewhere different." She said.

"No, I am! I'm just shocked thats all" I said "But for at least one-third of our trip, I'm going to be in the Mistral Regional Tournament"

"I know, thats why I volunteered to be one of the nurses for the tournament! The best part is that all the students. The best part is that there will be a lot of fighters who will get injured!" She said all-too-happily

.

.

"Wait, how is that a good thing?" I asked her, a little more cautious.

"It could be the perfect opportunity to conduct some of my experiments! Think of the possibilities!" She said as her eyes sparkled.

.

.

I-is...that even legal?

* * *

After five more minutes, traffic resumed and it took another ten minutes to reach the ship. The ship itself was very similar to the one seen in Volume 4 but was much noticeably bigger! As we unpacked the car, I grabbed my suitcase containing all of my clothing and an extra long case that housed my sword.

When we got onboard, we were introduced to a tour guide. He had black hair and wore a light red uniform with a shark in located near his shirt pocket

He started to give us a big, yet brief tale of the ship, its history, and which route we were taking. Apparently the route were taking is taking us through Grimm territory, which does make sense. We were then introduced to the Huntsman and Huntresses that will be staying with us onboard

But from what I've heard from Qrow, Mistral isn't doing so well in the Huntsman category. You can blame Dumb and Dumber in Volume 6

As we were following the tour guide, I noticed a small painting in the hallway. It looked like a picture of a Sea Feilong, but after closer examination, it was something completely different

It was a massive blueish-greenish serpent with four legs with long barbs by its leg. Its head was adorned with four curved horns and had a small hood similar to a cobras. Its back had a single row of small spikes. Is it another Titan?

"Who's this?" I asked

"Hmm, oh that would be Poseidon, the Titan Emperor of Water" he said "According to legends, he was the guardian of Mu and a close ally to Dagon, the Titan Emperor of Destruction"

Titan Emperor of who now?

"Unfortunately, not much is known about these legends. They've recently died of in recent years. Barely anybody knows about them anymore" He said

...Fuck

The tour guide began to resume walking us through the ship. But I wasn't really paying that much attention to him, I was more focused on this Poseidon Titan. Back on my world, Poseidon is the Greek God of Water and the brother to Zeus and Hades. I guess this is Remnants version of him. But what is his connection to Dagon?

* * *

(6:00 PM)

By the time our tour guide finished showing us around, we decided it would be a good idea to head back to our quarters. The boat ride to Mistral is going to take a full day, so its best we should get some rest when we arrive.

We were given a special keycard each which unlocks our cabin, as we unlocked our door, we were stunned by what we saw

Our quarters contained red chairs standing back to back from one another and in between them were tan/oak coloured tables with a glass vase with flowers on each of them. The entire room was lit up by the open windows, each one them divided by a section with white curtains covering it.

And the end of the car were two small cabins with each of them containing a small bed and a dresser. At the corners was a poster for Haven Academy, It showed the silhouettes of a huntsman and a huntress. The huntsman was carrying some sort of rifle while the huntress was carrying a battle axe. It also had the tagline _'Be A Hero'_

"Is this where we're going to be staying?" I asked

"Yes. I hope you didn't mind but I bought tickets for First class when we're onboard" Peach said

"Not that I'm complaining, but is there any reason why?" I asked

"No reason, I just like to enjoy the view. Mistral is home to numerous cultures and climates" Peach replied

"So sightseeing, gotcha. You've been to Mistral before right? What's it like?" I asked

I had to ask, I've seen it in Volume 5, but unfortunately the show didn't really go into that much depth in Mistral's culture.

"Why don't you see it for yourself" Peach said

"Awww...you're killing me with anticipation you know that?" I said

But before we could continue our conversation, we heard a small ding before an autonomous voice

**"Attention all passengers due to recent events, all passengers must be at their quarters by 7:00 PM and we encourage our passengers to wear earmuffs as they sleep. Thank you and enjoy your stay"**

"I'm a bit skeptical on quote on quote recent events" I said

"Its probably to prevent theft onboard" Peach said

"I guess. That would explain all of the Huntresses onboard" I said "But I do find it off that they told us to wear earmuffs while we sleep"

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, most places do have some specific requirements before being let onboard" Peach said

"Yeah but I can hardly see why earmuffs Is a requirement onboard" I said as I sat down

"So...is there anything to do around here?" I asked

Peach responded by pulling out a pack of cards, I immediately recognized it as the game that destroy's friendships, UNO

'Wait...they have UNO is this world!?' I mentally screamed

"Doesn't that game destroy friendships?" I asked

"Yep" Peach said with a smile

"Are you sure playing that is a good idea? Someone may flip a table" I said

"What wrong, are you scared that I'll kick your butt? Just like in Remnant: The Game?" She said mockingly

"Oh its on now" I said as I sat down

We spent the last hour playing a very, very, very intense game of UNO. But with blood, sweat, and tears, I was victorious. But unfortunately Peach ended up flipping the table, needless to say, I put a mental note in my head to never and I mean never piss her off.

But due to how late it was, we were starting to get sleepy. Mothra even fell asleep on my shoulder. I went to my cabin and Peach did the same, I pulled a small wool cloth from my bag and placed Mothra on it before heading to bed. But I realized too late that I forgot to wear the earmuffs.

* * *

(12:00 AM)

But I was suddenly woken up by the sound of...singing? The only two people in this room are me and Peach, so naturally I assumed that it was her. As I got up out from bed, I listen closely to the melody, I had no idea that Peach could sing so beautifully, is it some sort of hobby?

I looked at the time to see it was 12:00 AM so I went back to bed, but I couldn't sleep due to Peach's singing

"...Peach I didn't know that you could sing. But may you please keep it down?" I asked

.

.

.

"Peach, can you do this tomorrow?" I asked

.

.

"Peach?" I repeated

I immediately do out of my bed and opened the door to the main lobby, only to find no one there. Peach was sound asleep on her bed while Mothra was resting on a nearby couch. I only assumed it was a nearby crew member or a passenger. I just turned around and headed back to my bed only for the singing to become louder this time.

As the singing grew louder and louder, I was further entranced by it. Something was telling me to go and find the source of the singing. I grabbed my keycard and shoved it in the lock, unlocking the cabin door. I walked out of my cabin and closed the door behind me.

I started to look around the ship for the last ten minutes looking for the source of the singing. Just as I was about to turn back, I heard something come from behind me.

I looked behind me to see the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She had long blond hair that glistened under the moon light, she had beautiful emerald coloured eyes that sparkled like stars, she was wearing some sort of seashell bikini...I'm not staring...that much at least. Curse these enhanced hormones! But most noticeably, the lower half of her body was that of a fish...is it some sort of mermaid?

I felt entranced by her appearance as she started to usher me towards her I did as she said and I wobbled towards her. As I got closer, she cupped her hands around my head and went in for a kiss.

But as I did, we were suddenly interrupted by a very strong white light. The mermaid suddenly withdrew and jumped back into the water

I covered my eyes with my hands from the intense light but also tried to get a glimpse of what was the cause of this intense light. The light somehow felt...familiar, it felt warm and comforting.

I then saw the silhouette of a giant moth...and was heading towards me. It slammed its body up against me, pushing me backwards to the wall of the ship.

My eyes then suddenly shot open and I started to breath heavily. I whipped my head around me a few times, to see that I was on the deck and not in my cabin.

"What the...did I just sleepwalk all the way here?" I asked myself

I looked around me to see it was still night time, it was still and cold, and the moon shone through the clear sky. There was a light breeze that whistled faintly across the open ocean. Faintly surrounding us were spires of rocks and cliffs, however most of it was concealed by a thick fog

"Wow...it really is beautiful out here" I said to myself

I glanced back at one of the doors to realize that I was on the very bottom of the deck and not on the upper part of the deck. I started to make my way back to my cabin, unsure of what just happened, who or what was that woman? And what was that giant moth in my dream?

As I made my way back towards my cabin, I saw one of the hired huntresses leaning against the wall.

"I'm definently going to get chewed out for this am I?" I asked myself

I made my way towards the huntress, I then tapped her shoulder, only to get no response.

"Uh excuse me! Do you know where I can find Cabin A1?" I asked

The huntresses still didn't respond, I then tapped her shoulder once more, only for her to fall over, making a loud thud doing so.

I glanced over to see that the Huntress had fallen asleep

"Qrow's right, Mistral really is picking at the bottom of the barrel these days" I said

I then looked up to see that a majority of the Huntresses that were hired to protect the passengers have fallen asleep. This isn't a coincidence.

"What happened here?" I asked myself

As I said that, I heard something crawling towards me. I whipped my head around to see there was nothing behind me but whatever it was, it was getting closer.

I turned my back towards a nearby door, I then started to walk backwards very slowly, while shaking in fear. The crawling only got closer and closer before I backed into the door. I quickly grabbed the handle...only for the door to be locked

I struggled to get the door open, I kept on pushing and pulling attempting to at least ware out the lock. Just as I was about to use my atomic breath to blast the door down, something grabbed onto my leg.

So, I did what every man would have done put in said situation.

I let out a high pitched scream that would've put Marvs scream from Home Alone to shame and whipped my head towards my leg.

I looked down towards my leg, to see Mothra climbing up it, who stopped and started to glow a mixture of purple and orange

"What the hell!" I shouted

Mothra continued to climb up my leg and made her way towards my shoulder. I just stood there for a few minutes to breathe, never in my life did I scream that loud. I then glanced back towards Mothra who was still glowing purple

"What are you even doing out here?" I asked

Mothra's response was to point one of her pincers at me

"Me?! I don't even know how the hell I even got here!?" I shouted "Look never mind, I need to carry these huntresses out of here"

"Can you watch my back, I got a bad feeling that theres something else out here" I said

Mothra nodded

I then looked back at all the unconscious huntresses, I counted at least seven in total. Some even looked more bulky than others...this is going to take a long night

"I'm going to be VERY sore in the morning!" I said

* * *

(45 Minutes Later)

For the last forty-five minutes, I've been going back and forth from the main deck ALL the way up to the top deck. I had to carry every single one of them, some were heavy, while others were well...light. I even collapsed a few times, while carrying them up the stairs, through the elevators and placed them in a nearby storage room!...There is no way in hell am I going into someone else's room.

However I did realize that during that time, I haven't seen that woman again, I mean she did jump off of the ship. Was it some sort of thief? Or was somebody else?

I just finished carry the last one up the stairs, I walked back down towards the main deck just in case if I missed anyone. Thankfully that wasn't the case

I suddenly got startled by the sound of crawling ony for me to realize it was Mothra, crawling towards me

"Can you stop crawling, its kind of freaking me out. I mean who knows whats out here!" I said

As I said that I heard something...it was...singing? I turned my head towards the darkness

I listened as the singing continued, it was beautiful. It seemingly became louder, I just stood there, yearning to know who was singing so beautifully.

As I listened, it felt like I was falling into another trance, but I was immediately broken out of it when Mothra shone brightly on my shoulder. I shook my head and glanced towards Mothra, what I saw was something I haven't seen her do before.

She was glowing a fiery red colour, as moth-like scales started to come from her skin and floated around me. She even chirped very loudly and extended her mandibles to its fullest.

Whatever she's doing, it seemed like she was trying to intimidate something or someone.

I just stood there, listening very carefully but nothing, only silence. Then suddenly the singing resumed, it was the most beautiful sound I've ever heard in my life. Unfortunately it didn't bring me any comfort, I immediately jumped and whipped my head around looking for the source.

I started to charge up my atomic breath, constantly looking behind and in front of me just in case if anyone or anything was trying to get the jump on me.

The singing only became louder and louder with each second as I started to breathe frantically and disjointed, my heart was pounding like a drum

The singing came closer and closer, filling my eardrums until...silence once more. I looked around and listened as Mothra continued to flash a red colour. I looked and listened, trying to see or hear anything I could.

But then I saw _it_, _it _was the same woman from my dream before, however this time she wore a white dress. She was unbelievably beautiful in person.

'Why is she here, by herself? Maybe I should go up and-' I thought

_'Don't!' _I heard a female voice say

I whipped my head back towards the source of the voice to see that there was no one there

'I-it must be my mind playing tricks on me again' I thought

I glanced back towards the woman, her emerald coloured eyes started to glow in the shadows like how a cat's would in the night. The eerie green hue was terrifying yet alluring

'M-maybe she needs my-' I thought

_'Don't!' _I heard the voice say once more

I whipped my heads backwards only to be met with the same results, there was no one there. The woman then started to walk towards me, the way she was moving, swaying her hips back and forth, it looks like she was trying to seduce me.

Mothra chirped in a loudly manner in aggresion as the woman made its way closer and closer. But as she did, I noticed that the woman started to...flicker almost as if she was some sort of illusion.

I started to back away as she came closer, I charged up my atomic breath once more in an attempt to at least intimidate her, but it wasn't working

I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't realize that Mothra started to climb down my back and all the way to the tip of my tail. She then reared her head back and bit down on the tip of my tail...hard

I immediately howled out in pain, causing me to accidentally to fire my atomic breath towards her

"Mothra! What the-" I shouted

I suddenly stopped my self, to see that my beam suddenly passed through her, almost as if she wasn't even affected.

I looked down under the woman, to see that something was moving in the fog, I then heard a faint, scraping sound on the ships deck along with a very slow breathing.

I then fired my atmoic breath once more at the woman, this time aiming beneath her. Whatever I struck, let out an ear piercing screech.

I then immediately started to run away from the woman who was still walking towards me

By this time, the singing had become so loud it was almost unnerving. As if the source was as close as a few meters away.

I looked around and panicked gripping the railing in fear and confusion, I then let go of the railing and started to run.

I knew that the cabin was on the other side of the ship and that I could make it there in a six minutes if I really did run for it

I suddenly stopped when I heard the singing coming from in front of me, I then turned in the other direction only for the singing to come closer in that direction.

I whipped my head back and forth as the singing grew louder and louder with each second almost as if it was coming from all around me. I just sank and knelt down on a nearby door, covering my ears attempting to get the singing to stop!

I thought I was done for, until the door suddenly flew open and whoever was in there pulled me in, while covering my snout and pulled me into a dark corner. I struggled to get out of its grasp only for it to put me in some sort of sleeper hold while retaining my legs by using its own legs

However, it wasn't trying to knock me unconscious, it was trying to keep me still. I looked up to see an orange haired woman with yellow eyes staring down at me.

"Mph mph! (It's you!)"

But before I could do anything, we heard a loud thud from above! We heard on what seemed to be...scraping of some sort, almost as if it was dragging itself along the deck. I then glanced out the window out of curiosity, only for something to fall behind the window. As it got up, I managed to make out what it was, it was a Grimm

The Grimm was mainly humanoid in appearance, with its lower half being a fish-like tail. The humanoid part of the body was extremely skinny, it had a female-like torso with rib-like protrusions and pectoral-like bone plates on its chest, as well as a series of bone spikes along its upper spine.

It had long arms that reached down as far as the ground with extremely long fingers. It had a hideous face, resembling a skull but lacked nostrils and had a low-hanging jaw. On the top of its head, it had long white hair that flew in the wind

The fish portion of its body was long and almost snake-like with the exception of its tip witch ended in a large red fin. Like the human portion of its body, it also had bone-like plates on the underside of its tail.

The Grimm then started to "sing" once more, before eventually letting out a loud, ear piercing screech, almost similar to a Nuckelavees screech. It just stood there, constantly twitching making its moves unpredictable. It whipped its head back and forth in an attempt to find us

It then let out a final screech before dragging itself across the decks, and we just sat there until we couldn't hear it anymore

The woman then undid her grip on me, as she got up, she extended her hand towards mine.

"Its been a while hasn't it kid?" The woman asked

I looked up to see it was someone familiar

It was a woman, her hair was an orange colour, she had deep yellow eyes with a red eyeline. She wore a blue top shirt with white sweatpants, almost like PJs. I immediately recognized it as Alice, the huntress me, Port, Mothra and Oobleck saved in the Emerald Forest!

"Alice?!" I said in surprise

"Who else?" She said as I grabbed her hand as she pulled me up "Good to see you again, you too glitter bug

Mothra chirped in happiness as she glowed yellow

I immediately grabbed Mothra and shoved her down my shirt

"Uh...I don't think its a good idea to have a living flashlight out. So Mothra, you are gonna have to stay in my shirt...as uncomfortable as it sounds for both me and you" I said

Mothra nodded but showed a light shade of grey

"Sorry, I'll make it up to you once we get to Mistral!" I said

"Its good to see you though, how've you been?" I asked

"Why don't we save our little reunion later okay?" Alice asked

"Don't have to tell me twice." I said "Anyways what was that thing? I never seen _that _Grimm before" I said

"It was a Siren" Alice said

"A Siren? What the hell is a Siren?" I asked

"A Siren is a very dangerous species of aquatic Grimm, unlike other species, they rely on sheer numbers instead of brute strength. So there could be more of them onboard" Alice explained "To make things worse, they have a unique ability...their voices." Alice explained

"What does their 'voice' do exactly?" I asked

"Its puts men in a trance-like state, luring them out to the open water...where they drown them before devouring them" Alice said

"They're going to have a hard time drowning me though" I said "But what about women?"

"It puts them to sleep, it doesn't go after females unless threatened" Alice said

"Who knew a Grimm could be sexist" I said

"At least you didn't lose your sense of humour" Alice said

"But I guess that explains why all of those huntresses were asleep" I said "Wait...you heard it's voice too right? How are you still awake?"

"Oh, I used this lovely flower to help me stay awake" Alice said as she took a big whiff

"Was that really necessary?" I asked

"No, but you can't fall asleep if you have a thorn poking at your finger" Alice said

"Huh smart" I said "...wait is that why they told us to where those earmuffs?" I asked

"I believe so" Alice said

"You know, it would be a good idea to explain why earmuffs are important on this ship" I bluntly said

"True, but if word did get out it would cause a small panic onboard, attracting more Sirens and possibly something bigger" Alice said

"...good point" I said "Anyways, how are we going to deal with this thing?" I asked

"Sirens usually go after males soooo" Alice said as she glanced towards me

I blinked a few times before responding

"Uh...why are you looking at me like that?" I asked

* * *

(Timeskip)

"I DID NOT AGREE TO THIS!" I shouted

Apparently Alices "plan" was to use little old me as fish bait. By doing this, Mothra wrapped me in some sort of cocoon while Alice strapped me on it upside down on a nearby crane and was dangling me about thirty feet in the air. Mothra was still on the crane, adding more layers to her makeshift cocoon and was crawling her way towards my head with a make shift blindfold and earmuffs. While Alice stood by with a nearby harpoon found in the lower decks.

"WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS I'M GONNA-" I shouted

"Oh don't be such a big baby, besides you're going to be wearing a blindfold and earmuffs. Not only that, you'll be lifted about twenty feet in the air" Alice reassured

"Oh so I won't hear or see them coming!? How is that suppose to make me feel any better?!" I shouted

"Well you won't fall victim to their voices with those makeshift earmuffs" Alice said "And that blindfold is just to make sure they don't try to you know...try to put the moves on you"

"Believe me, the last thing I want to do is to screw a fish" I said

"Are you sure, I mean its a mans desire to-" Alice teased

"Not. Helping!" I said

But before Alice could say anything else. I was interrupted by the sound of singing once more, I felt myslf getting relaxed by the sound, I was starting to fall into another trance.

"Uh Alice, Mothra...I'm getting ear raped" I said

As the sounds of the Sirens singing filled my eardrums, Mothra shot her webbing towards my ears, blocking the Sirens song but barely. She then crawled in front of my face and sprayed webbing towards my eyes, blocking my sense of sight as well.

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

As Alice stood by, hiding behind a nearby crate with the harpoon right beside her, she waited until the Sirens made their move. Minutes passed by, but there was still silence in the air, it was so quiet that you could hear the faintest noise, from the waves below to the mice crawling on deck.

More time passed by and still nothing, maybe the Sirens had left? Maybe they just got tired and left? But just as Alice was about to get up, she heard a faint scraping sound on the deck. As time passed, the scraping became louder and louder as the singing then resumed.

As the singing filled Alice's eardrums she started to doze off. Thankfully she was keeping herself awake by pricking herself with the thorn. After a few minutes a Siren exited the fog, continuing to scrape itself along the deck. The Siren suddenly stopped and looked up, seeing its prey entangled in some sort of cocoon.

The Siren then "sung" her song, to both men and women, it was the most beautiful sound they've ever heard. But even the most beautiful things can be dangerous such a a cuttlefish luring its prey with it's alluring light. More time has passed by and another appeared from the fog, then another, then another until there were a total of ten Sirens on the main deck.

And each of them started to "sing" in an attempt to get their prey down.

"Don't you guys know any other tunes?" Shin asked

Then on que, the Siren then released a loud shriek

"Jeez sorry I asked" I said

As Alice stood by, with the harpoon armed and loaded, she began to take aim towards the nearest Siren. Alice then pulled the trigger, As the harpoon shot out, piercing the first Siren through its abdomen, killing it instantly. The Sirens then took notice of its fallen comrade.

The Sirens then shrieked in challenge, as Alice slide down the harpoons line using her mace as a handle. She immediately dropped down and charged towards the remaining Sirens, one of the Sirens then lunged forward with is jaws gapping open, Alice took note as she ducked down and slammed her mace on the Sirens face sending it flying towards a wall.

Sirens had a major disadvantage on land, only able to move by dragging themselves or to propel themselves by using their tails. However they made up for it in durability, being able to shrug off sniper bullets and for their reflexes.

The Siren immediately got up and used its tail like a spring and sprung towards Alice who just ducked and rolled out of the way. Alice then turned her mace into its sniper form and shot the Siren in its eye, killing it instantly.

Half of the remaining Sirens then engaged with the Huntresses as half of them solely focused on the lone Kaijin, still encased in a cocoon. Each of the Sirens took turns, using their tails to spring up in the air, snapping their jaws like a crocodile trying to take a bit out of their "captured" prey.

One of the Sirens then used of of its sister like a springboard, propelling itself up in the air and nearly took a bit out of Shin who felt its hot breath as it snapped

"I felt that! The hell is taking you so long?!" Shin shouted

"You try to fight these things on your own!" Alice protested

"Then permission to rain fire?" Shin asked

"No! You'll risk hitting the engine which is located under the deck!" Alice said

"Of course it it" Shin muttered

Alice then brought her attention back to the Sirens, this time focusing on the ones who were trying to take the bait. As the third Siren propelled itself with its claws out, Alice fired an ice dust round into its back which exploded upon impact, impaling it in different locations.

Alice then fired another ice dust round towards a group of Sirens, incasing them in ice before suddenly firing an explosive dust round towards th ice, killing three of them.

"How many are left?" Shin asked

"Four" Alice responded

As one of the remaining Sirens lunged forwards Alice jumped out of the way and turned her sniper back into a mace before slamming it into the deck. As the Siren then struggled to get up, Alice finished it off by slamming its head in. By then Alice was starting to get tired, not just from fatigue, but from the Sirens songs as well.

Mothra who was standing by and watching the whol thing suddenly jumped down. As one of the last remaining Sirens lunged towards a now tired Alice, Mothra summoned a small golden glyph and placed it infront of her, protecting Alice from her would-be attacker.

Alice then took a glance towards Mothra

"Thanks" Alice said

Mothra simply relied with a small bow

Alice took the advantage of this opportunity and grabbed ahold of the Sirens tail before swinging it towards it comrades. Alice then shift her mace back into her sniper and opened fire on the Sirens. Unfortunately her sniper bullets seemed to bounce right off of them. Alice then quickly changed cartridges into a gravity dust round and fired it towards the remaining Sirens

The Siren then floated in the air as they tried to claw their way back towards the deck. Alice switch cartridges again into an Earth dust round, and fires it towards the surrounding cliffs, the dust round then explodes, impaling the remaining Siren through their abdomens, killing the last of the Sirens

"...I don't hear anything, does that mean you won?" Shin asked

"I did" Alice said with a smirk

"Ok...can you get me down?" Shin asked

"Sure thing" Alice said while chuckling

* * *

(5:00 AM) (My POV)

Alice had took out the Sirens, and finally set me down. But by the time they actually let me down, all the blood that rushed towards my head made me incredibly dizzy.

"You know, as happy as I am to see those Sirens gone. I'm slightly disappointed" I said with a glum look

"Why's that?" Alice asked

"Because I wanted to see a Huntress in action" I said "The Emerald Forest doesn't count, you were injured!"

"Well you're heading to Mistral right?" Alice asked

"Yep" I said

"Well if you get the chance, stop by the Mistral Regional Tournament. I can guarantee that you'll see me in action there" Alice said

"Wait...you're entering the tournament?" I asked

"Yeah, I always enter it every year" Alice said

"I'm actually going to Mistral and entering the tournament myself" I said "Guess I'll see you there"

"Is that a challenge?" Alice said with a grin

"You bet my spines it is!" I said

"Alright, I guess I'll see you then." Alice said as she extended her hand towards mine

"I don't plan on backing down" I said as I shook her hand

"Same here" Alice said

I then pulled out my scroll only to find out that it was 4:05 AM. I pretty much stayed awake the whole night!

"I guess I should be heading back to my cabin, I think we both deserved a rest" I said as I got up

Alice then waved to me and went our separate ways. To be honest, I wasn't exactly pumped for the tournament but now with Alice onboard, there is no way Im backing down now! Although something was ringing in the back of my head, almost as if there was a specific someone in the tournament. For now I shouldn't pay that much attention towards it

As I made my way back towards my cabin, I slipped my card into the keypad but as soon as I opened the door...I was met with a very very angry Peach.

"And where have you been?" Peach asked with voice filled with anger

Fuck

"It's...its a long story" I simply said

* * *

**Ok, this might have been one of hardest chapters I've ever typed. I wanted to go with a "horror-based" chapter, but I didn't want it to be in a chiche location such as an abandoned cabin up in the woods. Besides this chapter is taking me towards Mistral, so who knows what's going to happen there.**

**So after some inspiration from the likes of Jaws and Deep Rising, I thought the open water would be a good idea. It also introduces an OC Grimm called the Siren based on Greek mythology.**

**Originally I wanted each volume to have 12-13 chapters. But after thinking about it, I'm gonna go as far as much chapters as I can. I can also try to make the comic as canon as I can**


	11. Chapter 11: Mistral

Mistral is located in Anima, Remnant's second-largest landmass. Out of all the four kingdoms, Mistral has a vast amount of ecosystems from the likes of tundras to forests with each ecosystem sporting their own wildlife and lifestyles

The people of Mistral are known worldwide for their contributions from the likes of fashion, theatre and architecture. Some which I'm able to recognize back at home.

It's first settlers used the wind-carved cliffs as shelter and as their population grew, so did their ability to use the land to its fullest, the natural resources and geography of Anima impacted the kingdom's culture in a huge way.

But the one thing that brings the people of Mistral together is their respect to nature, such as the sea and sky.

Unfortunately Like other kingdoms, Mistral has its drawbacks. Due to Mistral's vast amount of space, its hard to govern making the land infinity harder to protect. It also allows thieves and smugglers to work under the radar of the council

Not only that, Mistral is home to the biggest black market on the planet. Home to assassins, smugglers, thieves, and all can help you, along as you have the money to pay for it

* * *

As soon as I got back, I had to explain what happened to me that night. From the Sirens to meeting up with Alice again but I left out the part where Alice had to use me as bait for...obvious reasons

Peach was understanding but from what she told me, she lost her father because of the Sirens. So when she heard my story, she was incredibly scared of what might've happened to me. But thanks to Mothra, I was able to come out unscathed.

At least I think it was Mothra, in my dream it was a fully grown moth. But what was that voice I heard in my head? Is that voice somehow connected to that giant moth? Is it possible that it was the same voice I heard before I died?

For now at least, I'll worry about that later. The remainder of the trip we just sat down and watched a movie called The Fog, a clear parody of the movie adaption of Steven King's The Mist.

Unforunately however, some of the Huntsman that were hired onboard were never found. All the Huntresses only passed out, it was speculated that they jumped overboard but as far me Alice, and Peach know, it was the Sirens

I was relived as we got off the ship mainly because of what happened. Needless to say, I'm NOT looking forward to taking the boat back to Vale.

Thankfully however, we are taking a train to the City of Mistral where the Vital Festival is taking place. The best part about this train ride however is that we will be passing multiple territories with their own environment! Unfortunately for me however, I have to sleep.

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

The train car contained red chairs standing back to back from one another and in between them were oak wood tables with a glass vase with flowers on each of them. The entire room was lit up by the open windows, each one them divided by a section with white curtains covering it.

At the corners was a poster for Haven Academy, It showed the silhouettes of a huntsman and a huntress. The huntsman was carrying some sort of rifle while the huntress was carrying a battle axe. It also had the tagline _'Be A Hero'._

As Shin and Peach sat down, he decided to put his head back due to the lack of sleep last night

"Hey Peach, do you mind if I put my head back?" Shin asked

"I don't mind, I'll wake you up once we get to Mistral." Peach said

"Thanks Peach." Shin said as he put his head back

Peach simply responded with a smirk but once he closed his eyes, Peach's smile turned into a slight frown. Ever since she decided to adopt him, she just wished that once he would call her mom instead of her real name.

Then again, he lost everything almost a year ago to...something. All that Peach has learned about it, is that it had three heads and from what he said, it can create it's own storm

But in due time he will put it all behind him and to embrace his new family...right?

But soon Peach's frown turned back into a smile once more as she saw that Shin's face twitched a little so often, as if he was having a dream.

Peach knelt over and kissed him on the forehead. Soon the twitching stopped and was replaced with a slight smile. Peach couldn't help herself but to smile more at this sight.

Peach then sat down across from him in a separate row, she pulled out a book on dust studies and then read to herself

* * *

(My POV)

As I closed my eyes, I immediately fell asleep. At first, I found myself in an empty void. The same on that I woke up in before coming into Remnant.

"Did I just die...again?!" I shouted

Then as if on que, I was engulfed in a white light. I immediately covered my eyes with my arms to shield my eyes

When I opened my eyes, I wasn't on the train. I was on a soft bed, as I took in my surroundings, I realized that I was back in my room meaning I was back at home on Earth. I shot up from my bed and ran into my bathroom.

As I looked in the mirror, I gasped in surprise, I was...human again.

"Mom!" I shouted

I then immediately ran out of my bathroom and down the stairs. As I got into the kitchen, I saw my mom standing there, she had short blonde hair, brown eyes and wore white and blue clothing

"Chris? What's wrong?" She asked

"G-Ghidorah h-h-he-" I stuttered, holding back my tears

I was immediately cut off when my mom ran towards me and held me in a tight embrace

"Sweetie, he was killed over the Atlantic. He's gone" She reassured

I couldn't believe on what she just said. Is it true? Did Ghidorah die? But how about what happened in Toronto? At the moment, I didn't care, I was just happy to be back at home.

I closed my eyes as I hugged my mom even tighter, happy at the news. But as I did, I could hear screaming coming from all around me.

My eyes suddenly shot open, I was no longer hugging my mom and I was standing in the middle of a burning city, I wasn't in Toronto, I looked around and I saw the Golden Gate Bridge...what was left of it anyways, I was in San Francisco.

But the thing was, he never attacked San Francisco when I was back on Earth. Is this some sort of vision?

My train of thought was immediately cut off by the sounds of people screaming and were trampling over one another to get out of the city. Some were running towards the highway, while others were running towards the docks

Those who were on the highway immediately abandoned their cars and made a run for it. Those that didn't, plowed through the cars, running over a few people in the process. Those that did survived were left behind and were desperately crawling away.

Those who were at the docks, started to climb the gates to get on the last ship before it departed, some jumped, only for them to land in the water. The ones that did were rather pushed off or were pulled along with the rest of the survivors onboard.

And in the middle of all of the chaos was him, Ghidorah.

I could hear their voices around me...and him. The way he stood tall...proud of what they've done...that roar he made, that hellish roar...I will never forget.

_**"SKKKRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK"**_

I started to run, run as far away as I could possibly go. But as I did, I wasn't even coming close to expanding the gap between me and him. Almost as if I was on some sort of treadmill.

I heard him roar once more, turning his attention towards me. I started to run even faster, only to be met with the same results. As his heads lowered towards mine, each one of his heads giving their own expression of malice.

I was expecting him to finish me off as he did before, but what I wasn't expecting was for each of his heads to talk.

_'Wake up!'_ The left head said

Uh...what?

_'Wake up!'_ The right head said

What is this? Jurassic Park 3?!

_'Please wake up!'_ The middle head said

My eyes shot open as I began to breath heavily. I looked up to see Peach with a worried expression on her face. I looked down to see that my dorsal fins started to flash red uncontrollably and I felt something wet on my cheek. I brought one of my hands up to my face to see that I was crying in my sleep.

'That again, it has been a while hasn't it' I thought

As I calmed down, my dorsal fins started to flash slower and slower until it stopped. Before I could say anything Peach pulled me in a small embrace as an attempt to at least comfort me. We stayed that way for a few minutes before letting me go and sat down right beside me

"Are you alright?" Peach asked in a worried tone

"I am now, thanks. But I guess its been awhile since I saw _him_" I said

"Him? The one with three heads?" She asked

"Yeah...wait how did you know?" I asked

"You muttered three heads when you were sleeping. When I saw you like this, I ran over and tried to wake you up. I must've been trying to wake you up for the last five minutes" Peach said

"Sorry if I worried you" I said

"Don't be, like I said..." Peach said as she placed her hand on my shoulder "...if you want to talk about, just ask. Would you like to talk about it?

.

.

.

.

"I would thank you" I said

Peach got up from her seat next to me and sat on the other side of the table and from her bag, she pulled out a Sunflower Pop and passed it to me

I guess she got us drinks while I was asleep

"Where...do you want to start things off?" I asked

"I would like to know what was the thing that..." She trailed off "Was it some sort of Grimm?"

"It...wasn't a Grimm. It was something worse" I said

"You mean like some sort of demon?" She asked

"It _is _a demon" I said, I stared at the ground with my face twitched slightly in anger

"So..._it_, how does it make you feel exactly?" She asked

"I...hate him. He's the one who took everything from me. Looking at him, seeing him...it makes me sad, and angry, and...scared" I said, I started to squeeze the bottle with enough force that cracks were starting to form as my dorsal fins started to glow the faintest of red

Peach immediately caught on and placed her hands on top of mine, a glyph then appeared from her palm, it took the shape of some sort of pink flower.

Peach then snapped her fingers as the glyph then sank into my hand, as it did, a pinkish glow started to spread throughout my body

This made my body tense for a moment...until I started to feel a bit more relaxed. Whatever that glyph was, It helped me calm down significantly.

"How did you-" I asked

"Its my semblance, Trace/INSTALL" Peach said "I can produce glyphs that copies, contains, and reproduces the force and energy of attacks and skills."

"The one that I used on you was used to calm down living beings. It doesn't work on Grimm though due to their lack in souls" Peach explained "Comes in handy when I'm dealing with students too stubborn enough to take their medication"

I slightly chuckled at this remark

"Thanks" I said while taking a sip out of the bottle

Peach responded with a slight smile

But before we could say anything else, we heard a loud ding along with an autonomous voice

**"Approaching, City of Mistral"**

"I guess this is our stop, what's there to do first?" I asked

"First we need To stop by the hotel and unpack our belongings, then we will do some sightseeing before registration opens" Peach said

"When does registration open exactly?" I asked

"About 12:00 PM" Peach responded

I then looked at my scroll to see it was 9:59 AM

"Then that leaves us with at least two hours of sightseeing. I have no quarrels wth that" I said

As I said that, the train doors opened. We finally made it to Mistral

* * *

(Timeskip)

Before I headed for the tournament, Peach took me on a scenic route of Mistral. Besides from what I've seen in the show, Mistral itself is absolutely stunning! From the buildings to the overall environment, Mistral is defiantly my favourite place to visit now.

"Wow" I said in awe

"Like what you see?" Peach asked

"Its..." I trailed off

"Awesome?" Peach asked

"That is one of the many words I can muster" I said

Peach giggled at this response. I glanced on my shoulder to see Mothra flashing yellow

"They really did make the most of the environment" I said "Imagine how nice it must be in other areas"

"The higher it goes, the nicer it gets. But stay away from the lower levels" Peach warned

"Yeah I know" I said "So, where are we heading now?" I asked

"WE are going up!" Peach said, guesting above

The on cue, the platform that was below us started to move, like some sort of outdoor elevator. As we reach the top, I was met with the full view of Haven Academy, I guess this is where registration opens? Or is this where the tournament is held?

The quad itself was massive, from all around us, there were Japanese styled houses that were surrounded by forests and there is a fountain at the center of it, with some shrubbery, wooden benches and lamp posts lined along the perimeter. Flanking the quad are the Kingdom of Mistral's two Cross Continental Transmit towers.

The quad itself was leading us straight towards the biggest building on campus, I can only guess that it was leading us towards the Grand hall. The hall itself was a very spacious building

In the middle of the room was a statue is flanked by two stairways that joined together at the top. The statue was that of a women with golden chains shackled to her arms and her waist.

But little did they know that I know that this statue leads to Haven's vault under the school.

hehehehHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sorry I couldn't resist, getting back on track, the walls were also decorated with various kinds of paintings with blue banners bearing Mistral's symbol. And to the left of me were some trophy cases

"Where are we exactly?" I asked in faked arrogance

"Haven Academy." I heard a voice say "Glad that you could make it!"

I turned around at the door to see the Headmaster in the Grand Hall. He is a middle-aged man. His hair, eyebrows, and beard was tan/gray in colour and resembled a lions mane. He wore a brown greatcoat with a matching mantle, which had cross emblems on each side. He also wore a white dress shirt under his coat, a western necktie and carried a pocket watch. He also wore dark brown slacks and dress shoes. He also had a tufted lion's tail the same color as his hair and beard.

This was Leonardo Lionheart, Headmaster of Haven Academy. But for me, he is known as the guy who pretty much screwed over Ozpin and any other Huntsman and Huntress in Mistral.

So ask me this, do you know what it feels like when the person who's gonna cause so many people grief and harm is right in front of you, and you can't do a DAMN thing to him?

It sucks, it REALLY fucking sucks

I mean sure, I'm not exactly ready to fight him one on one yet, even though I have youth on my side. But this maybe the only chance I have to ram a flame-covered fist through his skull.

But I can't, wanna know why?

I don't have ANY form of evidence pointing to him being the one who killed almost every major Huntsman and Huntress in the kingdom. I don't have any evidence for her involvement with Salem. And I sure as hell don't have any evidence of his involvement in the Fall of Beacon.

But my train of thought was cut off by the sound of Peach's voice

"It's been a while, hasn't is Leonardo?" Peach asked

"Please no formalities, its Leo" Leo said. His eyes then fell upon me

"Ah you must be the boy that Ozpin's been teaching. I'm Professor Lionheart! I'll be assisting with the tournament this year" He said as he held out his hand

I guess Ozpin told his inner circle about me, well only a part of me at least...wait does that mean Salem knows about me to?! FUCK!

"Are you alright Mr. Ziller?" He asked

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just for some reason, I've been acting a little bit aggressive lately" I said trying to hide my anger towards him

"Maybe it's because you're in heat?" Peach said

My ears started to burn after hearing this remark. And to make matters worse, my dorsal plates was starting to glow a slight shade of red/pink. I guess this is how I blush.

"P-Peach!" I yelled in embarrassment "Anyways, do you know where we can sign up for the tournament?"

"It's just down the hall to the left" He responded

I nodded and followed Peach down the hall, all the while listening to what's going on behind me. I could've sworn I heard him say "he's here" as soon as we left, so much for a relaxing and fun weekend

* * *

(The Next Day)

After meeting Professor Lionheart, I singed up for the tournament and I do have a gut feeling I may see a familiar face, is it Alice or someone else?

Eh I worry about it during the tournament.

For now I was trying to mentally and physically prepare myself as we walked in the direction of the arena. Why mentally you ask? It's just in case I run into someone like Neon, as far as I know, shes the only character I've seen who talks a lot besides me.

However I had to leave Mothra with Peach because these are 1v2 fights, so I can't really have Mothra to support me this time

But as I walked towards the arena, I got a message on my scroll. I glanced down to see that the message was from the group chat, consisting of me and team CFVY

**"Velvet: Good luck in your fight today!" **I read

**"Coco: Make sure to win for us!"**

**"Yatsu: Fight well"**

"Thanks guys! You watching from Vale?" I asked

**"Coco: How else?"**

**"Fox: We're currently in our dorm waiting for the match to begin" **

Wait..how tf can Fox type?

"Uh Fox...first of all, how are you typing and second of all, how can you watch the match if you're blind? Don't mean to sound rude" I asked

**"Fox: It's alright. I'm typing on my laptop with a ****Braille keyboard**** while Yatsu is reading your messages to me. As for how I'm going to watch the match, I put on described video"**

"Ah, that makes sense. I'm on my way to the arena right now" I texted "Talk to you guys soon"

I then put my scroll away and heading towards the changing rooms, which was located on the other side of the arena

But as I got there, I was stopped by a man wearing some sort of tux. My guess is that this was some sort of guard

"Name?" He asked

"Shin Ziller" I responded

He then put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper with the letter "G" on it

"What's this for?" I asked

"When it is your time to fight, the announcer will call on that specific letter. This is also to make sure you don't know who you're going up against before entering the arena" He explained

"I guess that makes sense" I said "Thanks"

The guard then moved out of the way as I entered the changing room. As I got in, I was immediately met with...disturbing looks

I didn't really need to change into anything as I wore my usual vest along with the rest of my outfit. The matches went by pretty quickly, some ended up lasting for 7-10 minutes while others lasted longer

But byfar the quickest match I've seen in this tournament was when someone won within five minutes.

"Jeez whoever that person is, he or she must be incredibly strong" I noted

**"Will Combatants G and L report to the arena"**

"Guess thats my cue" I said to myself as I got up and made my way out of the tunnel and into the arena

As we emerged from the tunnel, we could hear various cheers coming from the crowd.

**"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Mistral Regional Tournament!" **Lionheart announced. The audience roared with applause

**Let's introduce our fighters for our final match of the day!"**

**"On our right, we have Shin Ziller, the Monster of Beacon Academy!**

"Is that meant to be a compliment?" I asked

I looked over in the crowd to see Peach waving a flag that said "GO SHIN!" written on it.

"I guess its a moms job to embarrass their kids" I chuckled to myself "Wait...where was she carrying that?"

**"And on our left we have Arslan Altan, the Golden Lion of Haven Academy!"**

She has a dark complexion, platinum blonde hair and olive green eyes. She wore a yellow robe with one wide, loose-fitting sleeve over a black top. She also has black pants and shoes and a red sash embroidered with a white "endless knot" on it.

She has bandages on both her legs and arms as well as a red necklace and what appears to be two matching red sticks on the back left side of her head.

"Isn't that the leader of team ABRN in Volume 3?" I asked myself

"Hey" She called out

"Yeah?" I asked in an unsure tone

The girl narrowed her eyes and started to examine me a little more closely

_'Jesus I know I look different from others but still!' _I thought

After a few seconds, the girl nodded, pushed her fist up against her palm and bowed

"Hello Shin. My name is Arslan Altan. A pleasure to meet you" She said

"It's nice to meet you too" I said bowing as well "So...you're not freaked out by me?"

"Why would I be? I've seen stranger things before" She said

"Oh uh..thank you" I said

"I wish you luck in this match" Arslan said as she extended her hand outwards

"Likewise" I said as I shook her hand

After a few seconds, a stage hazard was determined. It was a stone valley based stage hazard with stone pillars and boulders around us.

**"3!" **Lionheart began, causing me to unsheathe my sword as Arslan got into a martial arts stance.

**"2!"**

**"1!"**

**"Begin!"**

As soon as he said that, I charged forward towards Arslan, who was still standing in a martial art stance. I go in to swing my blade at her torso but she rolled out of the way quickly and wraps her weapon around my ankle before roundhouse kicking me in the stomach. Bust as she went in for another kick, I grabbed her foot with my ankle before fring a blast of my atomic breath, sending her flying towards a nearby boulder.

Arslan quickly recovered and charged towards me with her fist reeled backwards, but as soon as he was in front of me, she jumped over my head. I turned around to be met with her fist making contact with my snout. I stumbled backwards before being met with an uppercut. I fly back a few feet before landing on my feet

"Mother-GAH!" I slightly shouted as I rubbed my snout "I'm not a bloody shark!"

Not wasting anytime, she rushed towards me with her left fist reeled backwards.

"I guess its time for a stance change" I said to myself

As she got closer, I quickly change my stance by letting my tail hold the blade. I blocked her attack with my blade before grabbed a hold of head and slammed it against my knee, causing her to stumble slightly. As she recovered, she was met with a roundhouse kick that was covered in blue flames right into her abdomen.

She was sent flying towards a nearby open field and I followed pursuit. She quickly recovered by dong a black flip to regain her footing and landed on the ground. Arslan then slammed her foot into the ground, causing various rocks to breaks off of the ground due to the sheer force of the strike

She started to kick the rocks towards me, I then activated the blue glow and with my increased speed, I sliced the rocs in half. But as I sliced the final rock in half, I was met with a kick to the face making me stumble backwards.

"Is it just me or is her attacks getting stronger?" I asked myself

Arslan charged once more with her fist reeled back getting ready to strike, I responded by throwing a punch of my own. Both of our punches clashed on another before we reeled them back once more. We each threw our own barrages of punches at one another, with each strike clashing together, creating a small shockwave with each blow.

This continued onward until our last strike created a massive shockwave that sent the both of us backwards

"Owowowow my knuckles" I muttered

Arslan then changed her rope dart into some sort of dagger before charging once more. I responded by charging towards her once more, I swung my blades towards her as she blocked my attack with her dagger, sparks emanating from the blades as we both struggled to gain dominance.

I then noticed that Arslan's aura was starting to become slightly visible, all a sudden, she started to push on the edge of her blade and was starting to push me back. I then activated the blue glow and started to push my blade against hers. As far as I can tell we were even when it comes to strength and skill.

I then charged up to fire another blast of my atomic breath, Arslan immediately caught on and jumped backwards just before I fired the blast. Arslan then turned her dagger back into her rope dart and flung it towards my snout and pulled. The rope dart then wrapped around my jaws, preventing me from firing another blast.

Thankfully, I don't need to fire a breath from my mouth. I charged up my atomic breath once more, but this time they were glowing purple. I redirected my energy towards the tip of my tail and fired the Photon Beam from the tip of my tail

Arslan then jumped out of the way, unaware that I was aiming for something else. As Arslan recovered she felt a few pebbles fall on her head, she looked up and realized I used my beam to cut one of the stone pillars in half.

She immediately reeled back her fist and punched the boulder which shattered due to the amount of force of her strike.

"Damn...you're strong" I said in awe

"Why thank you" She said with a bow

We smirked at one another before charging once more, we exchanged blow for blow with our fists before jumping backwards and threw her rope dart towards me. But as she threw her rope dart towards me, I caught it, spun it around her wrists, ensnaring her hands and pulled her towards me

"Get over here!" I shouted, as I sucker punched her, sending her flying towards a stone pillar

Ah Mortal Kombat, where would I be without you?

As she dusts herself off, she goes in for another attack and sent a barrage of punches towards me before I caught her fist with my free one and kicked her backwards.

She quickly recovered and punched me in my abdomen causing to slide back slightly. I held my stomach in pain before looking up to see that she was charging once more. As she charged, I charged up my atomic breath, surprised by this she stumbles back a bit, giving me an opportunity to attack. I swung my sword at her abdomen before crouching down and sweep her by using my tail before delivering an uppercut, sending her flying backwards.

Not wasting any time, I jabbed her in the chest and stomach area five times before, each strike leaving a glowing blue dot. I then jabbed at one of the dots and she was sent flying towards one of the remaining boulders on the field.

As I managed to get some distance between us, I then collapsed slightly while breathing heavily

"Hah hah hah...I gotta end this and fast" I said

I looked towards the screen and saw that I had about 25% aura left while Arslan had about 20%. All we need is one final strike and thats game

Arslan took notice as well and started to slowly circle me, waiting for a chance to strike or for me to make a move. After a few seconds, she charged towards me with her fist reeled back and a portion of her aura covering it

_'So that's how she does it! Its Aura Amplification_!' I thought

As she went in to punch, me I suddenly crouched down and reeled my tail backwards, but not before I said something first

I always wanted to say this

"Omae Wa Mou Shindeiru" I said

"What?" She asked

Before she could register what I said, I slammed my tail into her abdomen sending her flying towards a stone pillar, shattering it upo impact before finally being slammed into the arena wall, shattering her aura in the process.

As the dust settled, Arslan could be seen on the floor, unconscious.

**"And the winner is Shin Ziller!"** The crowd roared in applause. I collapse to the ground, exhausted after my recent battle. A pair of medics then come towards Arslan and I, ready to treat us on the spot.

* * *

(2 Hours Later)

I was sitting in a make shift hospital room being treated for any injuries. But I quickly told them not to worry about due to my healing factor, it really saves up on bandages.

Peach came by and congratulated me for winning the first round. As some sort of special reward, she's taking me out to some sort of Steakhouse that is said to be SUPER GOOD!

But considering how many signed up for the tournament, Some may need to fight at least two times for the tournament to finish within a span of three days.

Arslan came to visit and despite her being a minor character in the show, she's a very cool and calm character. We basically talked for a while until it was time for me to leave. But we did make a promise the next time we crossed paths, we would have a rematch.

Guess I have some sort of friendly rivalry with someone now. Maybe I can somehow face her in the Vytal Festival Tournament next year.

After about two hours, I was clear to leave. I already informed Peach that I was heading back to the hotel.

As I was walking back to the hotel, I felt someone was watching us. All of a sudden Mothra started to glow red poked the side of my head with her pincers and gestured me to look where she was pointing.

I looked to where she was pointing, and I saw someone at a nearby alleyway, whoever it was, they stopped looking and walked off

"Mystery person following the protagonist cliche" I mocked "I've seen enough movies where the guy follows the mystery guy right into an ambush!"

I decided to ignore the guy until I felt someone put a gun to my head

"You're coming with us" He said

I turned around to see it was a White Fang member. I looked up and down and examined him

"Really? A gun? You couldn't do something better?" I asked

But as soon as I said that, about seven White Fang members appeared out of nowhere, each one of them aiming their guns at me while some of them carried swords

"Me and my big mouth" I bluntly said

"What do you think boys? Did we hit the jackpot?" I heard a voice asked

I turned round to see a Faunus that I can assume was the commander. He had a white complexion to him, he had yellow and brown scales that had a diamond-like pattern to it traveling from the side of his face. He had yellow eyes with slits as pupils. he also had some sort of western/Australian accent to him. His outfit consisted of a dark brown hat and smooth leather vest with a tan undershirt. He also wore dark blue jeans with cowboy-based boots. But what stood out to me the most that he had a rattlesnake tail and two robotic arms with claws

He was a rattlesnake Faunus...I. Hate. SNAKES!

"Who are you exactly?" I asked

"Oh where are my manners?" He said, He then took off his hat and did a slight bow "My name is Jake, Jake Rattleshake. World famous bounty hunter in all of Mistral!"

Huh, his name rhymed

"Sooo...are you gonna kill me or..." I trailed off

Jake then let out a slight chuckle "Kill you? Heavens no!" He said "Cage the lizard I was told, that's my job"

"Really? With that accent I was thinking rodeo clown" I mocked

"Joke all you want, it won't help you. Now how about you be a good boy and lie down like a good dog?" He asked sternly

"I'm gonna say...no" I said

"The hard way it is then" He said, he then gestured to his men "Get him"

Two white fang members charged towards me with their blades out, Mothra summoned a glyph and blocked one of the oncoming attack. I ducked underneath the second blow before slamming my tail in his abdomen sending him flying towards a nearby wall.

I then fired a blast of my atomic breath towards the first member, knocking him into one of his brethren. The remaining soldiers opened fire, only for Mothra to put up another glyph, blocking the bullets. I then grabbed Mothra off of my shoulder and threw her towards the remaining members.

Mothra then shone brightly, causing them to shield their eyes. I charged towards them and unleashed a barrages of slashes, punches and even swats from my tail until all of them were unconscious. All that was left was Jake

"If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself" Jake muttered

"Looks like a world famous bounty hunter can't even get his hand on proper goons" I said bluntly

"It's not wise to make a dangerous man such as myself look foolish" He said

"Don't need my help for that! Look in a mirror lately?" I asked

"...I'm starting to grow tired of your voice" He said, he then pulled out two small pistols

He then opened fire on me, I responded by blocking most of the bullets by using my sword. Those that did were only stopped by my aura, still hurts like hell though! I charged towards him with my blade reeled back, going in for a strike. His response was to put away his pistols as claws popped out of his robotic arms which were connected a series a tubes.

A strange purple liquid started to flow through the tubes until they reach his claws, which were now dripping with I can only assume was snake venom. As I swung my blade, he blocked it with his claws. As I jumped backwards, he lashed towards me with his claws.

"Alright here's the thing, the whole snake motif...doesn't work if you have claws!" I said

Ignoring my comment, he kept on sending a barrages of slashes until I was backed against a wall. Jake then reeled back his fist, but before he could hit me I moved my head slightly to the side, causing him to strike the wall instead. Fortunately he applied enough force to his attack that his arm was now stuck in the wall.

As I started to back away, he tried to pry his arm from the wall with no effort. Eventually he managed to free himself, but at the cost of his robotic arm. He then turned towards me, his pupils were dilated with anger as he shook the rattle on his tail

"Aren't you a bit to old to be playing with rattles?" I asked

I suddenly saw a vein pop out of his head as he charged towards me with his remaining robotic arm reeled back. Al of a sudden, a blade popped out from the top. As he prepared to stab me, I quickly grabbed ahold of his arm as I prepared to flip him over my shoulder. But as I tired to flip him over my shoulder, I accidentally ripped his robotic arm off. He then glanced at the stump on his shoulder in shock

"Uh...he...wow...uh sorry about that. But hey, you're more snakey like this" I said

At this remark, his rattle started to shake louder with annoyance. He then attempted to take me down by using his own body as some sort of battering ram. As he passed me, Mothra hopped from my shoulder and started to cover him with webbing.

After a few moment, Jake was covered from head to toe in webbing with the exception of his nose. When Mothra was done, she hopped down from her newly made cocoon and crawled her way towards me as she climbed up to my shoulder. A she did, I informed Mistral Police Force of what happened.

"Well then...all I can say that this has been an eventful night" I said aloud "I know I shouldn't do this but I shouldn't tell Peach of what happened"

Mothra glowed orange in confusion

"I mean from the scientists back in Vale, the Sirens from our boat ride here, and now these night terrors. I don't want to worry her too much" I said "Besides I do have an idea on who hired them"

As I pondered over the list, I continued my way back to the Hotel we were currently staying at. The fight I had with Arslan was pretty intense, considering that the tournament is about three days long, I'm hoping to face Alice soon. For now, I need to get some rest.


End file.
